


The Circle of Life

by Xesliny



Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Coming of Age, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesliny/pseuds/Xesliny
Summary: Noctis is a young Prince born in the Kingdom of Lucis.Because of his birth, his uncle Ardyn became the second in line of the throne and plots together with the enemy to kill King Regis to make himself become King.King Regis is killed and the young Prince is led to believe that it was his fault and so he flees in fear, leaving behind his home and friends.Will Prince Noctis ever return to make things right and reclaim his throne?





	1. The Birth of Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So as you already might have guessed - This is basically the characters and the world of FFXV changed into the story of The Lion King.
> 
> I got this idea and decided to just write it. 
> 
> UPDATED:  
> Also some things to let you know beforehand:  
> 1\. The story is finished. I only need to edit the chapters before posting them online, but everything will be uploaded.  
> 2\. I don’t have a beta reader.  
> 3\. Tags will be added as the story continues as to not to spoil too much beforehand.  
> 4\. I will try to add a new chapter twice a week. One time in the weekend and the other one will be added around Wednesday.  
> 5\. This story contains spoiler for the Lion King and Final Fantasy XV! That also includes the DLC's, Royal Edition and Brotherhood anime!  
> Even though some of them are only small details and changed to fit into this story, I don't want to spoil anything for anyone.
> 
> Also, this is actually my first fanfiction and English isn't my native language.  
> This is just something I wanted to try out and I am really curious to see what you guys think about it thus far.
> 
> If you have any feedback or comments, I would appreciate it if you let me know so I can improve my language/writing skills.
> 
> Fun fact: So I actually wrote this first chapter The Birth of Noctis on the 30th of August – Noctis’ actual birthday. I only noticed that afterward. Talk about a coincidence!
> 
> Anyway thank you guys and I hope you enjoy reading this and stick around for the rest of the story!

 

There’s a celebration in Insomnia, the Crown city of the Kingdom of Lucis, for there’s a Prince born.

 

The halls of the Citadel are decorated and the throne room is filled with citizens, waiting to finally see the Crown Prince of their kingdom.

The people are rowdy and happy. The sun shines brightly through the high windows, lighting up the room in a soft yellow light.

 

As soon as the King and Queen make their way to the thrones upon the high altar in the back, cheers sound through the large room.

 

The Queen walks gracefully, her dark blue eyes shining with love as she looks at her people and then at the child she has proudly cradled in her arms.

 Next to her, the King gently swings an arm around her and caresses his son’s cheek with his other hand as he smiles at him with a gaze only a loving father can give his son.

 

Adoration sparkles in their eyes as their precious jewel slowly opens his night blue eyes in curiosity and wonder at the loud sounds.

 

Two small hands stretch upward from beneath the blanket that’s wrapped around him, to try and touch his father’s beard.

The King laughs and plants a kiss on his son’s head, nuzzling his beard against the child’s cheek and the boy lets out a satisfied giggle.

 

  

A throat is cleared behind them.

 

 

The King turns to look at the Marshal. The man smiles apologetically and that’s when the King realizes he has to continue the ceremony. He takes a step forward to address the people and to thank them for attending this ceremony.

 

With his father’s beard out of reach, the little boy settles for playing with his mother’s long dark hair. That earns him a gently laugh from her.

 

The citizens pay attention to the King, yet are captivated by the cute display in the background. Cameras flash through the crowd. The King has to try his best not to glance at his wife and son himself and tries to focus on his speech.

 

 

 

When he announces the arrival of the Oracle and Queen of Tenebrae, Lady Sylva Via Fleuret, the crowd turns their full attention to the big doors at the entrance as they open.

A beautiful woman, with platinum blond hair and light eyes, strides in slowly. Behind her, her two children follow.

 

A small girl dressed in a white dress that copies her mother’s walk as she tries her best not to feel nervous underneath the many gazes.

The other child, a nine-year-old boy, seems less fazed by all the attention. He holds his head high as he walks with a practiced graze.

 

He only looks a bit embarrassed when he takes hold of his sister’s hand as she reaches for him.

 

 

 

Lady Sylva bows to the King and Queen once she stands in front of them, “It is an honor to be allowed to give my blessing to the Crown Prince of Lucis.”

 

King Regis nods with a smile in return, “The honor is ours, Sylva.”

 

The two children also bow before the Royal pair.

 

“Welcome to you too Lady Lunafreya and Lord Ravus,” Regis welcomes the two.

 

“It’s our honor, Your Majesty,” the five-year-old girl speaks, carefully pronouncing the words.

Ravus nods in agreement with his little sister.

 

Lady Sylva walks over to the Queen to look at the child in her arms. “Congratulations Aulea,” she tells the Queen as she carefully takes the boy from her, “He has your eyes.”

 

The Queen of Lucis smiles softly, “Thank you.”

 

 

 

Sylva shifts the boy in her arms so he is comfortable. She then places her hand on the child’s head and her hand starts to glow a soft yellow light, “As the Oracle, I now bless you, little Prince. That you will be healthy and walk in the grace of the gods and one day wear the crown as the 114th King of Lucis.”

 

The crowd cheers at that, applauding and blessing them all.

 

Then the Oracle kneels, so her two children can take a better look at the boy in her arms.

 

“He is so cute,” Lady Lunafreya says softly as she carefully strokes his cheek. The baby giggles at the ticklish feeling and then turns to look from her to her brother.

 

Ravus looks on in disgust as the child suddenly grabs his finger with its own wet ones and shakes it happily.

The silver-haired boy quickly frees his finger from the giggling baby and rubs the saliva on his finger off on his clothes.

 

  

“Mother,” the little girl speaks polite, “May I?”

Sylva looks surprised at her daughter, but then nods at her as she realizes what she wants to do, “Of course.”

 

Lady Lunafreya clears her throat and places her hand on the boy’s head, “Blessed star of life and light, may the gods be ever at your side.” The glow fades from her hand and she lets him go.

 

The crowd applauds the future Oracle and quiets down when the Prince is handed to the King.

The King takes a step forward with his son in his arms and his wife by his side.

 

“This child will be your future King,” he speaks as he carefully holds his son up so the people can have a better look at him, “His name… is Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.” 

  

 

~~~

 

  

 

The ceremony is displayed on big screens throughout the whole Kingdom of Lucis.

People are cheering inside the Citadel as well as outside on the streets.

 

In the middle of a big crowd in Insomnia, there is one man however, that doesn’t look happy at the smiling baby and the loving family displayed in front of him.

 

 

He looks up at the screen from under his hat in contempt, before turning around and disappearing in the streets.

  

 

~~~

 

 

“Ardyn.”

 

Ardyn rolls his eyes before plastering a fake joyous smile on his face and turning to the all too familiar reprimanding voice coming from behind him.

The King and the Marshal stand in front of his house.

 

_They were waiting there for him to come home. He should’ve known._

 

“Why if it isn’t my dear brother, descending from his height to mingle with the commoners.”

He walks to King Regis with his arms stretched wide and that fake smile still on his face. “It is my _greatest honor_ to welcome you to my home.”

 

Behind the King stands Cor, the Marshal, as he watches Ardyn carefully.

The King tries not to wince at Ardyn calling himself a ‘commoner’ and instead hardens his gaze, “Aulea and I didn’t see you at the presentation of Noctis.”

 

_Straight to the lecture - as he expected._

 

Ardyn gasps in shock and places a hand over his chest, “That was _today_? Oh, I feel simply _awful_!” he says dramatically, “Must have slipped my mind.”

 

Cor walks past the King to Ardyn with a glare, not believing such an important event could be forgotten, “As the King’s brother, you should’ve been first in line!”

 

Ardyn chuckles lowly at that, “Well I _was_ first in line – until that little whelp was born,” he finishes quietly, but the King still heard him.

 

Regis walks up to his brother and levels him with a stern gaze.

“That _whelp_ is my son and your future King.”

 

“Oh, I shall practice my courtesy,” Ardyn bows mockingly and turns around to walk to his door.

 

“Don’t turn your back on me Ardyn,” Regis warns him.

“Oh no Regis, perhaps _you_ shouldn’t turn your back on _me_.”

 

Cor summons his sword and moves in front of Regis, “Are you challenging the King?”

 

Ardyn ignores the marshal as he opens his front door and looks over his shoulder to locks eyes with Regis, “Oh I wouldn’t dream of challenging you.”

He steps into his door opening and faces the two properly, leaning his hand against his door, “Now - Is that all you’ve come here for?”

 

 

“…Let’s go Cor,” the King says as he walks back to the street.

 

Cor nods dutifully and follows him, shooting one last glare at Ardyn who waves them off with a smile before closing his door.

 

 

~~~

 

 

When they’re alone, Cor sighs, “I can’t believe you let him speak to you like that. You are the King!”

 

Regis nods solemnly, “However, Ardyn is my brother. I can understand his grudge against me. After all, since I’m the oldest I have gained so many more privileges than him.”

 

Cor shakes his head, “Don’t talk about him as if he deserves to act like that. He could be much better off if he put his grudge aside and stood by your side instead.”

 

Regis chuckles, “I’m afraid you fail to see that Ardyn and I are quite alike actually. We are both stubborn,” he sighs sadly, “It’s a trait I hope Noctis won’t inherit from me. When it can be useful - it can lead to bad things as well.”

 

 

~~~

 

  

“Sylva? What are you doing here?” Regis asks, rising from his throne as he sees the Oracle enter the throne room.

He passes Cor beside him as he walks to the woman.

 

She looks exhausted, older. It has been a long time since he has seen her in person.

 

Her step falters and she catches her breath. Regis puts his hand on her arm to steady her.

 

 

She looks up grateful, “Thank you, my King.”

 

There is sadness in his eyes. Regis looks at her in wonder.

 

What could’ve caused the distress in her eyes? Has it to do with Niflheim? Their neighboring country has been at war with both Lucis and Tenebrae for a long time.

There has only been peace with Niflheim for about six years now, since the year that Noctis was born. Does she come to him as the Oracle of as the Queen of Tenebrae?

 

Something important must have happened. Is she here to ask for help?

As if to read the questions in his eyes, she tries to smile reassuringly but fails.

 

 

“I’ve seen a vision of what is yet to come in my dreams,” she speaks softly, “It is a message relayed to me by the gods, which I now must relay to you.”

  

A message? From the gods? Whatever could that mean?

 

 Cor walks up to Regis and waits next to him patiently.

 

“What is this message?” Regis asks.

 

 Lady Sylva straightens herself and takes a deep breath. She looks in Regis’ eyes as she speaks.

“The prophecy will be fulfilled.”

 

King Regis looks at her in confusion.

Before he can ask a question, however, the Oracle continues.

 

“The Chosen King has been born.”

 

 

That one sentence dropped like a bomb.

 

The room is deadly silent, except for the shocked gasp that leaves Regis’ lips.

 The King finds himself paralyzed as the words repeat in his head.

 

_Oh, gods no-!_

 

His voice hoarse as he speaks, “Do you mean… that-”

 

She nods, “Noctis has been chosen to be the savior of this Star.”

 

_No! Not his son!_

 

He wants to beg the Oracle to tell him it is a mistake. The prophecy is so old - Why did _his_ son have to be the Chosen King!? It’s not fair!

He knows Sylva is serious though and finds himself at a loss of words.

 

She places a hand on his arm in comfort, “I am sorry.”

 

Though it provides little comfort, he can see in her eyes that she truly is sorry. As a parent, she knows what he must feel like. If it would have been one of her children-

 She knows how hard it must be for him and Aulea -

 

 

_Oh._

_…How is he going to tell Aulea?_

 

 

She loves her son so much! Just as much as he does.

If she knew- if _anyone_ knew that their dear Noctis is to be the Chosen King-!

 

“Cor,” he speaks softly, a lump in his throat, “Don’t tell anyone about this unless I give my consent. That’s an order.”

 

Cor nods confused to his King as he is not sure what is going on, “…Of course, Majesty.”

 

Regis doesn’t blame him. The Prophecy is not very familiar to most since it is ages old.

That’s also part of the reason why this news is so unexpected.

 

 

“Regis?”

 

 

The King flinches as he hears his wife’s voice calling out to him from the hallway.

 

Sylva quickly takes a step back, knowing it is best to leave the King and Queen alone to talk, “I will head back now. My people need me.”

 

Regis nods, “Thank you, Sylva.”

 

 

He’s not thanking her for telling him because he _likes_ the news – _No, everything but that_.

He thanks her for telling him because he knows how _hard_ it must have been for her to tell him.

 

 

She nods and turns back to the entrance of the room.

 

“Cor, escort Sylva safely out of here,” Regis orders the Marshal.

 

Cor nods in response and leaves with the Oracle through the entrance.

 

 

“Regi- Oh, who was that?” Aulea asks him as she enters the room to his left and looks at the door that just closed.

 

Regis lowers his head and turns around, slowly facing her.

 

Aulea has Noctis in her arms.

 

The six-year-old Prince clings to her and his eyes are closed. Aulea plants a kiss on her son’s head as she walks up to Regis and places a hand on his arm, “What is it dear? You look… upset.”

 

Regis looks away from the gentle gaze in her eyes.

 

 

_…How is he supposed to tell her?_

 

 

He closes his eyes for a short while and sighs.

 

He _can’t_.

Not now.

 

He can’t force this knowledge upon his wife and make her live the rest of her life looking at Noctis with a hidden sadness in her eyes - _just as he does now_.

 

 

_No - he will spare his wife this knowledge for as long as he is able to_.

  

 

So instead, he shakes his head, “It’s been a long day.”

 

Aulea smiles, “Well I know just the thing to make you happy.”

She hands him Noctis carefully, “Do you want to tell him a bedtime story?”

 

Regis looks at Noctis in his arms and immediately nods.

 

 

 Yes, he needs to be with Noctis now.

 

_Who knows how much time they will have left together_.

 

 

Aulea laughs at his eager response and plants a kiss on Regis’ cheek, “I will leave you alone then.”

Then she kisses Noctis again, “Goodnight my two loves.”

 

“Goodnight dear,” Regis says as he kisses her goodnight, then she leaves the room.

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

The King’s left alone, standing in the throne room with Noctis in his arms, cradling him close to him.

 

Noctis shifts and grabs hold of him in his sleep.

 

He breathes softly and his small body seems so fragile in his strong arms.

 

His face looks so peaceful.

Like he doesn't have a care in the world.

 

Regis smiles lovingly.

His dear, precious boy…

 

 

_As the stars chose his son to be their light…_

 

He hides his face in Noctis’ neck.

A tear falls down his cheek.

Then another tear falls.

 

_…the father could but hold him and mourn his destiny._

 

 

“I’m with you…” he whispers in Noctis’ ear.

 

“Always.”

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

Unknown to the father and his son, they aren’t the only ones in the room.

 

In the shadow near the entrance of the room, stands a man.

 

He gazes at the father and son from underneath his hat with a smirk as a plan starts to formulate in his head.

 

 

Pleased with the news the Oracle brought, he chuckles softly to himself.

 

 

_“Looks like the gods have shown me their favor after all.”_

 

 


	2. I just can't wait to be King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here is the second chapter!  
> I also realized I forgot an important warning so I'll just say it here:
> 
> "This story contains spoilers for the Lion King and Final Fantasy XV. This also includes the DLC's, Royal edition and the Brotherhood anime!"
> 
> Just to be sure, even if some parts are only small details and I changed a lot of content to fit it in this story, I really don't want to spoil anything for anyone.  
> I hope you're okay with that.
> 
> Then I also want to thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos and leaving comments!
> 
> I honestly didn't expect to get kudos and comments at all after only posting the first chapter since I'm a complete newbie.  
> I wasn't sure if someone would even like it, but you guys apparently do and that makes me really happy! 
> 
> So thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

  

“Wow,” Noctis gasps as he takes in the view.  
  
Normally the ten-year-old would still be asleep this early in the morning, but this time his dad woke him early because he wanted to show him something. Noctis’ usual grumpiness at being woken so early melted away as soon as his gaze fell upon the view in front of them.  
  
  
The big sun rises and lights up the land under him. The sunrays are warm as they shine on his face and he enjoys the calm feeling.  
He unconsciously leans forward over the railing of the balcony of the highest room of the Citadel.  
  
  
His father carefully pulls him a bit back from the railing so the Prince won’t accidentally fall.  
  
  
He examines his son from the side. His hair is as black as Aulea’s and reaches the back of his neck. His midnight blue eyes shine in awe as he gazes at the distance.

_  
He grows so fast._

 

If only he was less busy with his work and could make more time for his son...

“The dawn is beautiful,” the young Prince says softly.  
  
  
Regis smiles fondly at him and remembers how his father had taken him here when he was Noctis’ age and told him about the Kingdom. Regis always looked forward to one day share this moment with his own son.  
  
  
  
“Look Noctis,” he starts as he rests a hand on his son’s shoulder and gestures to the scenery.  
  
  
“Everything the light touches is our Kingdom. A King’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Noctis, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new King. It is part of the Circle of Life.”  
  
  
  
He looks at Noctis patiently, waiting for him to process that and to see his reaction.  
  
  
  
“...And this will all be mine?” Noctis asks amazed, looking up at his father with excitement in his eyes.  
  
  
“Everything.”  
  
  
“Everything the light touches…” Noctis looks around curiously, taking in every detail, “…What about over there? In the distance?”  
  
  
Regis follows his son’s gaze, “That falls beyond our borders. Those lands belong to the two other Kingdoms. To the east from here lays Tenebrae and to the west lays Niflheim. Don’t _ever_ go there Noctis.”  
  
  
Noctis looks surprised up at the warning tone in his father’s voice.  
  
  
  
_Okay, so stay in the light and don’t go past the borders…_  
  
  
  
“Hey- what about those big shadowy places? In Niflheim and T-Tenebrae.”  
_  
  
Wow, those names are difficult.  
   
 _  
“The light doesn’t touch there.”  
  
  
  
His father sighs softly, “…Those places have been taken over by the Starscourge.”  
  
  
  
“Star...s-scourge?” Noctis asks his father confused, “What is that?”  
  
  
  
“It is a plague that erases the daylight in the places it spreads to. There is no day in those places, only night.”  
  
  
“It’s always night there?" Noctis frowns, "That’s dark… What about the people that live there?”  
  
  
  
Regis shakes his head, “There don’t live people there. Not anymore. They fled to other places in their Kingdom where the Starscourge has not yet spread to. Now only Daemons roam there in the dark.”  
  
  
  
Noctis recognizing the word from his bedtime stories, “The monsters?”  
  
  
  
“Indeed. They appear in these places where it is always night. The Starscourge keeps spreading in Tenebrae and Niflheim, but our Kingdom is protected. Lucis is safe from the plague and the Daemons as long as I hold the wall around our borders.”  
  
  
Noctis nods curiously, “Iggy told me about that once. It’s an invisible wall that protects us... or something like that. Right?”  
  
  
Regis smiles pleased to learn that his son _does_ pay attention during his classes, “That is right. As long as I wear this ring, the wall will protect us. It will keep out the Starscourge and because of that, there won’t be Daemons in Lucis,” he tells Noctis as he shows him the ring on his finger.  
  
  
Noctis looks eagerly, “Can I wear it?”  
  
  
The sudden amount of sadness in his father’s eyes makes the boy look confused.

_  
  
Did he say something wrong?_

  
  
His father shakes his head and keeps his hand with the ring as far away from Noctis as possible - as though he made a mistake by showing Noctis the ring.  
  
  
  
“No,” the King says, “You can’t wear the ring... Only when you are a King, you can.”  
  
  
  
Noctis pouts disappointed, “Okay dad... But when will I-”  
  
  
  
  
“Your Majesty!”  
  
  
  
  
The father and son turn around to see Cor hurry towards them followed by two children, “There have been sightings of Niffs _here_ in Insomnia!” the Marshal says hurriedly with a short bow.  
  
  
“What!?” Regis is immediately alert.  
  
  
“Noctis,” he says, facing his son, “Go to your room – _don’t_ leave the Citadel. Cor, take me there.”  
  
  
  
His dad is leaving him again!?  
  
  
This is the first time they’ve spent together in ages!  
  
  
Noctis pouts, “But dad-!”  
  
  
“Gladiolus, Ignis, I’m counting on you,” his father tells the two boys standing in the doorway as he leaves the room with Cor.  
  
  
“Of course, Your Majesty,” Ignis says with a short bow.  
  
  
“We will,” Gladio answers at the same time.  
  
  
  
Noctis turns around with a huff, “I never get to go anywhere,” he mutters, leaning his arms over the railing of the balcony and resting his cheek on them.  
   
   
  
He could go everywhere the light touches, right? So why does he have to stay inside all of a sudden?  
  
  
What’s even so important about a few Niffs being in Lucis?

  
His father can beat them all easily! He’s really strong!

  
Noctis also wants to be a strong King like his father one day... but everyone says he isn’t ready yet.

 

  
“Come Your Highness, we will take you to your room.”  
  
  
  
Noctis turns to face Ignis, a thirteen-year-old boy wearing glasses and formal clothes. It took Noctis some time to get used to him being so formal at first, but they get along well.  
  
  
His green eyes look at him, patient as ever, as he waits for Noctis to walk over to them.  
   
   
  
Next to Ignis stands a bigger boy, about a year older than Ignis. He has brown hair and is muscled for his age.  
  
  
Well, that is to be expected if he is to become Noctis’ Shield in the future.  
  
  
The two kind of got off on the wrong foot, but Noctis really likes the big guy.  
  
  
  
“Yeah c’mon, Your Stubbornness,” Gladio says impatiently, walking up to Noctis as he realizes the Prince has no intention to go back to his room.  
  
  
Ignis sighs, “Gladio, that’s no way to address your future King.”  
  
  
Gladio smirks, “Yeah? Well, you said it – He ain’t my King yet.”  
  
  
  
“Iggy, Gladio, can’t you guys take me outside?” Noctis asks them both with his puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
Ignis shakes his head, “We are under orders from the King. We are to take you to your quarters immediately.”  
   
  
Gladio grabs the Prince’s arm and pulls him with him, “And there’s no way we’re gonna help you get in trouble.”  
  
  
  
Noctis huffs annoyed, but knowing Gladio is still much stronger than him, he lets himself get dragged back inside.  
  
  
  
Gladio and his family are sworn to protect the Royal family. That’s what being a Shield means. Gladio’s father, Clarus, was his father’s, King Regis’, Shield. But Clarus died, protecting King Regis and fulfilling his duty doing so.  
  
  
Now it is up to Gladio to protect Noctis as his sworn Shield.

  
He already kept Noctis out of trouble on many occasions, despite Noctis claiming he _doesn’t_ need protection.

  
Knowing he can’t convince them to let him leave the Citadel, Noctis doesn’t protest any further as his two friends lead him through the hallways to his chamber.

  
  
They’re both too duty-bound to even allow him to disobey his father once - even though Gladio and Ignis are _his_ retainers and are supposed to be loyal to their Prince.

 

  
Noctis just doesn’t get it.

 

~~~

  
 

“Here you go Your Highness,” Ignis says as they arrive at his room, “If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call.”  
    
   
Gladio grunts, “I’ll be dropping by later to get you for our training session.”  
  
  
  
“Ugh,” Noctis groans annoyed as his body still feels sore from training earlier this week, “Do we have to?”  
  
  
  
Gladio rolls his eyes, “There will come a day that you will be grateful for our training sessions.”  
   
   
Noctis shrugs, “What’s the point of learning to fight, if I don’t _get_ to fight!”  
  
  
  
“You will have to be prepared for when the occasion arises when you’re King,” Ignis explains.

  
  
Noctis drops down on his bed with his limbs spread out, enjoying the soft feeling of his sheets.   
   
“I just can’t wait to be King! If I can only do everything when I’m King – then I wanna be King now!”  
  
  
  
Gladio sits down next to him and punches his shoulder lightly, “You’re nowhere near ready to become King, Noct.”  
  
  
  
Ignis agrees, “And that’s why we’re here as your friends to prepare you for that time and to support you.”

  
  
“Yeah. I won’t go easy on you remember? That’s what we promised,” Gladio reminds the boy, but he didn’t have to.  
 

Noctis remembers that day clearly.  
   
    
The Prince rolls over with a deep sigh, facing away from the two of them.

 

  
  
Why isn’t he ready to become King? He is getting stronger during his training.  
_  
  
He even managed to beat Gladio a few times._  

 

Noctis is strong and brave like his father, but he just doesn’t get a chance to prove it to them…

  
  
 

“…I wanna be alone.”

 

Gladio and Ignis exchange a look.  
  
  
Ignis is the first to obey as he moves to the door, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

  
Gladio gets up from the bed, “Alright then Princess, we’ll go.”  
  
  
Noct’s cheeks redden as he hides his face deeper in his pillow, “And don’t call me that! It’s embarrassing!”  
   
  
He hears a chuckle before the door shuts.

 

~~~

  
  
Noctis waits for the footsteps to leave the hallway.  
  
  
When it is silent, he gets up and opens his window slowly. He steps outside on his balcony, making as little sound as possible.  
  
Then he takes a breath and summons his sword. The Royal family and the Kingsglaive – his father’s soldiers - have the ability to summon weapons. But only the Royal bloodline also has the ability to _warp_.

  
  
Of course is Noctis only allowed to summon his magic sword when he’s attacked so he can defend himself in a life-threatening situation -  
  
  
_But if he doesn’t leave soon he’ll die from boredom._

  
  
That’s also life-threatening, right?  
  
Noctis grins at his logic.  
  
_  
  
So this counts too.  
  
_

 

The little Prince carefully looks around but doesn’t spot any guards nearby.  
  
  
With a smile he throws his sword to the roof of a house a few streets away from the Citadel. His body disappears in a flash of blue and reappears, hanging from his sword on the side of the house.  
  
He quickly drops down on the ground and reverts his sword.  
  
  
He knows exactly where to go.  
  
_  
  
After all - this isn’t the first time he sneaked out of the Citadel. _  
  
  
  
If his father doesn't have time for him…

  
  
Uncle Ardyn probably has!

~~~

“Hi, uncle Ardyn!” Noct greets his uncle as he stands in the man’s door opening.  
  
  
  
His uncle gazes surprised at him and leans his arm against the doorpost. He tilts his head, looking amused at his nephew.  
  
“My dear Noctis! Shouldn’t you be in the Citadel? I heard it is dangerous and that there are soldiers from Niflheim out here in the city.”  
  
  
Noctis rolls his eyes with a small groan, “No! Not you too!” he walks past Ardyn inside his house, “Apparently it's dangerous for me everywhere until I’m King!”  
  
  
Ardyn closes the door as he watches his nephew hop onto his couch. He is already used to the young boy visiting him when he is bored.  
   
    
“Oh but that is right.”  
  
  
  
Noctis looks up curiously as his uncle moves towards the couch.  
  
  
“The world can be a cruel place,” Ardyn sits down next to him, “It is understandable that everyone back at the Citadel is very careful with their _precious little Prince_.”  
  
Noctis shakes his head and crosses his arms defiantly, “I can take care of myself! They act like I can’t recognize danger even if it’s staring me in the face!”  
  
  
  
Noctis looks straight at Ardyn.  
  
“Of course I can!”  
  
  
Ardyn chuckles amused and ruffles his hair, “I’m _sure_ you can.”  
  
  
Noctis turns to him and tilts his head, “Hey… When I become King, what will it make you?”  
  
  
“…It will make me older and grumpier.”  
  
  
Noctis leans against him and giggles, “You’re so weird.”  
   
   
Ardyn glances at the little boy from the corner of his eyes, “Oh you have no idea… Does your father know you’re here little Prince?”  
   
  
Noctis looks up at him with a guilty expression, “No – I…. I was told to stay in the Citadel.”  
   
  
Ardyn looks shocked, “So you came here without telling anyone?”  
  
  
  
Noctis slowly nods.

  
  
Ardyn continues with a disappointed shake of his head.  
  
“That is a very irresponsible thing to do Noctis.”  
   
  
Noctis scoffs, “That’s why I’m here though – because I know you won’t tell dad I was here. You two never talk.”  
  
  
Ardyn smiles softly, “Is that the _only_ reason you came to see me?”  
  
  
“No!” Noct says immediately, afraid he may have accidentally insulted his uncle, “I was lonely and bored… When I come here you always tell me stories.”  
   
  
“You want to hear a story?” Ardyn asks him.  
  
  
Noct immediately nods as he grabs a pillow from the couch and holds it to his chest as he waits for Ardyn to start.  
  
  
Ardyn chuckles amused at the boy and taps his chin in thought.  
“Alright then… What do you know about Niflheim?”  
  
  
“Niflheim?” Noctis asks confused and then remembers the name from this morning, “It’s a Kingdom to…. the west of Lucis.”  
  
  
Ardyn smiles, “Indeed. I’ve been there quite a few times in these past ten years since there is peace. There are some of the most astonishing sights I’ve ever seen.”  
  
  
“Really?” Noctis asks excited, “Like what?”  
  
  
“Now first and foremost there are outstretched plains and mountains covered in snow and-”  
  
  
  
“ _Snow_? What’s snow?”  
   
  
   
Ardyn chuckles at the confused pout on the boy’s face, “That’s hard to explain. Imagine a large, white blanket covering a landscape. It’s cold when you touch it and it falls in small flakes from the sky.”  
  
  
“Wow!” Noctis says excited, “I wanna see that! Uncle, can you take me there?”  
  
  
Ardyn shakes his head, “Oh no my little Noctis – did I not tell you that that is in Niflheim? Surely your father must have told you to stay _far_ away from there. Only _brave_ soldiers and your father himself can go there. It is true that there is peace now, but Tenebrae has been conquered only a few years ago. It is not safe enough for such a young and defenseless Prince to be there.”  
  
  
  
What!? He even has to wait until he is King to see the snow?!  
   
    
“But that’s not fair! I’m brave!” Noctis pouts, “I wanna be King now! I don’t wanna wait until I’m as old as dad!”  
   
   
Ardyn chuckles as he strokes his fingers through Noctis’ hair, “Oh be careful with what you wish my boy – for your wish might be granted sooner than you think... Now, shouldn’t you return home to your daddy before he notices you’re gone?”  
   
  
    
Noctis reluctantly nods as he remembers that Gladio is going to get him for training.  
  
  
  
He gets up from the couch and stands in front of Ardyn who’s still seated on the couch, “But uncle Ardyn, can’t I go there some time with you? You will protect me, right? Dad won’t have to worry about me then.”  
 

  
“No Noctis,” he says, taking Noct’s small chin between his thumb and finger to make the boy look in his eyes.  
  
“It is far too dangerous. I don’t say this to tease you, I’m only looking out for the wellbeing of my _favorite_ nephew.”  
  
  
  
Noctis rolls his eyes, “I am your _only_ nephew.”  
  
  
  
“All the more reason for me to be protective of you, little Prince,” he laughs and lets go of Noctis, “Now off you go, before your daddy sends out a search party for his little whelp.”  
  
  
  
Noctis hurries to the front door and opens it.  
  
  
  
“Oh and remember my dear boy,” Ardyn calls after him, “This is our little secret. If you don’t want your father to know you’ve been sneaking away from home, you’d best not tell him about this conversation or he will wonder when exactly you visited me.”  
  
  
  
Noctis nods and grins.   
   
Good that his uncle thinks of that!

   
“I will keep it a secret! Bye uncle Ardyn!” he smiles as he closes the door behind him and hurries back home.

 

 

 

When the door closes, Ardyn chuckles lowly.

 

 

  
_Oh that poor little brat.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter. 
> 
> I found it hard to explain how I changed the world and the three countries to fit them in this story and to make it not too complicated at the same time. I decided that letting Regis explain it to Noctis, like Mufasa did with Simba would be the best way to go about it. So I hope it's clear enough. I also introduced little Ignis and Gladio in this chapter. I wonder what they were like in canon.
> 
> The story will also focus mostly on Noctis' relationships with his close friends and family and how he deals with everything.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and (hopefully) see you next time!


	3. The Prince and the Oracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So sorry this chapter is late!  
> This week has been busier with school and placement stuff than I expected. 
> 
> Anyway here it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Noctis hurries back to the Citadel after his visit to his uncle.

  
He can’t throw his sword high enough to warp to his balcony, so instead, he has to slip into his room another way.

To his surprise, the hallways in the back of the Citadel are almost empty. There are only a few guards stationed.

 

Noctis knows these halls better than anyone and successfully sneaks past the guards to his room. There’s no one in the hallway there. He opens the door to his room and slips inside.

He quickly closes the door behind him and sighs relieved against the door.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

Noctis jumps as a large hand on his shoulder spins him around forcefully and presses him against the wall.

  
Gladio towers over him with an angry look on his face. Noctis swallows nervously.

“I uh, I was-uhm…” He tries to, but he can’t come up with a lie this fast.

  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Ignis interrupts, “At least he is back safe,” he stands up from the chair he sat in as he walks up to the two of them.  
  
“Let’s get Noctis to the throne room at once.”

 

Noctis looks at his retainers. Have they been waiting for him in his room the whole time?

“What’s going on?” Noctis asks confused.

Gladio doesn’t answer. He’s still angry with him as he drags Noctis by his arm to the throne room.

  
~~~

 

There are many people gathered in the room. Though Noctis’s not sure if ‘people’ is the right word to use. They all look alike.

 

They remind Noctis of robots.

 

The way they just stand still and stare ahead with their glowing red eyes, sends shivers up his spine. His parents sit upon the throne and stand up as Noctis walks in.

 

Noctis follows Gladio to his parents and Ignis follows closely behind him.

 

The Prince doesn’t miss the way the two make sure there’s enough distance between the _visitors_ and Noctis for him to be even touched by the strangers.

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Noctis asks as his father places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Please allow me to explain.”

 

Noctis turns to the kind and gentle voice. He then sees the girl standing in front of him.

  
She has platinum blond hair that reaches her shoulders and her bangs cover her forehead. She folds her hands in front of her white dress as she bows to Noctis with a kind smile. When she raises again, Noctis notices that she is taller than him.  
  


“It is an honor to meet you, Prince Noctis,” the girl greets him, “My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

 

 

It’s silent as Noctis stares at her. Then he realizes she’s stopped talking and expects Noctis to speak.

 

He stops his staring and feels his cheeks redden, “I-it’s nice to meet you too, L-Lunaffr…, Luna,” he says, shortening her name, just like he does with Gladio.

 

To his relief she doesn’t seem insulted, she even lets out a soft laugh. She then looks at the King and Queen.

  
“It is my duty to visit this Kingdom to complete my ascension as the new Oracle. That is why I am here, escorted by my guards from Niflheim.”

 

_Oh, so that’s why there were Niffs in the city!_

 

Regis nods sadly as he looks at Lunafreya. Such a heavy burden rests on her shoulders. It shouldn’t have to be hers yet if only her mother was still alive.

 

But unfortunately, Queen Sylva suddenly died four years ago on her way home to Tenebrae after she relayed King Regis the message of the gods.  
Cor had escorted her to the border of Niflheim, but after that an accident happened.  
  
She got attacked by a Daemon and died.

 

After that, Niflheim conquered Tenebrae. That happened so soon after the death of the Oracle, that Regis finds it hard to believe that is was a coincidence. Tenebrae provided little resistance, seeing how their leader and Oracle wasn’t there to help them.

The death of Queen Sylva sped up the process for young Lady Lunafreya to follow in her mother’s footsteps as the new Oracle.

 

But looking at the girl, her mother most certainly would be proud.

 

If Lunafreya will complete her ascension at the end of this year, she will be Oracle at the age of sixteen. The youngest Oracle in history.

 

Aulea smiles at her, “You have our blessing Lady Lunafreya. May the gods watch over you. We hold no doubt in our hearts that you will be a kind and wise Oracle, just like your mother was.”

 

Lady Lunafreya smiles sincerely, “Thank you, Your Majesties.” She then turns to Noctis, “I was wondering if I could speak with Prince Noctis for a while.”

 

Aulea looks amused from the girl to the confused expression on her son’s face, “Of course.” 

Regis looks at the two children and realizes that the bond between the Oracle and the Chosen King must be strong, for the prophecy to be fulfilled in the end.

 

That’s when Regis knows…

that Lady Lunafreya also knows that his son is the Chosen King.

 

~~~

 

Noctis sits next to Luna on his bed, swinging his legs as Luna opens a book she holds in her hands.

 

Her long fingers gently turn the pages.

  
Noctis watches in silence as the pages turn. “What’s that?” he asks curiously.

Luna stops turning the pages as she looks at the image Noctis points at.

 

She smiles, “That is a Sylleblossom. Also known as the flower of Zeal. It is a very rare flower, there is only one here in Lucis. The flower is a bestowed upon the land by the gods. It is said that it holds very strong powers and is protected by a Guardian.”

 

Noctis looks at the picture of the small blue flower. It seems fragile for a flower that is supposed to be powerful. Luna continues turning the pages as she speaks softly.

 

“There is something important I must tell you Noctis.”

 

Noctis looks curiously, “Really? What is it?”

 

Luna points at the picture in her book and turns it, so Noctis has a clear view of it. The picture shows a large floating rock, emitting a mysterious blue and white light.

 

“Long ago, there was a Crystal, gifted to mankind, that we might know lasting prosperity. The Kings of Lucis protect this Crystal.”

 

The Kings of Lucis protect that Crystal…?

“Wait, so my dad is guarding it?”

  
“Yes. The Crystal is the source of magic. It is the power that allows you to summon weapons and warp. The Ring of Lucii is another gift from the Gods. It is connected to that power and that is how your father can uphold the magical wall around Lucis.”

Noctis leans back on his arms amazed, gazing up at the ceiling.  
  


Wow, that Crystal is really powerful! So his dad is protecting something that important?

 

“I had no idea.”

 

These few days he keeps learning about new things that a King can do. It only makes him more eager to become one.  


“To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal,” Lunafreya says, “And keeping the Crystal safe until that day, falls to the line of Lucis.”  


 

Noctis raises his eyebrow, “King of Light? What’s that?”

 

  
Lunafreya looks as if she had expected him to know, but quickly hides her surprise.

  
“The King of Light is the Chosen King, also known as the True King,” she explains slowly, to make sure he understands.  


“Only the True King, chosen by the Crystal, can purge our star of its scourge. To do that the Chosen King must be of age and sit the throne with the ring of Lucii and… he must have found his peace.”

  
…Find his peace? What does that even mean?

 

But the Starscourge… It’s that plague that erases the sunlight… or something like that. That’s what his father had told him. So there _is_ a way to get rid of it?  
 

 

“…You are the Chosen King Noctis.”

 

Noctis’ eyes widen at that, “I am?” he frowns uncertain. He is the only one that can do something important as that!? Not even his father?

 

“You really think I can get rid of the Starscourge?”

 

  
“As Oracle, I will see to it,” she assures him, “To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.”  
 

Noctis smiles slowly, surprised at how much Luna seems to believe in him. The young Prince nods with a new found determination.  


If Luna says he can do it, he _can._

 

 _When he becomes King, he can do anything after all._  


 

“Then I won’t let you down!” he promises her with a bright smile, “I will do it, I promise!”  
 

Luna smiles softly back, but Noctis doesn’t see the small tremble of her lip, nor the glimpse of sadness in her gaze as she speaks.

 

“ _I know you will_.”

 

~~~

 

Noctis smiles to himself as he finds himself lying on his bed again.

Luna believes he _will_ be a good king and he will be ready. That short conversation raised his spirits.

 

It’s what he always wanted to hear.

It’s what he _needed_ to hear _._

 

To hear someone tell him he will be a good king, even though he may not seem ready now.

Because every time he hears someone tell him that he isn’t ready to be King, he can’t help but admit that’s true, deep down.

 

It’s why he always loudly tells everyone the opposite, that he is strong and brave –

 _It’s to make him believe it himself_.

 

He _knows_ he isn’t ready, but he _wants_ to be.

 

He sees how tired his father gets. How busy his work is. How sad his eyes look at times. How little time they can spend together.

 

And Noctis can’t do anything about it. He can’t help him with his work. He can’t do any of it.

If he could then he could hang out with his father more.

Then his father surely would look happier.

 

He is tired of waiting. Waiting to be good enough. He wants to do something now, prove that he will be a good King. 

So he will have more _freedom_ and can also help his father.

_But he doesn’t see how everyone can keep telling him that he isn’t ready yet, if he can’t prove himself._

 

He never had the chance to be brave and strong.

 

But that doesn’t matter now.

 

What matters is that there is finally someone who _believes_ in him.

 

That doesn’t say ‘ _You will be a good King’_   to please him, as Noctis suspects his father and Ignis do, but that sincerely does mean it.

 

Every time Ignis tells him, it’s only _after_ Noctis has an argument with Gladio about it.  


Every time Gladio tells him, it’s only _after_ Noctis managed to beat him during training which unfortunately doesn’t happen as often as the Prince would like.  
 

Every time his father says it… he looks _sad_.

  
...Almost as though he doesn’t _want_ Noctis to be king.

 

Is his father afraid that he will shame him?

 

Noctis never told anyone, but that hurts him deeply.

 

 _Every time_.

 

~~~

 

 

Noctis doesn’t notice Gladio and Ignis entering his room until he hears the door close.

He props himself up on his elbows and smiles, ready to tell them all about the conversation he had with Luna.

 

About him being a special King and that Luna believes he-

 

“Don’t give us that look.”

 

…What?

 

Gladio huffs as he sits down on a chair next to Noctis’ bed, “You better not think we forgot about you running away this morning Noct.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Well, to be honest, Noctis is the one that had forgotten about that.  
  
Noctis lies flat down back on his bed, not wanting to have this conversation.

 

“Where were you Noctis?” Ignis asks, his voice stern as he sits down on the corner of the bed, looking at Noctis lying next to him, “We were worried.”

 

Noctis avoids their gazes and turns his face to the side, “…Nowhere.”

 

Gladio rolls his eyes, “You’re already grounded for the week, might as well just tell us now.”

 

Noctis’ eyes widen and his head shoots up, “What!? But Prom and I would hang out tomorrow! Who gets grounded during a holiday?!”

 

“Then you should’ve listened to us!” Gladio glares, “It’s your own fault.”

 

Noctis pouts and looks away again, “Traitors.”

 

“We’re not traitors Noct, we are here to look out for you. Don’t you trust us?”

  
Noctis flinches at the hurt tone in Ignis’ voice and carefully glances at him.  
  
It’s not that he doesn’t trust them…

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Noctis finally asks.

 

Gladio looks at him curiously and glances at Ignis, waiting for him to answer.

 

Ignis nods then, “Of course. You can trust us Noct.”

 

Noctis sits upright in his bed, “...I went to visit Uncle Ardyn.”

 

They both look surprised at that.

 

“Why would you go to that creep?” Gladio asks bluntly, making it perfectly clear he doesn’t like the man.

  
Noctis giggles, “He is weird, but he is not creepy! He’s funny!”

Ignis pushes his glasses further up his nose, “I wasn’t aware that the two of you are that familiar with each other.”

  
  
Noctis shrugs, might as well come out with it now.

  
They promised to keep this a secret. Besides, he’s sure Ignis already suspects that Noctis has snuck out before.

 

“I’ve visited him many times. I don’t get it why he doesn’t live here in the Palace with us though. He is family too, right?”  
 

Gladio shrugs, “Sometimes family doesn’t get along as well as a family should. It’s better if they don’t stay together then.”

 

Noctis’ frowns sad, “Really..? I thought family would always stay together.”

  
  
Family… His father and mother are his family.

Uncle Ardyn too. But Cor, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are also just like family.

 

  
He doesn’t want to lose them!

 

  
He always just assumed that they would all stay together… would they leave him?  
  
  
The thought scares him and he quickly pushes it to the back of his head.

 

“No, unfortunately that is not always the case,” Ignis answers, “But please Noct, don’t run away again. If you want to go somewhere take Gladio and me with you.”  
  
  
  
Gladio huffs, “Don’t drag me into this. I’m his Shield, not his babysitter.”

  
  
Noctis grins challenging, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

 

  
A heavy hand weighs down on his head and ruffles his hair, “Oh – so you _are_ still a baby?”

 

“T-That’s not what I said!” Noctis retorts as he tries to shove the big hand away.

  
  
Ignis shakes his head, but a small smile on his lips shows his amusement.  
   
“So, how was your conversation with Lady Lunafreya Noctis? What do you think of her?”

  
  
Noctis blinks, “Uhm, she’s nice… why?”  


  
Gladio grins, “Heh, she’d better well be if you two are going to be together and she has to deal with _you_.”  
  
  
Ignis raises an eyebrow at Gladio and Noctis also looks confused to the older two boys.  
  
  
  
“Together…?” the little Prince asks tilting his head, “What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
Gladio smiles, “Lady Lunafreya is your fiancée.”  
  
  
Noctis frowns, “…My what?”  
  
  
  
“I don’t think they will be marrying each other anymore Gladio,” Ignis whispers to him, “Tenebrae was taken over by Niflheim, remember?”  
   
“Oh yeah stupid. I hadn’t thought about that.”  
  
  
Noctis focuses on their whispers and manages to pick up the word ‘marrying’.  
  
His night blue eyes widen, “Marrying!?”

  
Like his mom and dad!?  
  


“Eeew,” Noctis shakes his head with wide eyes, “I can’t marry Luna! She’s my friend!”

 

“Why not?” Gladio asks playing of the misunderstanding as a joke, “You two seem to get along fine.”

 

Noctis bites his lip, “Do I really have to marry her? Can’t we just be friends?”

 

Gladio shrugs, “Are you familiar with any other girls though? Well, you have to get an heir when you’re King, Noct.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow, “An heir…? What does that have to do with any of this?”

  
“Well you see, if a man and a woman love each other-”

  
_“Gladio!”_

 

Noctis then notices that Ignis’ face has turned beet red and his eyes are not visible behind the light reflecting on his glasses.  
  
  
“He’s only ten!” Ignis hisses to the bigger guy.  
  
  
Gladio raises an innocent eyebrow, “So what? I also found out by then.”  
  
  
“How did you-” Ignis sputters, but composes himself quickly as he adjusts his glasses and clears his throat, “Nevermind.”  
  


“…I still don’t get it,” Noctis sighs annoyed.

  
  
“Forget we said anything,” Ignis quickly says completely calm again.  
  
“Now I do believe you have a training session scheduled for… about one hour ago.”  
  
  
  
Noctis groans, “Ahw I hoped you had forgotten about it.”  
  
   
Ignis smiles softly, “Don’t underestimate me Noct. I take my duty very seriously.”  
  
  
Gladio grins as he stands up, “So do I. Now get your lazy ass off that bed and come with me.”

  
Noctis can already feel his muscles strain at only the thought of training with Gladio.

  
  
  
He doesn’t ever seem to go easy on him, but well -  
  
  
_That’s what they had promised each other after all_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the story so far!
> 
> See ya next time!


	4. In trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here's chapter 4! Things are getting more serious from here on out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Prompto!” Noctis calls out as he sees his best friend waiting for him in the throne room.  
   
It feels like far too long since they hung out together – _must be because Noctis was grounded for a week after he ran away from the Citadel._ Ignis and Gladio kept their promise though and didn't tell anyone he visited Ardyn.  
    
     
“Hi Noct,” the blond boy greets him with a big grin, “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?”  
  
  
Noctis smiles at his friend, “Yeah – I tell you that every time you’re here.”  
  
  
The boy laughs embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck, “I know but it still doesn’t feel right for me to just walk in the palace like this.”  
  
  
Noctis tilts his head, “You’re still not used to it? We’ve been best friends for three years already. But if you don’t feel comfortable here we can always head into the Crown City.”  
 

That is a much better place to hang out anyway. Better than those boring neverending halls and stiff servants.

   
Prompto shakes his head, “Nah, it’s okay. I already know the Crown City like the back of my hand!”  
  
Noctis pouts, but _he_ knows the _Citadel_ like the back of his hand…

Where else could they go-  
  
Oh!  
  
  
Noctis quickly turns around to face his mother who just entered the room as an idea pops into his head.  
   
    
“Mom, can Prompto and I go to this really cool place?” he asks his mother with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
Aulea laughs, “And where is this _‘really cool place’_?”

  
Uhm…

  
“It’s uh – some place in Insomnia.”  
  
  
Prompto raises his eyebrow, “I told you I don’t mind staying here-”  
  
  
“You will be able to take great pictures when we get there,” Noctis says in a low voice, so only Prompto can hear it, “Now play along ‘kay?”  
  
  
“Great pictures?” Prompto immediately grins him and then turns to the Queen with a deep bow and copies Noctis’ puppy eyes.  
  
  
“Could we go? Pleeease?” Noctis begs his mother, “Our holiday’s almost over!”  
  
  
  
The Queen laughs, “It’s alright with me.”  
  
  
“Yes!” the two boys cheer.  
  
  
“-As long as you take Gladio and Ignis with you.”  
  
   
Noctis’ smile disappears immediately and he groans, “No! Please!” 

  
With those two constantly watching him he will _never_ be able to take Prompto with him to see the snow.

  
~~~

  
Ignis walks in front of Noctis and Prompto and looks at them over his shoulder, “So where exactly are we going?”

Gladio walks behind the three and sighs, “Why do we have always have to babysit them?”

  
Noctis turns around to face him with a smug look, “By all means - feel free to leave.”

  
“Nice try,” Gladio scoffs, “Sorry Princess - you’re stuck with me.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. He’s indeed stuck with them.   
  
_  
He needs to find a way to dump them and go off with Prompto to the snow.  
_

_  
_  
According to the signs, Niflheim isn’t far from where they are now. Noctis has successfully guided them in the direction of the border.  
  
It won’t be long until they reach Niflheim _especially_ since Noctis can warp–

…Oh!  
  
_  
That’s it!_

  
   
“Guys?” Noctis says suddenly, “I really need to go to the bathroom.”

  
Gladio groans in response and Ignis takes a look around, “Well we can go to the gas station over there.”

  
Great!

  
“Thanks!” Noct says and hurries off in that direction, grabbing Prompto by his arm and taking him with him.

  
“Whoa! Noct!” Prompto says surprised as they cross the street passing the moving cars just barely.

  
“Wait!” Ignis shouts worried after them.

  
“That little brat is gonna get himself killed one of these days,” Gladio curses as he hurries after them, followed closely by Ignis.

 

   
“Noct – you don’t really need to go to the bathroom… do you?” Prompto asks him as they keep running to the gas station, knowing that look on Noctis’ face.

  
Noctis grins, “There’s this amazing place with _snow_ where you can take pictures! …But Gladio and Ignis probably won’t take me there.”

  
Prompto raises an eyebrow as he glances over his shoulder, but doesn’t see the two older boys following them across the street, “Are you sure it’s okay to go there then? … And what’s snow?”

  
Noctis smiles, “You’ll see!”

~~~

“Noct?” Gladio calls as he steps in the restroom of the gas station.

  
  
There’re two doors locked.  
  
   
“Noct, you here?” he demands as he knocks his fists loudly on both doors.

  
“Have you found him Gladio?” Ignis asks the other boy as he also enters the room.

  
  
Gladio doesn’t answer, but slams his shoulder in one door with a strength that a boy his age shouldn’t be able to possess and breaks it open.

 

The stall is empty.

 _  
  
And the window’s open_.

 

Gladio slams his fist frustrated against the wall, “ _Gods damn it!_   When I get my hands on him, I swear I’ll-!”

  
“Gladio, look!” Ignis calls as he points to the window.

  
  
Across the street, a flash of blue hops across rooftops.  
  
   
Ignis runs outside, “Let’s hurry and follow him before he gets himself in trouble!”

  
Gladio balls his fist with a glare as he follows him, “Yeah, believe me - _That kid is already in plenty of trouble.”_

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe you ran away from them like that!” Prompto says between his pants when Noctis finally let go of him, “I mean… aren’t we in trouble now?”

They’re in Niflheim now. Noctis climbs on a hill in front of Prompto.

  
_He’s already been in trouble so often – what difference does one more time make?_

  
  
“Probably,” Noctis answers with a shrug and he reaches the top and-  
  
  
_“Wow,”_   he breathes. His breath coming out in small puffs as he rubs his arms.

The cold seeps through his black hoodie and the cold wind blows through his hair and tickles his cheeks.

 

The sunlight glistens on the plain in front of him that’s covered in a thick white sheet. It looks so soft and untouched.

It stretches as far as he can see over the hills in the distance.  
 

_It is beautiful.  
 _

Noctis looks around, forgetting about the cold, “ _Oh this is totally worth it_.”  
  
  
“Wait for me Noct!” Prompto climbs after him and stops next to Noctis. His feet sink in the soft white sheet beneath them, making the him step aside in wonder to see the marks his boots left.  
  
  
Prompto lets out a soft yelp, “Is this sand?”  
  
  
Noctis shakes his head. He bends through his knees and touches it with his fingertips.

   
  
It’s cold!

   
   
He holds the snow in the palm of his hand. It feels soft. But then it turns invisible and his hand is wet.  
  
Noctis grins, “This is snow!”

  
   
He turns to Prompto.

Prompto has already taken out his camera and is taking pictures of him. Noctis’ cheeks turn red as he wonders what kind of face he was making that Prompto just took a picture of.

  
Prompto then quickly turns and takes pictures of the area as if the lens hadn’t been trained on Noctis’ expression a moment before.

  
Noctis then starts walking and smiles at the trail his boots leave behind.

 

“Hey, Noct!” Noct turns to face Prompto again, only to be greeted by something soft and cold hitting his face.  
  
Noctis wipes the snow off his face and laughs at Prompto, “Nice shot Prom!” he praises his friend and reaching to the ground, pressing the snow together and throwing it to Prompto’s chest.

  
They both laugh and start a war of throwing the snowballs.

  
  
Then when Noctis gets tired and asks Prompto for a time-out - _a hand clams around his leg._

  
Noct yelps as he falls to the ground and scrambles backward, trying to kick his leg free. He succeeds and Prompto pulls him away quickly.

They both stare at the ground.

  
There’s an outstretched arm beneath the snow.

It doesn’t move anymore.

  
“What is it?” Prompto asks as he walks up next to Noctis.

  
Noctis shakes his head, “I dunno,” he carefully wipes some of the snow away near the arm with his booth and sees a pair of glowing red eyes staring straight at them.  
  
  
The two stumble back in shock with a yell and run away from the arm and the eyes.  
  
  
Then Noct suddenly recognizes it – it looks like one of the robots that visited the Citadel with Luna.

  
“Wait, Prom!” Noctis tells his friend as he turns back, “It’s broken. It doesn’t move.”

  
Prompto lets out a relieved breath, “Really?”

  
They both stare at the broken robot.  
  
  
Noctis then turns to Prompto, pocketing his tingling hands in his soft black jacket, “So where do you wanna go now?”  
_  
  
_

“The only place you’re going is home!”

Noctis flinches as two big hands land on his shoulders.  
   
  
He looks over his shoulder, right at a furious Gladio.  
  
_  
“What the hell were you thinking!?”_   he yells at Noctis as he spins him around and grabs him by the front of his shirt.

“Trespassing here!? Didn’t your father tell you to never even _think_ about going to Niflheim!?”  
  
  
  
Noctis tries to escape his grip, “Let go Gladio – I only wanted to see the snow with Prom!”

  
Gladio doesn’t listen as he drags Noctis with him and Ignis gently takes hold of Prompto’s hand.

  
“We’re going home, now!” Gladio growls as he tightens his grip on the prince, afraid the stubborn boy will try something to get away from him again.

  _  
  
“Oh, no one’s going home now.”  
   
_

The four boys turn around to the female voice. Three figures approach them. One girl and two boys, dressed in thick long coats and scarfs to protect them from the cold weather.

   
Noctis looks at them. The silver-haired boy looks a lot older than them and looks really intimidating.

Ignis shoves his glasses further up his nose and narrows his eyes as he examines the three strangers.

    
“Ravus!?” he then says surprised.

   
Noctis looks surprised at Ignis. Ignis knows a lot, but he even knows this guy?

  
“Stay back Noct,” Gladio says in a low voice as he pulls Noctis behind him.  
  
  
Noctis, in turn, pulls Prompto behind him but peeks past Gladio’s big form to still see what’s going on.

 

 _“Noct?”_   Ravus repeats mockingly, “So that really is the future _King_ ,” he spits out the last word.

  
Noctis frowns, already deciding he doesn’t like the silver-haired boy for insulting him.  
  
  
“What’s it to you!?” Noctis challenges him, only to get a warning look from Ignis and a hand against his chest, holding him in place, from Gladio.

 

The three strangers laugh as they come closer and surround them.  
  
   
“That brat is going to be King?” the girl asks.

  
The youngest one, a blond boy snorts closest to their age, “He’s not smart if he thinks he’s just going to get away with trespassing here.”

Noctis raises his chin at them as he steps past Gladio, “You can’t do anything to us.”

  
“…Technically they can. We are on their land Your Highness,” Ignis corrects him.  
  
   
“Indeed,” Ravus takes a step closer to Noctis and in one movement he unsheathes his sword and holds it to Noctis’ throat.

  
The Prince is forced to raise his chin even higher to meet the taller boy’s eyes and tries to hide the fear in his eyes.

  
“Watch it!” Gladio yells at Ravus as he pulls Noctis back and steps in front of him.

  
Ravus now holds his sword against Gladio’s throat instead and glares, “The King’s sworn Shield. Be still…” his gaze briefly flickers each one of them, “ _All of you_.”

  
   
“Not good…” mutters Prompto scared, not daring to move.

  
Gladio glares at Ravus, “Look – I agree that this brat isn’t the smartest, but you’re not really gonna attack a ten-year-old, are you?”

  
Ravus lowers his sword and takes a step forward, “He still must be punished for trespassing in our Kingdom.”  
  
  
“ _Our_ Kingdom?” Ignis asks, “Ravus, why are you here and not in Tenebrae? Even if Tenebrae has been conquered, _that_ is still your Kingdom as its Prince.”  
   
    
  
“Prince…?” Noctis asks confused as he looks from Ignis to Ravus. He is the Prince from Tenebrae…?

  
   
Ravus levels a glare with Ignis, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m in training for the Imperial army. Noctis’ actions can’t go unpunished – we are ordered to capture trespassers and extend them to the authorities so they can decide upon a befitting punishment.”  
  
He turns to the girl, “Right, Aranea?”  
  
  
   
The girl has a sharp look in her eyes and steps forward with her arms on her hips as she looks at them.  
  
“Well, it’s obvious that the little Prince here is the cause of this incident. So we’ll go easy on you. Give us the Prince and you three are off the hook.”  
  
  
Gladio steps forward and gets right in her face, “Never,” he growls.

“Noctis, Prompto run!” Ignis orders them moving over next to Gladio, placing himself between them and the three strangers.  
  
   
There’s no other way for them to get out of this situation.  
  
The only option left is to get Noctis to escape.  
   
  
   
Not wanting to leave the two older boys behind, but knowing that _he can’t do anything himself_ … Noctis only briefly hesitates before he turns around.  
   
  
“Come! Hurry!” the prince says as he grabs Prompto’s hand and runs away with him.

  
“Hold it!” the youngest enemy yells and runs after them, but Ignis moves in front of the boy.  
  
“So we’re gonna fight now?” Aranea asks amused as she takes out a scythe she had strapped to her back and steps in front of Gladio.

  
“Don’t worry – it won’t take long,” Gladio grins smugly as summons his big sword and swings.

  
  
~~~

“Do you think we lost them?” Prompto asks when they’ve taken shelter in a small cave in the mountains.

  
Noctis takes a peek outside but he doesn’t see anything.

“They shouldn’t be able to find us,” he assures him, “We’re safe, for now.”  
   
  

“You’re far from safe, oh _Chosen King_.”

 

Noctis jumps as the silver-haired boy from before stands at the entrance.

No way! How did he find them?!  
  
  
Ravus advances toward them in the cave, leaving a trail of-

…

Oh, of course.

_  
The footprints in the snow..._

    
Noctis steps in front of Prompto as they both back away slowly from the entrance each time the other boy steps forward.

“Who are you?” Noctis asks him. He knows Ignis called him Ravus and that he is a Prince, but Noctis always thought that Tenebrae was a _good_ Kingdom.  
  
After all, that’s where Luna came from.

  
“I am the son of the previous Oracle that _died_ in _your_ land!” his voice is steel and his eyes burn with hatred.

  
   
It scares Noctis.  
   
   
   
“Oracle,” he repeats confused, taking another step back, “…You mean like Luna?”

  
Ravus’ eyes widen before he angrily points his sword once again at Noctis, “Don’t speak of my sister as if you’re familiar with her!”

  
“S-Sister?” Noctis repeats shocked as his mouth drops open, “You’re Luna’s brother!?”

 _  
“Lunafreya’s_ brother!” he corrects Noctis as he grabs him by his arm, “Now you’re coming with me.”

  
“Leave him alone!” Prompto yells.

A snowball flows through the air, hitting Ravus right in his face.

  
In that moment of surprise, Ravus releases Noctis’ arm.  
   
  
   
“Nice shot Prom! Run!” Noctis says and grabs Prompto’s hand once again as they run past Ravus outside of the small cave.

  
“Thanks, Prom!” he pants.

  
Prompto grins, “You’re welcome Noct!”

 

They keep running, but Ravus is faster.

  
“Noct!” Prompto suddenly shouts as his hand slips from Noctis’.  
   
   
No!  
  
   
Noctis looks around to see Ravus holding Prompto, forcing his arms behind his back.

  
“You can’t even save your own citizens,” Ravus lectures Noctis, “You will never be King.”  
   
   
Noctis balls his fists and glares at him.  
  
  
“Let him-!”

“LET HIM GO!”

 

  
Noctis looks on in surprise as his father walks up to them.

He looks _furious_.

  
  
Ravus looks just as surprised and immediately releases his hold on the blond.

  
Prompto quickly runs over to Noctis’ side.

  
“Are you okay Prom?” Noctis whispers softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Prompto nods with a soft smile and squeezes Noctis’ hand to reassure him.

  
Noctis sighs relieved and then looks around. Ignis, Gladio and Cor are also here.

_This didn’t turn out the way he wanted to…  
 _

  
He doesn’t dare make eye contact with anyone and quickly lets go of Prompto’s hand.

_Because of him, Prompto was in danger._

_Because of him, his dad and Cor had to come all the way out here._  
  
  
He can feel Prompto’s questioning gaze but doesn’t look at him.

  
   
Regis looks at Ravus, “I’m sorry for the disturbance my son’s caused. I will punish him myself. Let that be enough.”

  
Noctis swallows.

  
He doesn’t remember his father punishing him.

_Ever._

  
Ravus nods quickly, failing to hide he is put off guard by the stern voice of the King – it is totally different from how he remembers the man’s voice when his son was born, “T-That will do.”

With that, Ravus leaves.

  
   
Noctis carefully walks towards his father.  
 

_His father hasn’t even looked at him since he arrived.  
   
_

“Dad,” he starts carefully, “I-”  
 

“You’ve deliberately disobeyed me,” Regis says sternly finally facing his son.

  
Noctis feels guilty and looks down, “Dad, I’m sor-”

  
“Let’s go home.”

With that the King walks away, followed by Cor, Ignis, and Gladio.  
  
     
Noctis follows after them, keeping his head low, not wanting to face their disappointed and angry looks.

 

“Noct.” 

Noctis slowly glances up to Prompto next to him.

  
He bites his lip opens his mouth, “I’m really sor-”

  
“Thanks for letting me see the snow,” the blond boy nudges his shoulder with a smile, ignoring the fact that Noctis was trying to apologize.

  
   
Noctis’ eyes widen at Prompto’s smile.

  
His friend never fails to make him feel better. It brings a small smile on the Prince’s lips.

_  
  
At least Prompto isn’t angry with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Prompto finally made an appearance!  
> Also Prompto is not an MT here! This story turned out to be already much longer than I had planned from the start and since it is (mostly) focused on Noctis, adding Prompto's backstory and everything just didn't fit in my opinion.
> 
> So Prompto is not an MT but is the same personality wise.  
> If Prompto wasn't an MT and was born in Lucis I didn't see any reason why he couldn't live happily with his parents, so he does in here. What parents wouldn't want to take good care of someone as precious as Prompto?
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on the story!
> 
> See ya next time!


	5. Be Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So chapter 5 is up now! We're almost at 25% of the story!  
> I also have a feeling this chapter is a bit longer than the last ones, but I'm not sure.  
> If so - I hope you don't mind!
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading and for leaving kudos and comments!  
> You guys make my day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“That child infuriates me!” Ravus growls as he paces through the room.

  
“What are _you_ angry for?” the blond boy asks him, holding a cold pack against his cheek, “You haven’t even fought them and don’t have a scratch! That glasses guy doesn’t look like it, but he sure knows how to pack a punch.”

  
Aranea crosses her arms and leans against the wall, “Stop your whining Loqi. I agree with Ravus. If that child is to be King, he needs to learn that he can’t always rely on his daddy and that he has to accept the consequences of his actions.”

  
Loqi rolls his eyes, “Aranea, we’re also children. You sound like an old woma- Aah!” he flinches at the older girl’s glare, “O-Old and wise! Yes – that’s what I wanted to say!”

  
Aranea rolls her eyes, “Still – we need to do something. If the scourge continues to spread at this rate, our land will be doomed.”

  
Niflheim is already close to doomed. It is a mess since their Emperor suddenly died. The news hasn’t spread yet. Only a hand few of people know.

  
Ravus is the High Commander of the Imperial Army. So right now, the 15-year-old Prince of Tenebrae has the highest rank to lead them.

  
He has a strong sense of justice. One much like Aranea’s own. That’s why she stands by him.

Loqi is still in training and will never admit it, but he looks up to Ravus. He may even be a little jealous.

  
Ravus turns to her, “We can’t do much more else than completing our training now.”

  
  
“ _Is that so?”_

  
The three turn alert to the door opening.

  
There’s a man standing there. Amber eyes peer at them from under his hat.

  
  
A smile spreads on his lips, “If that’s really what you think – I made a mistake of coming to you.”

  
Ravus walks up to the man first, “Who are you?” he demands as he holds the hilt of his sword with one hand.

  
  
Only a few soldiers are authorized to enter this laboratory and even fewer know about the secret experiments that are done here.

And out of that small number that visits Zegnautus Keep frequently, this man - looking at them as though he _knows_ and only seems amused - is not someone Ravus has seen before.

  
  
The stranger holds his hands up in the air, “My name is Ardyn Izunia. I am a man of no consequence – but you are the ones that can make a difference.”

  
Aranea raises her chin as she stands next to Ravus, “Oh yeah? What exactly are you offering?”

  
Ardyn chuckles, “I offer you a chance to save your land.”

  
  
A chance to save their land?  
  
The three exchange a glance. That sounds so easy.  
  
Too easy.  
  
  
Loqi speaks up curiously, “Really? How?”

  
Ardyn passes between the three of them and spreads his arms, “The Starscourge has almost covered your land. Your Emperor wanted to take over Lucis to gain more land for the people here. But he was foolish and got greedy. The thought of claiming Lucis consumed him. His goal of building an army of Daemons that could wouldn’t fade in daylight to conquer Lucis, became his undoing.”

  
“It was never a good idea to do that in this laboratory,” Ravus agreed, “In the heart of Gralea.”

  
“So the Emperor made some big mistakes,” Loqi says, “Are you claiming you can do better?”

  
Ardyn raises his hands innocently, “I am not saying that the Emperor’s goal of reclaiming Lucis and using Daemons to do so was wrong- he just went about it the wrong way.”

  
Aranea rolls her eyes, “Well, the Daemons got destroyed during their break-out and we can’t exactly conquer Lucis on our own. Their army is too big for what’s left of ours.”

  
Ardyn lowers his voice, “I know one Daemon survived. It is still kept in the dungeons.”

  
“One Daemon won’t be enough to take down an army,” Loqi snorts.

  
“No need to worry,” Ardyn chuckles, “That one Daemon will be just enough. Lucis is bound to fall sooner or later. I mean – you have seen the future King after all.”

  
  
The three think back to the child they saw yesterday, hiding behind his friends and father.

  
  
Ardyn smirks, “At the rate the power of the ring of the Lucii is draining King Regis – his son is bound to take the throne over early. Let me tell you, that child won’t be ready to be King by then.”

  
“Well that sounds true enough," Loqi says smugly, "But what are we supposed to do then to take down a whole Kingdom? …Kill the King?” he jokes.

  
Ardyn's gaze darkens and a grin spreads on his lips, “Precisely.”

  
Loqi flinches at the vicious gleam in the man’s eyes. Even Aranea’s breath hitches for a second.

  
Ravus crosses his arms, seeming less fazed by the idea, “So we take down the King – Lucis falls and we claim it. What of the Prince?”

  
Ardyn grins, content to see how the children will most likely take part in his plan.  
  
“We let the Prince live,” he says, “After all – there must be a King to wield the ring to uphold the Wall that keeps out the Starscourge. Then Lucians and Niffs will live alongside each other in a place free of the scourge.”

  
The three children let the words sink in. Then they look at each other.  
  
Loqi nods first. Then Aranea.

  
Ravus looks up at Ardyn, “Alright. We will aid you in your plan to claim Lucis and kill the King.”

  
Ardyn looks at the three of them, “Perfect! Now, here’s my plan-”

~~~

 

“Cor,” King Regis speaks as they’re back in Insomnia and stand in the center of the courtyard of the Citadel.

  
“Yes, Majesty?” Cor asks even though he already can tell what his King is going to say.

  
“Take Prompto home,” King Regis says as he takes a look at the dark sky above them. It would be dangerous to let the boy go home by himself this late.

  
He then looks at the two young retainers, “Gladio and Ignis thank you for looking after my son. You two head inside now - I’ve got to teach my son a lesson.”

  
  
Noctis swallows.

  
  
His father’s almost never angry with him. He doesn’t even remember the last time he was angry…

Wait- _has_ his father ever been angry with him before? It feels like this is the first time.

  
Gladio and Ignis bow dutifully. They both spare a short glance at Noctis before they head inside the Citadel, but Noctis doesn’t look at them.

  
Noctis’ concerned gaze is trained on his father before he turns to his blond friend.

Cor nods at the order, “Come,” he says as he walks away with Prompto.

  
Prompto sends Noct a sympathetic glance over his shoulder as he walks away with the Marshal - leaving the father and son behind.  


_“Noctis.”_

  
Noctis flinches under the stern tone his father speaks in. He looks away from Prompto to his father who has his back turned to him. Noctis slowly walks up to him.

He now feels so small next to his father. He looks at the ground, not wanting to see the anger in his father’s eyes.

  
  
He doesn’t want to know what that looks like on his father.

  
  
King Regis closes his eyes, before finally letting them rest on his son.  


“Noctis, I’m very disappointed in you.”

  
Noctis saw that coming, but it still hurt enough to make him flinch and bite his lip in shame. “…I know.” His voice comes out as a soft whisper.

  
“You could’ve been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me. And what’s worse, you brought a citizen in danger!”

  
He had realized the dangers too late - despite the warnings of his father and uncle Ardyn.

  
He thought he could handle it, since one day he will be a King.

  
  
_But he’s nowhere near ready._

  
  
He didn’t mean to put Prompto in danger! Or Gladio or Ignis!

He just wanted to see the snow with his friend and prove that he was strong and brave enough to be a good King like his father!

  
No one seems to think he will be a good King.

  
Only Luna does.

But she doesn’t know what a stupid and dangerous thing he did today.

  
Everyone else knows.  
  
Everyone else is angry with him.

 

Tears well up in his eyes and his voice cracks as he finally looks up at his father, “I just wanted to prove that I’m brave! … _Like you_.”

The gaze in Regis’ eyes softens a bit, “Noctis, I’m only brave when I have to be. Being brave, doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble.”

  
“But you’re not scared of anything!” Noctis says as he shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

  
Regis sighs softly, “I was today.”

  
Noctis looks up at him curiously, “Y-You were?”

  
  
His father, _the King,_ scared!?

  
Why would he be scared? When he showed up, those bullies immediately left!

He didn’t have to be scared of anything back then!

  
“Yes,” Regis says, bending down so he is on the same eye level as Noctis, _“I thought I might_ _lose you_. _”_ Noctis slowly blinks in realization. His father was scared because he… was _worried_ about him.

  
Noctis feels even more guilty now and turns his gaze to the ground, “…Sorry.”

  
He stares at his feet, then a soft smile forms on his face as he realizes his father was worried about him because he _loves_ him.  
  
“I guess even Kings get scared then.”

  
Regis nods at him with a small smile and cuffs his son’s shoulder.

  
  
“But you know what?” Noctis whispers secretively.

  
  
The King smiles amused, “What?” he asks and waits for his son to continue.

  
“I think those guys were even scareder,” Noctis grins.

  
His father lets out an amused chuckle and lifts him up, “Come here you,” he nuzzles his beard in his neck like he did when the Prince was younger.

  
“Ngh! Dad! That tickles, haha!” Noctis giggles as he softly tries to push against his father’s face.

  
  
Then he gives up and instead wraps his arms around the big warm form of his father.

  
Noctis is afraid he might have grown to be too big or too heavy for his father to hold him like this since this has been a long while but to his surprise, his father seems to lift and hold him as though he weighs nothing.

  
  
He lets out another small giggle and looks up at his father from where his head rests on his father’s shoulder.  
  
“Dad?”

  
“Mhmhm,” Regis hums in response and his hand rubbing circles on Noctis’ back.

  
“We’re pals, right?”  
  
  
His father chuckles as he closes his eyes, “Right.”  
 

“And we will always be together, right?”

 

Regis opens his eyes and tenses.

 

He remembers how he held Noctis like this four years ago and made that promise to him.  
  
That he would be with him.  
  
Always.

 

Tears well up in his eyes as he is reminded of the prophecy and unconsciously tightens his grip on the boy.  
  
As if to further shield him from the dangers outside of the safety of his arms.

  
“Dad?” Noctis asks confused at the sudden silence. Did he say something wrong?

  
His father quickly hides his face in Noctis’ neck as he finally answers, “ _Of course_.”

  
  
Noctis doesn’t seem to notice the way his father’s breath hitched or how a small teardrop made its way from his father’s cheek to his shirt.  
  
He just closes his eyes in content and hugs his dad.

They stay like that for a while. Enjoying the feeling of holding each other close.

  
  
Noctis’s growing up, has to train more often and has to keep up with his studies.  
  
His father also gets busier with work, so moments like this together are less common than they were in the past.

  
  
Then Regis takes a deep breath and pulls away, “Noctis, let me tell you something.”  
  
Noctis looks up at him with wonder and listens.

  
“Look at the stars.”

  
Noctis looks up at the sky and his eyes widen. The stars shine brightly in different patterns. The sky matches his eyes.

  
“The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars.”

  
“Really?” Noctis asks in awe. There are so many stars!

  
  
“Yes. So whenever you feel alone, remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you.”  
  
  
  
Regis holds Noctis a bit tighter.

  
  
_“…And so will I.”_

~~~

 

As soon as Noctis enters the Citadel, he is scooped up by his mother and hold tightly to her.  
  
Regis immediately explains exactly what happened and that the two of them have talked so another lecture isn’t needed.

  
In response, Aulea just hugs Noctis. “Promise me you’ll never do something reckless like that again, okay sweetie?”  
  
Noctis nods, feeling bad for also worrying his mother, “I promise.”  
 

Noctis returns to his room, feeling tired and gets ready to go to bed. When he exits his bathroom, Ignis sits in a chair and Gladio sits on the corner of his bed.

They look up at him.  
  
The atmosphere is tense. Noctis softly closes the door behind him and swallows.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Noctis says, breaking the silence, “I shouldn’t have run away.”

 

“Hmph, at least you understand now,” Gladio stands up.  
  
   
Noctis winces as his Shield advances, but is surprised by feeling his warm hand resting on his head.

  
“Just don’t try to make our job harder than it already is, ‘kay? You’re quite a handful, you know?”

  
Noctis looks up to see Gladio smiling warmly at him.   
  
He returns the smile and answers softly, “I won’t.”

  
  
Then he looks at Ignis, who also approaches him.

  
“Please don’t scare us like that again Noct,” he says, examining Noctis to make sure he is not wounded.

  
Noctis grabs both Ignis' hands in his own and looks assuringly at Ignis, “I’m okay Iggy, thanks.”

  
“I’m glad," Ignis says, smiling at the way Noctis holds his hands - just like when they first met.  
  
“You should rest for now," he says as he glances outside the big window in the room, "It is already past your bedtime.”

“Iggy’s right,” Gladio says as he walks to the door, "Well, see ya tomorrow Noc-" 

  
“Wait!” Noctis says.

The two turn back to him.

  
“Could you… Could you read me a bedtime story?” Noctis looks away as his cheeks redden at his childish request.

  
Gladio and Ignis exchange a look.

  
“Aren’t you getting a bit old for this, Noct?” Gladio asks, but still pulls a chair over toward the bed as he knows what the little Prince will answer.

  
Noctis shakes his head, “No, I really like bedtime stories!”

He takes a book from the book shelve and hands it to Ignis.

  
“That one again?” Gladio asks surprised as he looks at the familiar cover, “Don’t you already know this one by heart by now?”

  
Noctis hops onto his bed, “It’s my favorite.”

  
Ignis’ lips curl into a warm smile as he takes the familiar book from Noctis’ outstretched hands, “Very well then,” he switches off the light in the room.

  
  
The room is dark now, except for the light of the lamp next to Noctis’ bed.

Noctis pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

  
Ignis sits down next to Noctis on the bed as he opens the book and Gladio sits backward on the chair in front of the bed.

  
Noctis rests his cheek on his legs as he listens to Ignis’ voice reading him the familiar story about a boy.

 

An ordinary boy named Lux.

  
He didn’t have any family or friends. He was all alone.

Then slowly he met all sorts of people and he wasn’t lonely anymore. But then an accident happened. Lux had to run from the enemy and had to leave his loved ones behind. He never saw them again.

And was all alone again.

He didn’t know what to do anymore. But then, he got a new beginning. He met someone willing to take him in. Lux had a family again. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to avenge the people he had lost and trained hard.

He joined the King’s army and fought the enemy. He was praised for his strength and bravery. With him they won the war.

  
The lonely young boy, became a hero.

 

It is an old story. Noctis remembers Ignis telling him the story was written back in the days where the Kingdom was at war with Niflheim. Because of that story, a lot of people applied to join the Kingsglaive.

  
Ignis closes the book and looks at Noctis’ face.

His eyes are closed and he breathes softly.

  
Ignis smiles warmly at the boy and presses a kiss on the boy’s head and whispers, “Sweet dreams, Your Highness.”

  
Gladio stretches as he gets up, “Can’t believe him. He fell asleep right before the ending.”

  
“And he most likely won’t wake up until noon.”

  
Gladio snorts at Ignis’ comment and lays Noctis properly down in his bed, tucking him in gently as to not wake the young Prince.  
   
“Goodnight, Noct.”

 

~~~

 

Noctis knows that what he did yesterday was wrong and he is glad no one seems angry with him anymore.   
  
…But secretly he is glad he got to see and feel the snow.

  
He continues writing his letter to Luna.

Luna started writing to him. He received the letter a few days after she visited. Noctis wanted to right back earlier, but didn’t know what to write about. But with Ignis’ help, he finally did it. He just wrote about how he was doing.

About training with Gladio, about Ignis reading him bedtime stories and about hanging out with Prompto- _letting a certain accident out of course._

  
He smiles when he finishes it.

“It’s done!” he says as he hands Ignis the letter, “Could you post it for me?”

Ignis smiles pleased, “Of course Noct, I’m sure she will be happy with the letter.”

  
Noctis hopes she will.

  
As Ignis leaves him alone in his room, Noctis lies down on his bed. He folds his hands under his head and relaxes.

He closes his eyes.

_  
Knock._

_Knock._

  
Noctis doesn’t know how long he had his eyes closed.

  
Is Ignis back already?

  
He sits upright. There’s no one in his room. He focuses on the sound.  
  
  
There it is again!

He slides off his bed.  
  
Pushing aside the curtains, he looks through his window. He smiles with joy as he sees who is standing on his balcony.

  
“Uncle Ardyn!” he says happily as he steps out on the balcony, “What are you doing here?”

  
His uncle smiles softly as he looks down on him, “I am here to take you somewhere, little Prince.”

  
Noctis blinks excitedly, “Really? Where!?”

  
Ardyn chuckles softly, “Now that is a surprise. You will find out once we get there.”

He then summons his weapon and throws it in the distance.

  
Noctis raises an eyebrow, “Are we warping out of here? Why not take the entrance? Maybe the others will think I ran away again.”

  
Ardyn shakes his head, placing a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.  
  
“I assure you they won’t. For you see – I have a surprise for you and your father. You know, a sort of father-son…thing. I am to take you there and then I will take your father. And how could we get there faster than by warping?”

  
The grip on his arm is firm, as if Ardyn is not planning on letting him go - but Noctis doesn’t notice it.  
  
Instead, the young boy nods excited and summons his own weapon with a grin.

  
“Okay then! Let’s go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title says it all. Things are getting real.
> 
> Be prepared for the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy the story!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see ya next time!


	6. Long Live The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here's the sixth chapter!  
> I hope you don't mind that it's a bit longer than the rest, I just didn't want to cut this scene up.
> 
> I'm curious to see what you think of this chapter!

“Uncle Ardyn, could you tell me the surprise?” Noctis asks him as he sits on a rock at the bottom of a ravine called The Three Valleys. It’s quite far from the Citadel.  
  
Ardyn shakes his head, “Of course not! Then it won’t be a surprise, would it?”  
  
Noctis puffs his cheeks as he thinks. Then he grins, “I’ll still act surprised!”  
  
Ardyn chuckles as he ruffles his hair, “Oh such a naughty boy you are! But no – It is just for you and your daddy. Well, I’ll better go get him then.”  
  
  
Noctis hops off the rock after Ardyn, “Oh can I-?”  
  
  
“No,” Ardyn answers quickly as he pulls Noctis up by his waist and places him back on the rock.  
“No – just stay on this rock. You don’t want to end up in another mess as you did in Niflheim.”  
  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen briefly, before he looks down humiliated, “You know about that?”  
  
  
“Noctis, everyone knows about that. Luckily daddy was there to save you,” Ardyn says as Noctis looks away shyly.  
  
Ardyn cups his chin to make the boy look at him, “Now stay here and don’t move. Your father and the surprise will be here shortly.”  
  
Noctis nods and Ardyn lets go of him, “That’s a good boy.”  
  
He then walks away.  
  
Noctis stays on the rock like instructed, swinging his legs.  
  
  
“Hey, uncle Ardyn?” Noctis calls out one last time.  
  
Ardyn turns around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Noctis smiles at him, “Will I like the surprise?”  
  
Ardyn lets out another low chuckle and continues walking away, “ _Oh_ _Noct_ , it is to _die_ for.”

Then Noctis is left alone on the rock in the middle of the empty ravine.  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Noctis swings his legs over the rock and leans back on his arms as he looks up at the sky. He enjoys the feeling of the sun shining on his face and closes his eyes for a moment as he waits for his father. He doesn’t hear anyone approach him.  
  
Then the warm feeling of the sun is gone – as if the sun is blocked out.

Noctis slowly opens his eyes in surprise. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and his breath stops.  
  
His eyes widen in fear and a loud yell makes its way from his throat as he sees the creature.  
  
A giant blue snake-like woman with six arms that each wield swords advances on him.  
  
Noctis has never seen anything like that – but he has heard about it in bedtime stories his parents used to read him.  
She glares at him and raises her arms as if to strike him.  
  
Before he can think, he feels his body move on his own.

  
He runs.

He forgets about waiting for his father for the surprise –

_He just runs_.

  
~~~

  
  
  
“Regis!” Ardyn calls as he barges in the throne room.  
  
Regis steps up from his throne with surprise, “Ardyn?”  
  
The man almost never sets a foot in the Citadel. Regis knows it hurts his brother to see everything that could have been his - _if only he was born first_.  
  
  
So whatever brings Ardyn here, must be important.  
  
  
Before Regis can even ask him the reason for his visit, Ardyn already speaks.  
  
“There’s been sight of a Daemon in the ravine!” Ardyn gasps as if he’s been running for a while, “Noctis is there!”  
  
Regis’s eyes widen, “Noctis!?” he says shocked as he already runs past Ardyn out of the throne room.  
  
  
He has to hurry!  
  
His son is everything to him! No one who knows the King doubts that fact. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Cor is right behind him as he storms out of the Citadel.

They both don’t see the satisfied smirk on Ardyn's face before he turns around to follow them back to the Three Valleys.  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


Noctis runs as fast as his little legs can carry him – but the Daemon is faster.

She swings at him with her sword as she gets closer.

Noctis looks around for a way out, but he’s stuck.

  
He’s in a ravine with no escape. He can warp – but his magic has limits. Using his magic will make him tire even faster. The first time he went into statis was also the last time.  
  
  
He has never been allowed to press his limits any further since that accident during training. He used his magic too much and went down with a terrible headache and fever afterwards. Ever since then, Gladio makes sure he doesn't use too much magic during training. But Gladio isn't here now.  
  
  
Noctis doesn't know his own limits.  
  
He's caught between using magic and risking going down because of it.  
  
  
  
Still – there’s no other option now.

  
  
He doesn’t even _think_ about fighting the Daemon.  
  
  
He has one sword. She has _six_.  
He is small. She is _big_.  
  
  
Even Gladio would tell him now that sometimes it _is_ better to back down from a fight.  
  
  
He won’t stand a chance.  
  
  
So instead, he just summons his sword and throws it in front of him.  
Warps.  
Then he runs again.  
  
Each time she gets too close – he warps further ahead.  
  
  
He keeps it up for a while, but feel his muscles start to ache slowly.  
  
  
His breathing gets heavier and his legs feel heavier. His small feet seem to burn each time they land on the ground and even his throat starts to ache.  
  
  
He knows he won’t keep it up for long now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he stumbles.  
  
He falls to the ground, grazing his knee on the rocky ground. He doesn’t look at the wound, he gets up quickly –

_  
But he’s too late._

  
The Daemon strikes at him and he closes his eyes, holding his sword in front of him in a last attempt to defend himself- Then the Daemon shrieks.  
  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen as one of her arms suddenly drops from her body as if its cut off.  
  
But he didn't do it.  
  
He looks around.  
  
  
Did someone arrive to help him?  
  
No – he doesn’t see anyone.  
  
  
  
Then he realizes that this is his chance and he runs again.

The Daemon seems even angrier than before and throws one of her swords at Noctis.  
  
  
Noctis tries to dodge, but fails and shouts as he feels the sword graze his back. He drops down and is paralyzed from the pain.  
  
  
Tears flow down his cheeks as he bites on his lip, desperately trying to get up.  
  
When he sits down on his knees, he sees a flash of blue appear next to him from the corner of his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Noctis!”  
  
  
Noctis looks over his shoulder as he sits on his knees and sees his father.  
  
Relief floods through him immediately.  
  
  
His dad is here.  
  
That means he's _safe_.  
  
  
“Dad!?” Noctis asks hopefully as the tears freely flow from his eyes. He swings his arms around his father, “Dad! I-I was so scared!” he cries in his father’s shirt.  
  
Behind his father, the Daemon roars loudly and lunges toward them.  
  
  
Its movements are slower. The Daemon is bleeding a lot.  
  
It looks like blood anyway, but it’s black. It’s as if she’s dying but still wants to fight until the end.  
  
  
“I know Noctis, don’t worry I’ll protect you,” his father says as he holds his son in one arm and with the other throws his sword high up in the air. They both disappear in flash of blue before the Daemon can hit them.  
  
Regis hangs from his sword near the top of the ravine – but not close enough to pull himself up with Noctis in his arm.  
  
  
“Your Majesty!” Noctis looks up and sees Cor standing on the edge. He stretches out a hand to help them.  
  
“Cor – help Noctis," Regis says as he shifts Noctis and lifts him up, “I can get up myself.”  
  
  
Cor nods as he stretches his hands and catches the boy.  
  
  
Regis breathes exhausted, “Get him to safety first.”  
  
“Dad!” Noctis calls out worried.  
   
“It’s okay son,” Regis assures him, “I may be old, but I’m still strong.”  
  
  
Noctis smiles relieved. Of course, he is!  
  
No one is stronger than his dad!  
  
  
Cor nods to his King as he carries Noctis away.  
  
  
  
  
Regis smiles relieved, knowing that his son is safe and climbs up the last bit before his hands find the edge.  
  
He made it. Now he only has to get-  
  
  
“Agh!”  
  
  
Regis cries as his hands get crushed.  
  
He glances up and sees a figure standing, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over the King. The figure’s boots press harder down on his fingers and Regis clenches his teeth.

_  
“A-Ardyn!?”_

  
  
~~~  
  
  
  


“Stay here your Highness – I’ll go to your father,” Cor says as he puts the little Prince down in the cover of a rock.

  
Noctis nods, “Hurry!” he says as he doesn’t want to wait too long to be reunited with his father.  
  
  
Cor hurries back to the King as Noctis pulls his knees up and swings his arms around them.  
  
  
  
His father is fine. He is strong.  
   
  
Cor will help him, they will get back any minute.

  
  
So he waits.

 

And waits.

_And waits_.

  
  
  
“Cor?” Noctis calls out, but he doesn’t hear anyone.

He’s been gone for far too long.

  
Maybe something bad happened after all?  
  
  
Feeling nervous, Noctis stands up carefully and hisses at the pain he feels from the gash in his back and the ache in his leg.  
  
  
He ignores the trembling of his legs and the ache in his muscles as he instead grits his teeth and slowly limps back in the direction of the ravine.  
  
  
  


~~~  
  


  
Ardyn smiles victoriously and bends through his knees – not moving the foot that rests on the fingers of his brother.  
  
  
He gazes deep in Regis’ eyes with a smug smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
A look so evil it scares Regis.  
  
  
  
After applying a bit more pressure with his foot, Ardyn then removes the boot and instead grabs Regis’ hand.  
  
  
The King watches on in confusion, not able to do anything but hold on to the edge. His toes rest on a small rock, just enough to lift some strain from is hands.  
  
  
“I’ll be taking this,” Ardyn says as he takes the Ring of the Lucii from Regis’ finger.  
  
  
Regis shakes his head, “No- Ardyn-!”  
  
  
A shockwave erupts through the sky.  
  
Invisible fields high in the sky, become visible one by one as they break down.  
  
_  
  
The wall is gone.  
  
  
_  
“ _Farewell dear brother_ ,” Ardyn mocks smugly as he stands straight again.

  
He adjusts the hat on his head and smirks down on him as he kicks against the King’s fingers.  
  
With each kick, Regis loses his grip on the edge.

The panic in Regis’ eyes grows as he feels his fingers fail him.  
  
  
  
He wants to warp, but he can’t.  
  
He has used up too much energy, warping all the way over here from the Citadel without rest.  
  
  
He doesn’t flinch when he hears the Daemon shriek far beneath them.  
  
That’s when it finally sinks in that Ardyn had this planned all along.  
  
_  
His own brother._  
  
  
He planned for it to end like this.  
  
  
Feeling betrayed, Regis looks at Ardyn with a deep sadness in his eyes. He knew of the grudge his brother bore against him, but he never knew it would be to this extent.  
  
  
The King swallows and words fail him as he accepts that _this is it_.

  
He had a nice life. He cared deeply for his people and was loved by them in return.  
  
  
He had loyal friends that always stood by him.

He married an amazing woman, he still feels lucky for marrying.  
  
And he had the most precious thing in the world.  
   
_His son_.  
  
  
  
His final thoughts are of Noctis.  
  
His dear boy still needs him.  
  
He needs his father to guide him – he can’t be King yet.  
  
  
_But it ends here_.

  
  
There’s no way for Regis to get out of this alive.

 

He closes his eyes in acceptance.  
  
_  
Sorry Clarus, it looks like I will be joining you sooner than you would have wanted._

_  
  
I’m sorry Aulea, Cor…_

_  
  
“We will always be together, right?” “  
  
Of course.”_

 

_I’m sorry Noctis.  
  
_

_  
I love you._

  
 

“ _Long live the King_.”

With that, Ardyn kicks the last fingers over the edge.

Regis lets out his last breath as he feels himself falling backward and closes his eyes.  
   
    
  


~~~  
  
  


Noctis runs and runs-  
  
  
He is almost there!  
  
  
He reaches the edge of the ravine and looks-  
  
A figure falls straight down.  
  
  
Noctis recognizes him immediately.  
  
His heart stops beating, his eyes widen and his throat burns-  
   
   
“DAAAAAD! NOOOOOO!” Noctis shouts from the top of his lungs.  
  
  
The Daemon grabs his father in one of its hands during his fall. She throws him to the ground and pierces his chest with a sword.  
  
Then the Daemon itself drops down to the ground as if it used the last of its power to attack his father.  
  
  
  
“Nononono! NOOO!” Noctis keeps repeating as tears flow down his cheeks.  
  
He coughs exhausted but summons his sword. He throws it down, warps and runs to his father.  
  
  
_He can’t be-!_

  
“Dad!” Noctis calls out worried and his voice echoes in the ravine.

  
When his voice fades out it’s deadly silent.  
  
  
There’s no sound except for his breathing and footsteps.

  
“Dad!?” he whispers scared as he kneels next to his father.

He lies on his back. The sword stands upright from his chest.  
  
  
  
Noctis gasps scared at the deep red stains covering his clothes and the blood underneath him.

“No…!” he says as he takes hold of his father arm.

  
He shakes it lightly and watches his face carefully for a reaction.  
  
  
But his eyes stay closed. His face stays peaceful as though he is in a deep sleep.

Noctis sobs as he buries his face in his father’s arm.  
  
  
“Dad…? Come up, you gotta…. get up!” he whispers weakly as his voice cracks.

The tears flow down his face and he feels a heavy lump in his throat.

  
“Dad, we gotta go home…” he shivers and cries.

  
“No…!” Noctis rasps, his voice hoarse from screaming.   
  
He lies down next to his father and softly pulls his father’s arm around his shoulder as he sobs in his father’s chest.

  
“ _Y-You promised…. you’d always… be with me_.”  
  
  


~~~

   
  


“Noctis.”

Noctis opens his eyes and blinks. For a second, he thought it was his father that called his name. But that hope fades quickly as his father still lays deadly still next to him.

Noctis sits up and rubs his eyes as he turns to face the direction of the voice.

_  
  
“What have you done?”_

  
Noctis’ eyes widen at the soft accusing tone of his uncle.

  
The young Prince stands up slowly, ignoring the pain in his body.  
  
He ignores the feeling of his hoodie sticking against the wound in his back, the aching feeling as he moves his muscles and trembling legs and looks guilty up with tears in his eyes.

  
  
“T-There was a Daemon – h-he saved me!” Noctis rubs his hands over his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

His throat feels dry and his head hurts from crying, “I-I didn’t- didn’t mean for it to happen…! It was an a-accident.”

  
“Of course, of course, you didn’t mean for it to happen,” Ardyn says as he sinks to one knee and wraps his arms protectively around his nephew.

  
  
Noctis sinks into the embrace and his hands cling to his uncle and he buries his face in his uncle’s shirt. Seeking comfort in the familiar scent and feeling.

  
  
  
“No one ever means for these things to happen,” Ardyn says as he soothingly strokes Noctis’ hair and back.  
  
  
  
If he notices Noctis’ soft whimpers as Ardyn touches him too close to the wound on his back, Ardyn doesn’t show it and keeps going.

  
He turns his face and whispers in Noctis’ ear, “But the King is _dead_.”

  
Noctis stops sobbing and pulls away softly to look with wide eyes at his uncle.  
  
  
Ardyn continues as if he doesn’t notice the distress he’s causing the young Prince, “And if it weren’t for you – he’d still be alive.”

Noctis’ eyes fill with realization as the words sink in, “I-It’s my fault…”

  
  
  
Uncle Ardyn is right.  
  
  
  
If it wasn’t for him, his father wouldn’t have had to save him. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

  
  
_His father wouldn’t have died._

  
  
Ardyn gasps suddenly, “What will your _mother_ think?”

  
Noctis looks shocked and breathes heavily. His mother?! She would be so mad at him…!

  
No, _no_ – she would _hate_ him!

  
Noctis feels the tears running down his cheeks once again.  
  
  
She would hate him - just like he does himself now!

  
  
  
“There is something you can do.”

  
Noctis looks up hopefully at his uncle. Is there a way to still save his father? He really doubts it.

Ardyn grabs his chin to make sure he has Noctis’ full attention, “Runaway Noctis.”

  
  
Noctis looks surprised.  
  
  
_Runaway?_  
  
  
Would that make things better?  
  
He wants to look at his father, but the hold on his chin forces him to keep looking at Ardyn.

  
“Runaway and _never_ return,” Ardyn says softly and lets go of the boy.

  
Noctis scrambles up. His legs feel weak. He takes a few steps backward. He glances from Ardyn to his father.

 

Uncle Ardyn is right. There’s nothing else he can do.  
  
  
  
His mother, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto and Cor...

  
He doesn’t want everyone to _hate_ him.

 _  
  
...He doesn’t want to go home without his father_.

  
  
So he with his mind made up, he hastily rubs away the tears from his eyes and does as his uncle tells him.

  
Without looking back-

_He runs_.

  
~~~  
  
  


Ardyn looks in the direction Noctis ran off to and smirks.  
  
  
“You three did great.”  
  
  
He turns around to face the three Niffs that arrived shortly after Noctis left.  
  
  
Ravus nods as Aranea smiles satisfied and Loqi grins victorious.  
  
  
“It was a hard job to make sure the brat wouldn’t get killed,” Loqi chuckles.  
  
Ravus points to somewhere behind him, “As for the Marshal – he lies unconscious near the edge. He was too focused on saving his King, he didn’t see or hear us coming.”  
  
  
  
Ardyn can’t keep a smile from his face.  
  
The three children really did prove themselves useful to him.  
  
  
  
“Well done my children,” Ardyn regards them with his praise, “Your job is done for now. You will hear soon from me.”  
  
Ardyn’s eye falls on a black bloodied piece of cloth that belongs to his nephew. He kneels down and grabs it.  
  
  
  
The King is gone.  
  
The little Prince is gone.  
  
_  
  
Now there is nothing left to stand between him and the throne!_  
  
  
  
He smirks, “Finally.”  
  
  


~~~  
  
  
  


Noctis struggles to keep his eyes open.  
  
  
He’s exhausted.  
  
  
_Everything hurts._  
  
  
  
The ground feels so soft he can fall asleep any second now.  
  
  
  
He doesn’t know when he even fell down on the ground.  
  
He doesn’t know where he is, but he finds that he doesn’t care.  
  
  
He ran.  
  
He ran until his little legs couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
  
  
Now he just wants to sleep.  
  
  
His eyes get heavy.  
  
  
  
He doesn’t open them when he hears a voice call out to him.  
  
  
  
“Hey!? You okay! Stay with me now!”  
  
  
  
He ignores the voice and doesn’t wake up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... for as far you could enjoy it of course- with Regis dying and all.
> 
> It was such a sad scene to write! Mufasa's dead scene gets me every time, so I just hope I did a decent job at writing this chapter.
> 
> See ya next time!


	7. No turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this story!
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes in the editing. I edited it but got an error about the server being under maintenance - twice - so I had to do it all over again for three times. So it could be that I skipped a few things.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“King Regis’ death, was a terrible tragedy,” Ardyn speaks as he stands in front of the throne room.

He looks down on the attending citizens and the Kingsglaive. Cameras flash in front of him.

“But to also lose our dear Noctis… who had barely become to live…”  
  
  
  
Aulea sobs softly behind him.  
  
Though she desperately tries to hide it in front of the press and her citizens, the loss of her beloved husband and her precious son is too much for her to handle.  
  
  
  
Cor wraps an arm around her in comfort. His other arm is in a brace, as is right leg.  
  
He didn’t return unscathed from the fateful accident and with no memory of what exactly transpired.  
  
He remembers seeing Regis hang on the edge.  
  
He remembers hiding Noctis in the cover of a big rock and hurrying back to help his charge-  
only to wake up in the infirmary in the Citadel and hearing the terrible news from a crying and grieving Aulea who stayed by his side when he was unconscious.  
  
  
He knows she doesn’t blame him but Cor feels like he failed his dear friend and King.  
  
  
He failed to protect Regis as well as his son.  
  
  
People dub him as Cor ‘the Immortal’, for being the only one that survived.  
It’s a title he _loathes_ as he should be all but the only one that survived.  
  
It’s a title that will always haunt him and remind him of his failure.

 

~~~

 

   
Ignis takes off his glasses. He doesn’t need them, his sight is fine– he only wears them so he can see perfectly clear _.  
_ He always wears them but right now they only bother him.  
  
  
The glasses get stained each time he cries.  
  
  
After having to wipe them for what feels like the hundredth time, he finally gives in and listens to Gladio’s advice.  
  
‘ _You don’t have to hide behind your glasses. There’s no shame to cry in a situation like this,'_ his friend had told him.  
  
  
He should have avoided this. He shouldn’t have left the young Prince alone when he posted the letter to Lunafreya.

They had been so angry at him the day before after what happened in Niflheim.   
  
_O_ _f course,_ he would have run away again.  
  
Ignis should have known that - despite them accepting Noctis’ apology and acting like it hadn’t happened - the poor boy was still bothered deeply by it.  
  
  
The young Prince was more sensitive than he usually let on. It’s a side of him only Ignis seems to know well _but not enough._  
  
  
Still, to think that Noctis made it all the way to the ravine in The Three Valleys… Noctis must have felt really hurt.  
  
  
Did he even plan to return?  
  
Did he dislike his home so much?  
  
Did he dislike _them_ so much?  
  
  
He failed both as the Prince’s advisor and his friend–  
  
He failed as his _brother_.

 

~~~

  
    

Next to Ignis, Gladio doesn’t hold up any better. The big guy may seem tough, but he has a big heart and cares deeply for the people close to him.

Out of everyone, he may very well be the one that blames himself the most.  
  
  
He feels like he is the one that scared Noctis away and drove him to run away again.

If he hadn’t been so harsh with Noctis, he probably wouldn’t have left and the accident wouldn’t have happened.

  
He knows the young Prince was trying hard, Gladio just pushed him harder.  
  
Not to punish him, but because he wanted to make sure Noctis could at least defend himself in a fight.

 _  
Because he loved him._  
  
  
He loved the little brat like the little brother he never had.  
  
Even though Noctis may have been a ‘stubborn little shit’ at times, he was his _favorite_ stubborn little shit.

 

He lays a hand on Ignis' shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, despite needing comfort himself.

With his other hand, he once again wipes the tears from his eyes.  
  


~~~

 

A blond boy in the crowd is the one that cries the hardest– or that does the least to try and hide his tears.

The boy sobs loudly as he stares at the picture of the father and son placed in front of the room on an altar. Candles are lit around the pictures and there are beautiful red and white roses placed in front of them.  
  
He clings onto his mother as she hugs him in comfort and whispers soft soothing words to him.

  
Prompto wipes his nose as he looks at the picture of his friend. His dark blue eyes shine and his head his tilted as he smiles at the camera next to his father.  
  
He looks so happy.  
  
  
Prompto can still recall the moment the King stepped out of his car, the Regalia, and spread his arms to hug his son who had been waiting for him on the steps of the Citadel. After their tight hug, the father and son turned to Prompto with a smile. Noctis clinging to his father's arm as if he wasn't planning on letting him leave ever again.  
  
  
They both looked so happy and lovingly.  
  
That's why Prompto took the picture.  
  
  
He had never expected to see that beautiful picture displayed like this.  
  
_During their memorial._  
  
  
Prompto's teary eyes are glued to the blue ones smiling right at him. As if to tell him  
  
' _Don't worry Prom! Everything will be_ fine.'  
  
  
Prompto just can't believe that.  
  
He can't accept this!  
   
   
_He didn’t deserve to die!_

  
He lost his very _first_ and _best_ _friend_. Now Prompto is all alone without friends. Once again.

  
No more laughing about stupid jokes, exploring new places, going to the arcade and taking pictures together.  
  
No more having fun together and just be together. They leaned on each other when no one else could.  
  
  
When no one else would understand.  
  
When only they knew they understood each other and would keep each other’s secrets.  
   
    
No more. Noctis is gone now.

  
  
Prompto looks up when a big hand lands on his shoulder.  
  
He pulls away from his mother softly and sees Gladio and Ignis standing by him.  
  
  
He offers them a soft smile, but the effect is lost with the tears spilling from his eyes.  
   
The big guy wraps his arms around both him and Ignis.  
  
  
Prompto doesn’t even try to stifle his cries anymore as they are muffled by Ignis’ jacket – He will apologize for dirtying it later.  
  
The three of them soon embrace each other in a comforting hug.

 

~~~ 

 

“…For me it is a deep, passing loss,” Ardyn speaks as his speech nears the end and he gazes upon the crowd somberly, “So it is with a heavy heart.., _that I ascend the throne_.”  
  
  
It was to be expected. He is the only one left of Royal blood after all.  
  
  
  
Despite that, Aulea can’t help but glance at him with worry in her eyes as she sees the victorious smile spread on the new King’s face.  
  
Cor makes a disapproving sound, but doesn’t state his disagreement. The three boys break free from the hug to look at their new leader. Gladio doesn’t look happy, Ignis just looks at him suspiciously and Prompto looks scared.  
  
  
They all realize that someone who just lost their brother and nephew – shouldn’t look this happy this soon afterward.  
  
It’s like he already forgot what happened to his _family_.

  
  
  
“Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era…” Ardyn spreads his arms wide and grins.  
  
“ _In which Lucians and Niffs come together in a great and glorious future_!”  
  
  
  
  
That last part smashes in like a bomb in the crowd.  
  
Shocked expressions appear on the faces. Before anyone can further react, the doors of the Citadel open. Niffs fill into the room. The Lucians look on with shock as the _intruders_ merge with the crowd. Not only in the Citadel, but everywhere throughout the Kingdom, the Niffs walk the streets.  
  
  
The Kingdom of Lucis now belongs to them too.

 

~~~

 

Noctis shifts to his side and covers his eyes with his arm as he slowly opens them.  
  
Where is he?  
  
He remembers running –  
  
_His father…_ !?

 

He winces as he tries to sit up and feels a sharp sting in his back. He looks down to see that his hoodie and shirt are gone.  
  
There’s white bandage wrapped around his torso. He frowns.  
  
 Who did that?

  
He crawls to his knees and looks around. He is in a dark closed space.  
  
  
Like the tent, he sometimes created for himself to hide in when he was younger - using his bed sheets, pillows and the frame of his bed. He used to do that when it was storming outside or when he had a nightmare. Sometimes Gladio would help him build it and Ignis would read them a bedtime story afterward in their small, cozy space.  
  
He slowly crawls out the comforting space, trying hard not to strain his back.  
  
  
It’s dark outside.  
  
  
The first thing he sees is a campfire. He looks at the warm flames and shivers. Only then noticing how cold it is without his clothes covering his upper body.  
  
It’s quiet outside. He doesn’t hear anything other than the soft call of an owl in the distance and the soft crackling sound of the campfire.  
  
  
He rubs his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm and to stop himself from trembling. He fights to keep his teeth from clattering and sits down next to the fire for more warmth.  
  
  
  
For a minute he regrets leaving the cozy space, but he needs to know where he is. He longs for his shirt and soft hoodie to keep him warm.  
  
He shivers softly and calms down as he stares in the flames.

  
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
  
Noctis jumps at the loud voice next to him and looks to his side.

A girl a bit older than him slowly advances toward him. She wears a yellow vest and blue shorts. Beneath her red cap, she wears curly blond twin tails.  
  
Her brown eyes shine with worry.  
  
  
Noctis hugs his legs as he watches the unfamiliar girl carefully and quickly nods in response.  
  
“I-I’m fine.”  
  
  
“Is he awake?”  
  
A little boy hops over from behind the girl to also get closer to Noctis. He’s younger than the girl and just reaches her shoulder in height. He wears a red shirt and light brown shorts.  
   
He kneels down in front of Noctis with a big grin as he brings his hand to his chest, “We thought you would die! But I saved you!”  
  
The girl coughs with a soft laugh, “No, _we_ saved ‘m.”  
  
  
  
Noctis quickly stands up, feeling uneasy when the strangers both look down on him and rises to meet their heights.  
  
  
“Thanks for your help,” he says sincerely, assuming they're the ones that tended to the wound on his lower back. He turns around and walks away from them and the campfire. His back doesn’t hurt as much as before but the wound still stings.

He feels fine for now so he should keep going.  
  
  
“Hey, where are ya goin’?” the girl asks. Only now does Noctis notice her heavy accent.  
  
  
Where is he going? He has no idea. He doesn't even know where he is now.  
  
But it should be fine as long as he keeps going.   
  
  
“Nowhere,” Noctis answers as he keeps walking away from the tent and the campfire.  
  
“What’s wrong?” the small boy asks as he quickly catches up with Noctis.  
  
“Yeah – you can’t just go _nowhere_. Where’re ya from?”  
  
  
  
Noctis thinks back to his home. He sees the halls of the Citadel, his room –  
_  
His friends, his paren-  
  
  
_ “Who cares,” he says with a shake of his head as he fastens his pace to shake the other two of, “I can’t go back.”

The girl softly places her hand on his shoulder, “So – you’re also alone?”  
  
  
  
Noctis stops at that and turns to look at the two other children properly. There’s a sadness in his eyes that he recognizes.  
  
  
_That’s how he feels now too.  
_  
  
  
The boy takes his silence as agreement and moves to stand in front of him, looking up, “So, what happened?”  
  
Noctis avoids his questioning gaze, “Something terrible… I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
   
The girl smiles softly, “That’s okay, you don’t have ta. Is there any way we can help ya?”  
  
  
  
No they can’t help. The only thing he can do now is run. That’s what Uncle Ardyn said.  
  
  
Noctis smiles humorlessly, “Not unless you can change the past.”  
  
   
The boy grabs his hands to make Noctis look at him, “We can’t do that… but I felt like that too, a long time ago. But you know what Cindy than told me?” the boy says glancing at the blond girl called Cindy briefly before looking back at Noctis.  
  
Noctis shakes his head and the boy grins, “You have to put your behind in the past!”  
  
  
…  
  
…What?  
  
  
Noctis can’t help the small giggle that escapes his lips.  
The boy’s reaction doesn’t help much either. He looks confused when Noctis suddenly starts laughing at him.  
  
Cindy, lets out a loud laugh, “No that ain’t it Talcott - I told ya to put your _past behind ya_!” she turns confidently to Noctis.  
  
“Ya know – bad things happen and sometimes ya can’t do anythin’ ‘bout it, right?”  
   
“Right,” Noctis agrees. What happened with his father is like that.  
  
“Wrong!” Talcott grins, catching Noctis’ attention again.  
  
  
  
The Prince raises an eyebrow. He really doesn’t understand these two.  
  
  
  
“When the world turns its back on ya-,” Talcott starts.  
  
“-Ya turn your back on the world!” Cindy finishes.  
  
  
Noctis frowns confused, not sure if that makes sense, “Well… That’s not what I was taught.”  
  
Cindy swings his arm around him, “Well then ya need a new lesson! Repeat after me - Hakuna Matata.”   
  
“Hakuna… Matata?” Noctis repeats innocently with a tilt of his head.  
  
  
  
What kind of language is that? What does it even mean?

 

As if reading the question on Noctis’ face, Talcott elaborates, “It means, _no worries_. It’s our motto!”  
  
“What’s a motto?” Noctis asks even more confused.  
  
“A motto is like a rule ya live by,” Cindy explains, “So we live our lives with as little worries as we can – it makes everything much more fun.”  
  
“It really does,” Talcott beams, “Hey uhm, since you’re also alone… would ya wanna stay with us?”  

  
  
Noctis looks from Talcott to Cindy.  
  
Why would they want him to stay with him?  
  
It’s not their duty to.  
  
They don’t know he’s a Prince, right? They’re also not friends yet.

  
  
“Why are you asking me that?” Noctis asks unsure, “You don’t even know me.”  
  
Cindy smiles as she pats Noctis on his shoulder, “That doesn’t matter! You’re like us – you don’t have anyone left to take care for you, so we will take care of each other!”  
  
Talcott cheers, “Like family! Cindy is now my big sister!” Then he turns to Noctis and rubs the back of his neck trying and failing to hide his excitement, “And I-I’ve always wanted a big brother.”

  
Noctis blinks at him.  
  
_  
  
Brother?  
  
  
_ Gladio and Ignis are like his brothers. Prompto too. He cares deeply for them.

_  
…Would they all be worried about him now?_

  
Would they even have noticed that he is gone?  
  
Of course, they must have noticed.  
  
  
_A_ _re they searching for him now?  
  
_

He suppresses the feeling inside of him that wants to see his friends and mother again.

Instead, Noctis wishes deeply that they won’t _ever_ find him.  
  
   
If they find out what he did, they wouldn’t want to be his friends anymore.  
  
Or his _brothers_ anymore.

  
  
  
“…Are you okay? If you don’t wanna be my brother… it’s fine too.”  
  
Noctis immediately shakes his head at Talcott who took his silence as rejection. The young Prince rubs away the tears in his eyes. He didn’t mean to hurt Talcott. They both did help him and they do seem nice.  
  
  
Besides, if he is not going back home and he is going to leave now, he will be really lonely…  
  
  
“No that’s not it,” Noctis says, “I was reminded of… something.”  
  
Then he looks at the small boy and smiles, “I would love to be your new big brother.”  
  
  
Noctis’ little heart melts at the joy he sees in the eyes of the younger boy as he leaps at him and wraps his arms around the Prince.  
   
Cindy joins them in the hug, “Welcome to the family!”  
  
  
“My name’s Talcott! What’s yours?”  
  
  
  
Noctis freezes. Name…?  
  
  
He doesn’t want them to know who he is and what he has done, so he can’t use his real name…  
  
  
_  
But then, what name could he-_  
  
  
“Lux,” Noctis answers before thinking twice. It is somehow fitting.  
   
  
A new name, a chance to be someone else.  
  
  
_His new beginning._  
  
  
  
“Nice to meet ya, Lux!”  
  
  
Noctis looks at his two new happy siblings and sighs softly.

_  
Hakuna Matata._

  
  
  
His past is in the past. He can't go back. He clears his head and tries to push his worries away now.

 

This is a new start– _His second chance.  
   
_ He can’t change anything about the past. He has to accept it and move on.

 

_And he does so with his new family._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I tried my best to capture everyone's emotions to Noctis' death in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Last week I earned the World Wanderer Trophy after beating the Adamantoise! Yaay!
> 
> Unfortunately I also heard the news about the DLCs being cancelled except for Episode Ardyn.  
> I really wanted to see a different canon ending for Noctis! One that was less heartbreaking and where he didn't have to die...
> 
> Now I hope the stories will be released somehow. I really want to know what they wanted to do with the DLCs!
> 
> See ya next time!
> 
> Oh and did you guys see the trailer for the Disney Lion King movie for 2019!? I'm so excited!


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This chapter has been a bit delayed, sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it!

Noctis couldn’t sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his father falling down and the Daemon reaching for him–  
  
He quickly opens his eyes again.  
  
  
His body hurts too much. Far more than when he had first woken up at the camp. Every time he twists, he is awoken by the pain. He doesn’t want to risk waking the others with his cries of pain, so he just lies deadly still and stares at the roof of their tent with open eyes.  
  
Before he knew it, instead of only darkness he could see the shadows of tree branches on the tent. The sun was up and slowly the others woke.  
  
  
“Good morning Lux!” Talcott greets him excitedly as he sits up. Cindy yawns as she is awoken by Talcott’s loud voice, but she doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
  
It is still so early. Usually Noctis would be grumpy if he was awoken now.  
  
But despite almost not sleeping that night, Noctis doesn’t feel tired. He just wants to do something. He doesn’t want to lie there any longer, because his thoughts keep drifting off towards home.

So instead, he gets up and forces a smile on his face as he looks at the other two, “Good morning.”

 

~~~

 

The three of them sit around the campfire outside in front of their tent, eating some bread and fruit.  
  
Noctis swallows the painkillers he got from Cindy with water and hopes they’ll work quickly. He then looks around to examine the area since it is now light outside. They’re sitting in an open spec surrounded by forest. There are blue lines in the stone ground beneath them.  
  
  
“Sorry we ain’t got much left,” Cindy interrupts his thoughts, looking apologetically at his food, “I really need to do some shoppin’ today.”  
  
Talcott frowns worried, “Do we have enough money left to buy extra food and stuff for Lux?”  
  
  
Money? Don’t you just have that? Why shouldn’t you have enough?  
  
  
Noctis raises an eyebrow, “Are you low on money?”  
  
Cindy nods with a small sigh, “Yeah – I spent maybe a bit too much gil on Talcott’s last birthday gift.”  
  
Talcott grins, “It was totally worth it though! My cactuar collection is now almost complete!”  
  
  
Noctis smiles softly. So he collects the Cactuar statues? He has a few of them in his room too… He got them for his birthday from-  
  
  
No. Don’t think about it.  
  
  
“So, how do you get money?” Noctis asks curiously. He never had to pay for anything himself. He mostly asked his father or Ignis for something and he got it not much later.  
  
Cindy laughs, “Ya don’t _get_ money- ya _earn_ it! By working or collecting bounties or somethin’.”  
  
Talcott nods, “I help out at Takka’s. That’s a restaurant nearby in Hammerhead. I mostly clean and wash the dishes but sometimes I get to take orders too!”  
  
“Yeah, and I work at the garage next to the restaurant. We don’t earn enough to rent a place ta live – so we bought this tent instead.”  
  
“We used to travel around together, but when we both found work nearby we decided to stay here,” Talcott explains with a smile, “These lines in the ground mark what we call a Safe haven. It keeps the animals away, so we won’t have to worry about getting’ attacked by a wild animal. I don’t know how, but it really works!”  
  
Cindy stands up, “Speakin’ of work, we need to get goin’ now. Ya wanna come with us to Hammerhead?”  
  
  
Noctis nods excitedly.  
  
Would Hammerhead be as big as Insomnia? This is his first chance to explore the outside world _without_ being watched all the time!

  
Now he’s not the Prince. He can do anything he wants!  
  
…

That’s ironic.  
  
He always used to think that Kings could do whatever they want.  
  
_And now he is glad he is not a Prince anymore._  
  
  
“Yes, I’d love to come!”  
  
  
“Alright then!” Cindy says as she looks him over, “By the by – your clothes were so bloody… I couldn’t get the stains out. So we have to also buy you some new clothes then.”  
  
  
Noctis then realizes he indeed still only wears his shoes, trousers and the bandages across his chest.  
  
  
“I have a spare shirt,” Talcott says as he hands him a green hoodie, “You can wear this for now.”  
  
  
Noctis nods gratefully as he puts the hoodie on, “Thanks!” It's a bit too small for him, but it will do for now.

 

He follows the two toward Hammerhead. 

 

~~~

   
  


The three walk through the forest in the direction of Hammerhead. Everything seems so peaceful out here.

 

It’s like what happened yesterday is so far away… like it never happened.  
  
  
“Watch out!” Cindy calls suddenly as she runs over to Talcott.  
  
Talcott doesn’t notice the error he makes as he steps too close near the grazing pack of beasts on the side.

He turns around to face Cindy with a smile, “These are Garulas – they’re harmless!”  
  
  
Perhaps he said that a bit too loud.  
  
  
The beasts look up at his voice and look around, their gazes halting on them.  
  
Cindy slowly moves forward and grabs Talcott by his arm, “Not when you’re this close ‘em they ain’t!” she hisses.  
  
As if to prove her statement, the Garulas charge towards them.  
  
  
“Run!” She warns Noctis as she pulls Talcott along with her, away from the beasts. They’re too slow though. The beasts are faster.   
  
Noctis doesn’t think when he summons his sword and warps to the biggest one closest to them. He feels the wound in his back sting despite the painkillers he took earlier.  
  
In a flash he sees the incident in front of his eyes again.

  
  
The Daemon…  
  
His father protecting him.  
  
How its sword pierces his father’s chest–  
  
  
A squelching sound is heard as Noctis thrusts his sword through the beast’s head.  
  
  
It immediately stops advancing and drops down. Dead.  
  
  
Noctis is frozen in place as he pulls back his bloodied sword. His eyes are glued to the dripping blood. Not baring to look at it any longer - after seeing his father lying on the ground with a sword pierced through his chest again – he quickly reverts his weapon before even Cindy or Talcott can see it.  
  
  
The other Garulas stop walking as the biggest one now lies motionless on the ground. They look from the fallen beast up to Noctis and quickly turn away from him.  
  
They flee– as if _he_ is the beast.  
  
  
…He is, isn’t he?  
  
  
Talcott walks to the dead Garula and slowly nudges him with his boot.  
  
He smiles relieved that the beast doesn’t move and looks up at Noctis, “Lux that was amazing! How did you do that!?” he cheers amazed, not having seen Noctis fight or anything.  
  
  
Noctis rubs the back of his head, “I….uhm… was trained in-” _case I would need to fight enemies when I would be King_ , “…Self-defense?”  
  
  
Cindy slaps him on the back, “Didn’t know ya could fight! Say – would ya be interested in takin’ on bounties ta earn money? That could be your job!”  
  
“Bounties?” Noctis asks confused.  
  
Cindy nods, “Yeah – you kill the beasts you’re asked to kill and get gil for it!”  
  
  
Noctis swallows. Kill the beasts?  
  
  
He looks back at the Garula. He hadn’t meant to kill it- it just happened. He was too caught up in the flashback, he didn’t realize he killed the big animal.  
  
  
“I’m not sure I-” He halts when he sees the disappointment in their eyes. They helped him. He shouldn’t be selfish.

“…I mean, sure.”  
  
If they both work to earn money, he has to as well. Besides, he can fight. He is not sure he can do anything else that would earn him money.  
  
“Great! Maybe Takka has some bounties for you!” Talcott says happily as he continues walking.

Cindy follows him.  


  
Noctis stays behind a little longer as he spares one last glance at the dead Garula.  
  


He didn’t expect to see a pair of eyes look up at him. There is a smaller one next to the dead one, its horns still far too small. Its big eyes look right up at him.  
  
  
Did it look sad…? Or did Noctis imagine it.  
  
The small Garula nestles closer to the body of the bigger one and prods at it with its trunk as if to get it to move again.  
  
  
He doesn’t see the Garulas anymore.  
  
He sees himself and his dad.  
  
  
Noctis grits his teeth as his vision becomes blurry and clenches his small fists. He can’t look at the two any longer and turns around.  
  
_  
_

_"The King is dead... and if it weren't for you- he'd still be alive."_  


The words of his uncle replay in his head.  
  
_  
_

_It’s all his fault.  
  
_

~~~  
  


Noctis is surprised when they arrive.

He doesn’t know for certain why, but for some reason he expected Hammerhead to be as big as Insomnia or maybe a bit smaller.

Needless to say, he was disappointed when the trio arrived at the outpost along the road that literally consists of nothing more than a shop, a garage and a restaurant.  
  
  
Noctis is careful not to show his disappointment as he doesn’t want to accidentally insult anyone.  
  
“Lux ya best go with Talcott to Takka, he must’ve some bounties for ya,” Cindy says with a wave as she heads off to the garage, “See ya later!”  
  
  
Noctis waves back with a smile and follows Talcott into the restaurant.

There are no customers yet, so it must be really early.

 

Still feeling very self-conscious, he tucks the hood of the green hoodie Talcott had given him over his head.

The last thing he wants right now is for someone to recognize him.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s you Talcott,” a voice says from behind the counter as he turns to face them. The bald man wearing a white shirt and apron examines Noctis, “Who is your new friend?”  
  
“I’m Lux,” Noctis answers, “I want to earn money.”  
  
The man raises his eyebrows and laughs, “The name’s Takka, it’s nice to meet you Lux. So you want to work here?”  
  
Talcott shakes his head, “No, Lux can fight. He wants to do some bounties!”  
  
Takka frowns as he examines Noctis again, “You? A hunter? How old are you kid?”  
  
“Eleven,” Noctis quickly lies. Ten still sounds so young.  
 

“Where are your parents?”  


Noctis swallows and looks away.  


Talcott looks at him in understanding and then turns to Takka, “He’s like me and Cindy. He’s our family now.”  
  
Takka’s gaze softens at that and he sighs, “Look I’m sorry kid, but I’m not going to let you do something so dangerous.”  


  
Not this again! He’s not even the Prince and everything’s still too dangerous for him!?  


  
“But I can do it!” Noctis retorts, raising his chin, “I really can!”  
  
“Yeah, he just killed a Garula!” Talcott agrees.  
  
  
Takka stares at them in disbelief, “A Garula? A thing like that is at least twice his size!”  
  
“I know, amazing right!” Talcott grins.  
  
The man shakes his head, “No, it’s far too dangerous. He must’ve gotten lucky. I’m not helping with that. You can work here at the restaurant Lux, but I’m not handing you bounties.”  
  
  
Noctis sighs. But he can’t work at a restaurant. He doesn’t know what to do there!  
  
He shakes his head disappointed, “No, thank you,” he politely declines the offer and then turns to Talcott, “I’ll just take a look around okay?”  
  
  
Talcott nods with a sympathetic smile, “Okay then, I’ll see you later Lux.”  
  
Noctis turns and leaves the restaurant. He pockets his hands in the hoodie as he strolls away from the restaurant. Talcott’s working at the restaurant and Cindy at the garage.  
  
  
He feels so useless.  
  
  
Hammerhead really isn’t big enough to explore and he doesn’t want Cindy to see that he failed to get a bounty. It will only make her disappointed. Talcott most likely is already.  
  
He looks around and catches sight of a sign across the restaurant.  
  
  
WANTED it says in big letters at the top of a brown paper. It shows the picture of an animal hunched over on four legs with claws.  
‘Bounty. Sabertusk. For habitat destruction. Rank 1.’  
  
  
So this is a bounty? Noctis smiles. So he has to look for this Sabertusk and kill it and then he will get money?  
  
He can do that!  
  
  
Without hesitating, Noctis heads off into the wilderness on the other side of the road of Hammerhead. 

 

~~~

 

It doesn’t take the young boy long to find the wild animal near an abandoned shack.  
  
It growls as it stalks the shack as if it's searching for something. Noctis takes cover behind a rock and looks at the animal.  
  
It is not as big as the Garula, but it is faster and it has sharp claws… and teeth. Noctis swallows but shakes his head and his gaze turns determined.  


He can take it out quickly.   


_“There will come a day that you will be grateful for our training sessions.”_

  
A bittersweet smile appears on Noctis’ face at the words Gladio told him when he and Ignis had escorted him back to his chambers when his father had to leave suddenly.  
  
  
Well, looks like today is that day.  
  
  
  
He looks around, but there is no one there. Okay, it is safe enough to warp without someone seeing him. Noctis summons his sword as he stands up from behind the rock.

  
The Sabertusk turns around as it hears the sudden movement, but it is too late.  
  
It doesn’t stand a chance when Noctis disappears in a flash of blue and the sword strikes through its side. The beast lets out a whine as it drops to the ground.  
  
Noctis doesn’t look at it nor at his bloodied sward and quickly reverts his weapon again.

   
  
Okay, so the Sabertusk is dead.  
  
Now he can go back and tell everyone-  
  
  
“Did you kill it?”  
  
  
Noctis flinches at the sudden voice behind him and twists around.  
  
The door of the shack is opened and a man limps out slowly. The man seems too tough to be wounded. He wears dark clothes and tattoos cover his arms.  
  
  
Noctis takes a few steps back slowly as the man advances. Has he seen him summon his sword..? Has he seen him warp!?  
  
  
“You don’t have to be scared,” the man assures him as he holds up his hands to show he doesn’t mean any harm, but then he winces and braces himself.  
  
  
Noctis examines the brown-haired man. It looks like he’s hurt his leg.  
  
“…Are you okay?” Noctis asks him, still keeping his distance.  
  
  
The man nods slowly, “I’ve been hauled up in there for a while. That beast was waiting for me to come back out and I couldn’t leave,” he looks at the Sabertusk at the ground, “But now it’s dead. Are you the one I need to thank for that?”  
  
  
Noctis shakes his head, “I, uhm, I wasn’t-”

  
He can’t come up with a lie.

From the way he sounds, it doesn’t seem like the man saw Noctis kill the beast. So he hasn’t seen Noctis warp then, right? Besides, there is no one else around so it is obvious Noctis is the one that killed the beast.  
  
  
So instead of trying to come up with a poor lie, he averts his gaze.  
  
  
“What are you doing out here all alone kid?” the man asks as he sits down on the low stairs at the entrance of the shack.  
  
Noctis shrugs, “I heard I could get money for killing it.”  
  
The man watches him carefully and Noctis keeps his gaze averted.  
  
“You’re a hunter?”  
  
“Hunter?”  
  
“Yeah, someone who hunts bounties.”  
  
  
Noctis nods, “I guess so.”  
  
The stranger snorts, “You new?”  
  
  
Noctis’ cheeks redden and he is glad for the hood still over his head, “No! I’ve killed beasts before.”  
  
…That one Garula.  
  
  
The man’s amused smile unfortunately proofs that he did notice it though, “What’s your name boy? Mine’s Dave. I’m a hunter in Hammerhead.”  
  
  
Noctis then looks up at him. He is a hunter? Oh, he really can tell Noctis is new at this then.  
  
“I’m Lux,” Noctis lies quickly.  
  
“Lux,” Dave repeats, “Do you know how to collect a bounty?”  
  
  
Noctis slowly shakes his head.  
  
  
“I thought so,” he says as he stands up and limps to the Sabertusk and crouches down.  
  
“You always need to bring proof that you killed the bounty. A claw for example. With that proof you can collect the money. If you just leave it here, someone else would have claimed it.”  


Noctis nods, his cheek reddening in embarrassment of not thinking of that.  
  
Dave chuckles and pats his shoulder, “But you did good. I’m surprised a kid like you managed to kill it. Sabertusks are really fast.”  
  
  
It was fast. He is just faster.  
  
  
Dave takes the claw of the Sabertusk and hands it to Noctis, “Here you go.”  
  
Noctis pockets the claw so he won’t lose it.  
  
  
He is about to walk away, but turns around again as he sees the man struggling to get up. He carefully walks closer to the hunter, “I could help you get back.”  
  
Dave smiles at him, “Thanks kid, looks like you’re my hero today.”  
  
  
  
Hero?  
  
Lux was a hero...  


And now he is Lux.  
  
  
Noctis smiles and helps the man up as they together make their way to Hammerhead. 

 

~~~  
  


The doors to Takka’s open as Dave and Noctis enter. The restaurant falls silent as everyone’s eyes land on the two.  
  
  
“Dave!” Takka calls worried as he hurries over to the two and supports the man, “What happened to you?”  
  
“A pack of Sabertucks got me,” Dave hisses as Takka carefully sits him down on one of the tables.  
  
Talcott also joins them as he places a glass of water in front of the hunter.  
  
  
“I thought there was only one, the others caught me by surprise. I took cover in a shack, but one of them didn’t leave. That’s when this kid showed up and saved me,” he finishes motioning to Noctis.  
  
Takka looks surprised at Noctis, “He did?”  
  
“Yeah, he killed the Sabertusk.”  
  
  
Noctis reaches into his pocket and takes out the claw of the beast.  
  
  
Takka’s eyes widen, “I don’t believe it. He really did.”  
  
“He’s got skills for someone so young,” Dave says.  
  
“I knew you could do it!” Talcott grins, “You’re amazing Lux!”  
  
  
Noctis looks uncomfortable at the praise, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”  
  
“Here,” Takka hands him a coin purse, “That’s for killing the bounty. Now I’m not sure if it was just luck or not kid, but I would hate to have something happening to you.”  
He sighs, “Just promise you'll be careful, alright?”  
  
  
Noctis nods with a smile, “Thank you! I will.”  
  
  
“On that note,” Dave clears his throat, “You could make a fine hunter. I could teach you the ropes if you want to.”  
  
Noctis looks at the older hunter in surprise, “Really? You would?”

Dave nods, “It would be a shame to let your talent go to waste. Being a hunter can also be quite lonely, so I won’t mind the company. Plus, I owe you one Lux.”   
  
  
The boy thinks about the offer for only a short while before nodding, “I would like that.”  
  
The hunter smirks, “Well then, looks like I found myself a protégé.”

 

Noctis smiles back. It makes him feel a bit useful.

Like there finally is something he _can_ do.  
 

He will train hard to become a great hunter and earn money for Talcott, Cindy and himself.

That is his new goal now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. As Friend and Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's chapter 9! I think it turns out to be a little longer than last chapter.
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice, the title for this chapter is also the name of an OST from FFXV.  
> It's beautiful and fits really well! If you have time, you should listen to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

#  **  
**

“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Noctis looks up from his plate to Cindy. She looks at him a worried frown. The campfire softly crackles in between them and Talcott swallows his bite before he also turns to Noctis patiently.  
  
Noctis looks down at the food instead of meeting their gazes. He places his fork down between the mashed potato and the pieces carrot.  
  
  
He then puts his plate down, “I’m not hungry.”  
  
Cindy and Talcott exchange a glance.  
  
“But you haven’t eaten that much lately,” Talcott says worried, “Don’t you like it?”  
  
Noctis shakes his head immediately, “No, that’s not it Talcott,” he immediately says, not wanting to insult the younger boy’s cooking.  
  
  
It’s just-  
  
  
“Ya don’t like veggies?” Cindy offers.  
  
Noctis doesn’t look up at them as he nods.  
  
“Oh sorry I didn’t know!” Talcott apologizes.  
  
_  
Ignis knew. He always paid attention to it when he prepared his food._  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Noctis says, pushing the memory of his first friend to the back of his head.  
  
“Are you sure that is all Lux?” Talcott asks him again, “You look kinda… sad.”  
  
Noctis turns to him, “…Just a memory.”  
  
  
There’s no way back.  
  
  
“It will get better,” Cindy says, leaning back and looking up at the sky, “Just give it time.”  
  
  
Though that is supposed to be a comforting thought, it doesn’t feel right.  
  
  
It doesn’t feel right for Noctis _not_ to be hurt by those memories.  
  
To _not_ miss his parents, Ignis, Gladio or Prompto.  
  
  
He feels embarrassed. He has already been with them for a few weeks and sometimes he still acts like that. The other two are trying so hard to make him feel at home and he is just…  
  
  
  
There falls a silence.  
  
  
“If you want to talk, we’ll listen,” Talcott offers.  
  
“No thanks,” Noctis immediately dismisses it, not wanting anyone to know what happened, nor wanting to relive it.

  
  
They fall silent again.  
  
  
“I used to live in Lestallum with my grandpa,” Talcott suddenly says, breaking the silence.  
  
  
Noctis turns to face him interested. He admits that he is curious about them and wants to get to know them better. He just didn’t ask because he was afraid they would ask about him in return.  
  
It doesn’t seem fair to know more about them, without telling them anything about himself that’s _not_ a lie.

  
But he doesn’t stop Talcott when he talks about his past.  
  
  
  
“It was a city near the border. But my grandpa died… I didn’t want to be adopted or taken care of by anyone else, so I wandered the streets. I needed money to fend for myself, so I did some small jobs for people in the city. Like cleaning, washing dishes, watering plants things like that to earn enough money to survive. It may sound strange, but I preferred living like that over having someone replace my grandpa.”  
  
  
Noctis swallows. He does understand what Talcott means.  
  
  
If he had to choose between a life like that or someone else replacing his dad- He would make the same choice.

  
…  
  
_  
Oh, how he misses his dad.  
  
_  
  
“I picked up a lot of information throughout the city which I also started to sell at one point," Talcott continues, "I learned a lot from watching people, listening in on conversations, memorizing all the different alleys and layouts of the places I visited. People started calling me the ‘Little Tipster’. If someone wanted to know something, they would go to me, the little homeless boy, and give me money. When I decided I had seen enough of one city, I would travel to another one. I lived like that for years. And then one day, I met Cindy.”  
  
Cindy nods, looking up, “I still remember that day. Ya looked so dirty and lonely…”  
  
Talcott smiles weakly, “Yeah, I suppose I did.” Then his smile falters, “Cindy sat on her doorstep. I saw her every night I passed by for a week. She was waiting for her parents to come home from work. We recognized each other after a while and started to talk.”  
  
  
“Yeah, Talcott joined me every night I sat there and kept me company. We somehow just clicked. Maybe it was because we both felt lonely. I enjoyed his company and we sat there each night, waiting,” Cindy says.  
  
  
“I read about the car crash in the newspaper,” Talcott sighs, “I didn’t know how to tell Cindy. She was so hopeful and certain that her parents would return and that they just got delayed on their trip back… I couldn’t tell her. Instead I waited until she read the news. She was heartbroken when she found out.”  
  
Cindy smiles, rubbing the tears from her eyes, “Yeah, I was. At least I had Talcott. We both understood each other. It wasn’t long before we decided to stay together. We traveled around, created a whole bunch of great memories and everything’s been an adventure. Then we came here and Cid and Takka offered us a place to work. We stopped traveling and made this place our home.”  
  
  
Talcott smiles as he thinks back on the times they shared together, “I don’t regret any of it.”  
  
  
Cindy looks at Noctis, “And then one day, we found this boy. A young boy lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere.”  
  
  
When she bumps his arm, Noctis realizes she’s talking about him.  
  
  
“He has the same look in his eyes we used to have,” Talcott fills in, “So we didn’t hesitate to ask him to be a part of our little of our family.”  
  
  
Noctis smiles at them, “Thank you.” He says sincerely. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if they hadn’t been here for him. “I’m glad you guys did.”  
  
  
  
“So are we,” Cindy says as she leans over and hugs him. Talcott scoots over and joins them too.  
  


~~~  
  
  


Days blurred into months and months blurred into years as Noctis fell into a routine of hanging out with his new family, hunting monsters, collecting dog tags and so on.  
  
Noctis always believed what Cindy and Talcott had told him.  
  
  
He always thought the memories of his past would fade after the first months after he left home and got used to his new life.  
  
_  
But they didn’t.  
  
_  
Noctis isn’t sure whether to be grateful for that or not.  
  
He has grown up. He became a better hunter. Quicker, smarter, stronger…  
  
Noctis, Talcott and Cindy grow closer with each passing day, but Noctis still has never told them the truth about him.  
  
  
He focuses on his job as Hunter and on having fun with his new family- _secretly hoping that being with them would ease the pain in his chest.  
  
_  
The three of them have a lot of fun together.  
  
From watching the sunset together to exploring new places, to sleeping beneath the night sky to just laughing and chatting together.  
  
Noctis truly feels free and happy and it worked.  
  
  
At these moments, he forgot Prince Noctis.  
  
At these moments, he forgot about his real home.  
  
At these moments, he didn’t feel the sharp sting in his heart or the empty feeling he got when he left his family behind.  
  
  
It worked. But not for long.

_There are still nights when the memories haunt him.  
  
_

Noctis shifts unruly in his sleep. The thunder roars outside and lightning lights up the tent.  
  


~~~  
  
  
  


The walls of the Citadel tower around them. Light shines brightly inside the room.  
  
  
Noctis finds himself staring at the floor behind his father’s back.  
  
  
He swallows nervously, only focusing on the words his father says.  
  
But he knows the words are not directed to him.  
  
They’re directed to his future royal advisor.  
  
  
Someone the young Prince should trust and depend on.  
  
Someone who is tasked to stand by him.  
  
_Someone he’s so nervous to meet._  
  
  
  
“Listen well,” his father stands in front of Noctis, blocking the boy’s view of his future advisor.  
  
  
The five-year-old Prince keeps his gaze low. His heart thumping loudly in his chest.  
  
Would he like Noctis? Could they become friends?  
  
Noctis doesn’t have any friends. He purposefully keeps his walls up around him at school.  
  
  
  
“A King cannot lead by standing still,” his father’s deep and calm voice continues. “A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back."  
  
  
"That said, a King can accept nothing without first accepting himself."  
  
  
"Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him and lend him a hand as his friend…”  
  
  
  
Only when his father steps to the side, Noctis slowly raises his head to take in the person in front of him.  
  
_  
“…And as his brother.”  
  
  
_  
The boy is a bit taller than him, so he is probably also a few years older. He looks so formal. Wearing a suit and glasses and his hair is also styled so perfectly precise.  
  
  
Noctis fidgets with the hem of his open zipped black hoodie and averts his gaze unsure.  
  
Compared to the other boy, he looks too casually dressed and it makes him feel insecure.  
  
  
_He_ is the Prince. _He_ is the one that should look more formal.  
  
  
Even though probably everyone at the palace knows he dislikes being dressed up and styled much and that he prefers to walk around in a comforting casual outfit – _mostly consisting of black clothing-_ he wishes someone would have forced him into wearing his formal clothes, just so he wouldn’t feel so out of place right now.  
  
  
Upon noticing Noctis’ insecure look, his father gently pushes him forward to the stranger as he addresses him,  
  
“Please, take care of my son.”  
  
  
Noctis shyly gazes up at the other boy again.  
  
  
He still doesn’t look at his face, afraid of the rejection he might find upon his bad first impression.  
  
He’s surprised when the boy stretches a hand out in front of him toward Noctis.  
  
  
Noctis blinks surprised before finally looking up at him and meeting his eyes.  
  
  
Most people Noctis knows that wear glasses always wear stern expressions.  
  
Maybe that is part of why Noctis felt so insecure at first when he saw the glasses.  
  
  
But now, looking at those eyes behind them… He sees the warm gaze of a pair of green eyes and the soft smile on the boy’s face.  
  
  
  
Noctis’ eyes lit up as he realizes the boy has _accepted_ him.  
  
  
  
The Prince carefully reaches out to hold the still outstretched hand… Then he raises his other hand to hold the hand in both of his own.  
  
  
Noctis tilts his head a little as he smiles up at the older boy.  
  
  
  
The dirty blond boy still smiles warmly when he speaks to him. His voice is laced with a formal accent. Noctis immediately decides he likes his voice.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” the boy says as he bows his head, “My names is Ignis Scientia.”  
  
  
  
This time Noctis doesn’t bother to stop the smile on his face from spreading, “Nice to meet you too! I’m Noctis, but you can call me Noct!”  
  
  
Noctis had always wanted to tell someone that.  
  
  
He often heard people using nicknames for each other at school. It is a sign of friendship.  
  
  
But Noctis doesn’t have any friends at school. They only seem interested in him because of the fact that he is a Prince. And Noctis doesn’t want people to be friends with him because of that.  
So he always keeps his walls up around other children his age.  
  
  
But Ignis is different.  
  
  
Of course, it’s his _job_ to take care of Noctis, but the look in his eyes says something different.  
  
The warm smile on Ignis’ face is one of pure adoration. One Noctis often sees in his parent's eyes.  
  
  
He seems to see Noctis. Not just the Prince.

 

And Noctis was right. The two of them grew closer.

  
  
_Whatever the case, Iggy was always right there when he needed him._  
  
  
  
To Noctis’ disappointment, Ignis always called him ‘Noctis’ or ‘Your Highness’ instead of Noct no matter how much the Prince told him to call him that.  
  
  
_It was only two years later when Noctis was seven, after Noctis met Gladio and the big guy started calling the Prince ‘Noct’, that Ignis finally did so too._

  
Noctis promised Gladio he'd never tell anyone that Ignis started called him Noct because he felt jealous.  
  
  
So Noctis didn’t.  
  
_  
Just knowing it was enough._  
  
  
  
Noctis treasures Ignis’ loyalty and sees him more as a brother than his advisor.

  
  
And Noctis likes to believe the same goes for Ignis.  


~~~  
  
  


“How are you holding up, Noct?”

Noctis lays his pen down on his desk in front of him and turns to look over his shoulder at Ignis who closes the door behind him and holds a duster in his hand.  
  
  
Oh it’s already dark outside. It must be pretty late then.  
  
  
Ignis walks up to him and glances at the answers he wrote down over his shoulders.  
  
“You’re doing well,” he smiles at the young Prince, “I’m proud of you Noct.”  
  
  
Noctis smiles relieved in return, “Do you think mom and dad will be proud too?”  
  
  
Ignis looks surprised at that, “But of course. I keep them updated on your studies and wellbeing. They are very proud of you.”  
  
Noctis hops off of his chair, grabbing the paper, “I’ll go and show them now!”  
  
  
A hand on his shoulder stops him. “You can’t Noct, they are both in a meeting right now.”  
  
Noctis’ heart sinks and his smiles fades, “A meeting? Again!?”  
  
“Since lady Sylva died and Tenebrae got conquered by Niflheim, a lot needs to be changed,” Ignis explains.  
  
  
  
Noctis pouts as he looks at the paper in his hands. Then he drops it and heads to his bed, dropping flat down on it.  
  
  
“Noct…” Ignis sighs softly as he picks up the paper from the ground and places it back on the desk.  
   
“…They’re always busy.”  
  
“They are the King and Queen. They have a huge responsibility to rule their Kingdom and protect it. The people need them.”  
  
“I need them too.”  
  
  
Ignis lowers his gaze as he sits down next to Noctis on the bed, “They also regret that they can’t spend more time with you these days Noct.”  
  
“Do they have to be King and Queen?”  
  
“That’s just the way it is. Ruling a kingdom is not easy. A lot has to be done.”  
  
  
“…Can’t I help? If I can help, maybe they will be less busy and we can spend more time together!”  
  
Noctis looks up hopefully at Ignis.  
  
  
Ignis smiles and pats Noctis’ head, “You already do. By doing your best on your studies and at school, you will be able to help them when you’re older.”  
  
Noctis thinks about that, “So if I keep doing my best, mom and dad will have more time for me?”  
  
Ignis nods, “Indeed. They will guide you when you become King.”  
  
  
The smile on Noctis’ face finally returns, “Then I wanna become King quickly!”  
  
A soft smile escapes Ignis, “There is no need to rush Noct,” he stands up from the bed, “You’re still young so you should enjoy yourself now.”  
  
  
  
Noctis watches as Ignis starts to tidy his room. They both know there are maids for cleaning the Citadel, but Ignis enjoys doing it for Noctis and Noctis enjoys his company.  
Ignis putts the toys back in a chest and dusts off the windowsill.  
  
  
  
“Enjoy myself…” Noctis repeats with a tilt of his head.  
  
  
“What do you like to do Noct?” Ignis asks him, but does not take his eyes off his task.  
  
  
  
“…I like it when you read to me.”  
  
  
Ignis halts in his dusting and turns to face the Prince. Noctis sits on his bed and holds a storybook in his hands.  
  
  
“You always do it when I’m scared of storms or when I have a nightmare,” Noctis says slowly as he holds the book out to Ignis.  
  
  
Ignis fails to hide his surprise in time and puts down the duster.  
  
“Very well then,” he closes the curtains of the room and only lets the small light next to Noctis’ bed on, “But after we’re done, you need to go to sleep, alright?”

  
  
Noctis nods with a smile, happy that Ignis wants to make time for him.  
  
“I promise!” he scoots over to the side to make place for Ignis on his bed next to him. He doesn’t even have to since they’re both small, but this way Noctis makes it clear he wants Ignis to sit next to him and not on the chair.  
  
Ignis looks unsure, but complies and sits down next to Noctis on the bed.  
  
  
  
Noctis hands him the book and Ignis recognizes it immediately.   
  
_It’s the storybook he bought the Prince for his birthday.  
  
_  
  
Noctis snuggles closer to him as Ignis opens the book and carefully curls his arm around to Prince to make the boy more comfortable.  
  
He smiles as he sees the happy look on Noctis’ face and starts reading.  
  
_  
"A long time ago, there was a boy named Lux…”  
  
  
  
  
_ Ignis didn’t finish the story.  
  
  
They both fell asleep before the ending.  


~~~  
  
  


Lightning cracks through the night sky and the thunder roars loudly.  
  
  
Ignis looks up through the window and closes the curtains. He turns to the cabinet and dusts the shelves off.  
  
  
A shelve full of pictures. He knows them all by heart.  
  
One of them is the first picture Prompto and Noctis took together at school.  
  
A sharp sting pierces his heart as his eyes land op Noctis’ smiling face. That bright, happy face is still imprinted in his memory so clearly.  
  
  
  
Then his gaze falls to another picture where Noctis smiles brightly into the camera.  
  
Ignis remembers the moment that picture was taken. It was when he first returned home with an A+ for a test.  
  
_  
Oh how proud Ignis was of the young boy._  
  
_And how honored he felt when he was the first one Noctis showed it to.  
  
_  
  
  
Ignis always helped the little Prince.  
  
  
Whether it was to help him study.  
  
Just to talk.  
  
To chase away the monsters in his closet or under his best.  
  
Or to read him a bedtime story-  
  
  
Ignis was always by his side.  
  
_  
And now, Ignis just feels empty_.  
  
  
  
It’s been three years since Noctis died.  
  
Three years since the young Prince, _his little brother_ , got taken from him.  
  
  
  
But still, Ignis finds himself cleaning the boy’s room.  
  
Knowing he won’t come back- but always keeping it clean.  
  
  
_He doesn’t know when he sat down on the bed._  
  
_He doesn’t know when he grabbed the storybook._  
  
  
  
_It must be because of the storm outside._  
  
  
  
_That, even after all these years, his first reaction when he hears thunder-_

  
_Is to go to this room._  
  
  
_And to comfort the scared Prince._  
  
  
_By reading him his favorite story_.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
_But of course..._

_  
  
He isn’t there.  
  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> It was hard for me to decide how to fill in the time gap, but this is how I will do it.  
> I want to create more depth instead of copying the Hakuna Matata scene and have Noctis suddenly be all grown up.  
> I really like that scene though, but this is not a movie and for this story I want to give a bit more insight in the character development.  
> I try my best not to make it a slow burn though! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!
> 
> See ya next time!


	10. The Shield of The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's the tenth chapter! We're halfway with the story!  
> Fun fact: The title of this capter is also the name of an OST.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

In these six years, Noctis climbs the hunter ranks at a fast pace.

Dave trains him well. He accompanied Noctis on his first hunts.

Training Noctis in stealth is something Noctis hadn’t learned from Gladio because a King didn’t need to be stealthy. But now as a hunter, he needs to be to sneak up on the beasts.

_Especially since he can’t just warp straight to them when Dave is watching him._

He never summons his sword anymore. It is too risky. He instead bought a normal sword and carries that one around whenever he goes hunting.

  
Noctis learned to be quick and quiet on his feet. To make himself move unseen between the trees. What the weak spots of the different beasts are, how they attack and how to track them.

With the money he earned from the bounties, he first bought himself new clothes. A black hunter’s jacket with a deep hood and a black shirt with a skull pattern, a black bracer on his left arm, black cargo pants, and boots.

 

Noctis is a quick learner and Dave is impressed by his fighting skills and how much Noctis improves each time. Dave is a good teacher and genuinely cares for Noctis.  
  
The sixteen-year-old boy appreciates the help, but finds it hard to be around the man at times.  


Every time the man’s big hand ruffles Noctis’ hair, Noctis flinches.  
  
Or when he pats his back in praise when he managed to land a strong blow.  
Or even whenever he just praises Noctis with words.  
Or the way he sounds concerned when Noctis has hurt himself during a fight -  
  
It is all too familiar.  


It reminds Noctis of Gladio.  
  
The big guy that has been training him to become a good King.  
  
That always used to tease him.  
  
And was always there to protect him.  


Despite that, the resemblance does not comfort Noctis.  
  
It just brings up more memories from his past.  
 

~~~

 

Noctis gets slammed back by the blow of a big sword to his and falls down on the ground. “Oww…”  
  
The seven-year-old winces as he feels that his legs will bruise even more.  
  
“Can’t you do better than that?”

  
  
Noctis looks up at the guy in front of him, lifting his big sword over his shoulder easily and looking down at the Prince with nothing but disappointment in his eyes.

Noctis bites his lip.

 

_He hates it most when people are disappointed in him._

 

He quickly grabs his fallen sword from the ground next to him and rushes up to attack his trainer.

Gladiolus doesn’t have to put much effort into sidestepping the small blows. _At all._

He just sidesteps and swings his sword down on Noctis’ back, bringing the boy down on his knees again.

 

“Again,” the huff voice calls out as Noctis doesn’t make an effort to get up.

Feeling humiliated and _oh so_ _weak_ , Noctis looks over his shoulder at the older boy, “No.”

He gets up not looking back at Gladiolus before walking towards the door. He finds it hard to look at his face. The scar the boy's his eye is a reminder of the Prince’s weakness.

 

 _It’s all his fault_.

If he was faster, that drunk man wouldn’t have gotten him. Gladiolus wouldn’t have had to step in.

 

“Hey!” Gladiolus calls after him and makes a move to grab his arm, but Noctis pulls his arm out of reach.

“It’s dinner time,” Noctis says.

 

That’s not true. They still had to practice half an hour together, but Noctis finds that he doesn’t care.

 

Gladiolus and he met two weeks ago. From then on Noctis feels that disappointed gaze on his back. It makes Noctis feel distracted, weak and insecure and he hates it.

He wants to make Gladiolus, _his future Shield_ , look at him with respect. Or acceptance at least.

But he hasn’t been able to prove to him that he _isn’t_ weak and deserving of that disappointed look.

  
It frustrates Noctis, but instead he hides that frustration behind a look of boredom.

 

After all, it would be far more humiliating to show his frustration at not being good enough than to pretend he doesn’t care.  
 

~~~

 

“So, how were your classes?” his dad asks him over dinner.

Noctis doesn’t look up as he answers, “Fine.”

His father examines him, “Our definitions of ‘fine’ aren’t the same, you know.”

  
He knows Noctis always answers with ‘fine’ when he’s _not_ , but doesn’t want anyone to know or concern themselves with him.

Regis found out about that somewhere last week, when Noctis got attacked by a man.

Gladiolus had stepped in to protect him, earning himself a cut across his eye that was meant for the Prince.

 

Regis noticed that - despite his son being visibly shaken after being threatened by the drunkard and the young Prince staring wide-eyed at the blood dripping from Gladiolus’ face - he answered all questions concerning himself with _‘I’m fine’_.

 

“You didn’t eat your carrots,” his father comments as he looks at Noctis’ plate. Noctis is glad he doesn’t press any further on the previous subject and just shrugs.

“I hate carrots.”

He flinches when he feels that disappointing gaze on the back of his head again from where Gladiolus stands guard at the door.

 

~~~  


“That stuck-up Prince!”  
  
“Do you really hate him?”  
  
“Yeah, I hate that spineless brat from the bottom of my heart.”

  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen as he stops walking.  
  
He was on his way to the training ground when he heard the two familiar voices.  
  
His small heart beats in his chest as he takes a peek around the corner.

...They're talking about him?  


  
“But it’s your job to protect him!” Ignis reminds the bigger guy.  
  
“When he’s King,” Gladiolus corrects him, “Not like he’ll be King anyway at this rate.”  
  
  
Noctis’ breath hitches in his throat as he feels tears well up in his eyes.  
  
Knowing about the disappointment is one thing. Hearing the words being said out loud… hurts far more.  
  
  
“Gladiolus!” the other boy calls out angrily, “You have no right to speak about the Prince like that!”  
  
“But it’s true Ignis,” Gladiolus says, “He doesn’t put any effort in his training with that punk attitude of his!”  
  
Ignis levels the other boy with a glare, “You must give him more credit than that! He is young and the burden he bears is heavy!”  
  
“Unless he does something about that attitude, I have no interest of protecting him. Again.”  
  
  
Noctis trembles and bites his lip to avoid a soft cry escaping his lips.  
  
He has heard enough.  
  
He turns around. Keeping his head low and hiding his teary eyes behind his bangs, he hurries back to his room.  
  


Ignis turns around as he hears light hurried footsteps.  
  
“…Noctis?” he calls out worried that the little Prince might have heard them and rounds the corner.  
  
  
His heart sinks when he catches a glimpse of small form of the young boy leaving the corridor.  
  
  
Gladiolus’ eyes widen, “…He heard that?”  
  
Ignis sighs before glaring at Gladiolus, “I certainly hope not, but I fear so.”  
  
Gladiolus grits his teeth and brings a hand to his head, “Damn it.”

 

~~~  


That night Noctis thought a lot about Gladiolus’ words.  
  
When Ignis came by his room later that evening, he pretended to already be asleep.  
  
  
The next morning at school he stares out the window.  
  
He knows Gladiolus is right.   
  
He is weak. So he has to become stronger.  
  
He has to train harder.   


That way, no one would be disappointed in him!  


 

  
After school, he stays a little longer, because Prompto wants to take pictures with his new camera.  
  
Noctis blinks at the flash of the camera and raises an eyebrow at Prompto.  


“Are you sure you just want to take pictures of me?”  
  
Prompto smiles, “Of course I’m sure! You’re my first friend after all!”  
  
Noctis smiles softly, “But don’t you want to be in them with me then?”  
  
Prompto’s eyes widen, “Me? Together in a picture with you?” He asked it as if it would be impossible.  
  
“Of course!” Noctis says, “Especially because we are friends!”  
  
Prompto’s expression turns into a happy smile, “Okay then! Let’s make a selfie then!”

  
  
The blond moves over next to Noctis and holds the camera in front of them. He rests his arm on Noctis’ shoulder while the prince raises his hand as if to wave at the camera.  
  
That is the first picture they took together.  
  
The camera flashes and Prompto grins as he takes a look at the picture.

“It’s great! I’ll print it at home and I will give you a copy!”

“Sure!”  
  
Prompto turns to Noctis as his gaze falls on his watch, “Oh shoot! I really need to hurry home now or mom is gonna worry!”  
  
He flashes Noctis an apologetic smile, “Sorry Noct! I’ll see you tomorrow buddy!”  
  
Noctis smiles and waves back at his friend as he hurries off.  
  
  
“Well, look who it is.”  
  


Noctis turns around to face a familiar looking boy.  
  
“So you’re now friends with that Chocobutt?”  
  
“His name is Prompto,” Noctis corrects him angrily.

  
The boy doesn’t seem fazed and instead walks up to Noctis, “Look, _Prince,_ I don’t care that you’re royalty. So don’t act all high and mighty ‘cause your daddy’s the King.”

Noctis’ eyes widen. What? Is that what people think?  


“My dad ain’t a King, but that doesn’t mean you’re better than me, got it?”  
  
Noctis nods confused, though he doesn't think he's better tha-  
  
  
“I don’t think you got it,” the boy suddenly says grabbing Noctis by his shoulder and pushing him against the wall.  
  
Noctis flinches at being grabbed by him, then he sees the drunk stranger in front of his eyes.  
  
  
That twisted smile as he takes out a knife-  
  
  
“You may have scared off the other two a few days ago, but I’m not giving up so easily. If you get in my way again, I won’t hesitate to show you your place here, you hear!?”  
  
  
That shakes Noctis back into reality. Get in his way…?  
  
Oh, this is because what happened before?

In a flash of his memory, he sees Prompto sitting on the ground against the wall.

 

Noctis struggles, trying to get free form the grip.

“I don’t care about what you think of me,” Noctis glares at the boy, “But if you hurt Prompto again, I swear I’ll make you pay.”  
  
The boy glares annoyed, “You-!”  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen at the loud voice and watches as the bully gets pulled off of him and is pushed aside.  
  
A bigger boy looms over him, _“Scram, you piece of shit.”_  


The bully looks like he’s about to pee his pants at the death glare the big guy gives him and he flees.  
  
Noctis rubs his shoulder where the boy had him in a bruising grip before as he looks at the back of his savior, recognizing the form of Gladiolus.   


Then the Prince turns his gaze to the ground in shame.  
  
He was weak again.  
  
He got hurt again.  
  
Gladiolus had to save him _again_.  
  
  
“…Thank you, Gladiolus.”  
  
  
The big boy turns around to face him with a flash of surprise in his eyes. He examines Noctis as he steps closer, “Are you alright?”  
  
Noctis nods quickly and turns away, “…I’m fine.”  


At the soft response, Gladiolus thinks back of the conversation the King and Noctis had during their dinner before.   
  
He watches as Noctis walks away towards the car that is waiting to pick him up.

He doesn’t say anything as he follows his charge and Cor drives them to the Citadel in silence. 

 

~~~  


“What did that guy want from you?”

  
Noctis looks up from the floor of the training ground. Gladiolus grabs their swords from the rack and glances at Noctis from the corner of his eyes. 

  
Noctis doesn't meet his eyes as he grabs his training sword from Gladio, “…Nothing important.”

“Noctis,” Gladiolus sighs as he looks at the stubborn young Prince, “I need to know if you’re in any danger in order to protect you. Are you being bullied?”

Noctis shakes his head, “It’s not like that. He just wanted to scare me, because I stood up to him once.”

  
Gladiolus watches him for a while longer, waiting for Noctis to tell him more.  
  
But Noctis doesn't say anything and falls in a fighting stance, deciding they’re done talking.

The Prince rushes at Gladiolus. The older boy manages to block the attack in time.

He doesn’t have to try hard to block. There is not much power behind the blow.

He can easily tell that it is because something is bothering Noctis.

_And he knows what it is._

 

He counterattacks and sends Noctis to the ground.

But instead of telling him to get up like he did the day before, he sits down next to him.

 

Noctis’ eyes widen in surprise at the big boy sitting next to him woth his legs crossed.

“I know you heard me yesterday.”

Noctis also crosses his legs and looks away. He knows? Did someone see him cry..?

“…I’m sorry.”

  
Noctis turns to face the older boy.

He didn't expect Gladiolus to apologize.

He is right after all.

  
“I said some harsh things and I regret them.”  
  
Gladiolus knows now that Noctis truly is trying hard.

Despite overhearing his conversation with Ignis yesterday, the boy showed up here early with a determined look in his eyes.

Ignis's right. He is young and the burden is heavy.  
  
_But he will be there for Noctis to help him cary it._

 

Not fully believing the apology is needed, Noctis shakes his head.  
  
“You don’t need to apol-”

“You still got a long way to go."

  
Noctis nods slowly, knowing that full well. He can’t protect himself from a drunk man. Not even from a bully.

He just wants to make everyone proud. So he _has_ to become stronger.

  
“But you got guts," Gladiolus continues.  
  
And for the first time, Noctis doesn't see disappointment in his eyes, but something close to admiration.

"Standing up against a bully not to protect _yourself_ , but to protect _your friend_. ...Still, that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

  
Noctis looks surprised at the compliment.

“You got a lot to learn before you’re King.”

  
…Before you’re King?

_‘ _Not like he’ll be King anyway at this rate’._ _

So he believes in him? He believes that he will become King one day?

  
Noctis looks up eagerly, “Then teach me.”

Gladiolus turns to him and smiles at Noctis, “That’s why I’m here.”

He raises his closed fist in the air.

  
Noctis doesn’t hesitate and smiles back as he bumps his fist, “…Thank you. Gladio.”

 

Gladio now looks surprised at the nickname.

He won’t admit it out loud for now, but maybe… He’s actually grown fond of the little Prince.  
  
Every time the boy is in danger, he wants to be there to help him. He wants Noctis to get stronger so he can protect himself.

  _He doesn't want him to get hurt._

 

“This time I won’t lose!” Noctis says as he stands back up with his sword, falling in a fighting stance with an eager, determined look in his eyes that confirms Gladio’s feeling.  
  
His amber eyes shine down on the cheerful and eager boy with adoration.

Yep.

He has grown fond of the boy.

 

“Give it your best shot, Noct,” he says, giving the Prince a nickname, just like had.

The smile on Noctis’ face widens at that as he rushes in to attack.   
_  
_

 

~~~

 

Gladio swings his sword.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
Sweat drips from his temple and down his back. He swings one more time, before he falls out of his fighting stance.

 

He grabs a towel from the side and swings it over his neck, before gulping down the water from the bottle next to it.

He catches his breath and glances at the big wooden training sword, now lying forgotten on the ground.

He still trains a lot. Especially now since the Kingsglaive is fused together with soldiers from Niflheim to form one army.

  
Gladio is no longer Noctis’ Shield. He is a soldier of the new Kingsglaive. He serves under the new King.  
  
_Oh how he loathes that man._ He doesn’t give a shit about anyone except himself. Gladio doesn’t see how there are still people that fail to see that.

  
He grabs his sword and places it between the other training swords in the rack. One small sword catches his eye. A lone sword, catching dust in the corner.

Before Gladio notices it, he already walked over and grabbed is.

 

It’s light.

Far smaller and lighter than his own.

There are so many small nicks and dents in the wood. He is the one responsible for that.

He often thinks back of his training sessions with the little Prince.

 

At first after he died, it felt wrong to train here without him.

His charge is gone. The one he was supposed to protect, is dead.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he is glad his dad died before the King did. His father won’t have to deal with the emptiness of losing _his_ charge and best friend in his heart now. 

Gadio was trained to protect Noctis as the future King. To train him so the Prince could also protect himself.

But now, none of that matters anymore.

 

That little brat he loved to tease, that tried so hard and was so eager to become King- _never will be one._

He is gone.

 

“Gladio?” Gladio looks up from the small sword in his hand to see Ignis standing in the doorway.

Ignis’ eyes look right at the wooden sword. Not wanting to bring any painful memories up for the other man, Gladio quickly places the sword back into the rack.

“It’s okay Gladio-”

Gladio grits his teeth, “No it’s not!” he snipes back.

“It’s been six years Iggy! _Six years!_ It shouldn’t-! It shouldn’t hurt so much anymore!”

 

Ignis walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, “I know it is hard.”

Gladio turns back to Ignis who looks at him with a deep calmness in his eyes.

 

The big guy takes a deep breath to calm himself down, “…How do you do it Iggy? How do you ease the pain?”

Ignis looks surprised at Gladio. Then he shakes his head with a soft, sad smile. _“I can’t.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> It really makes me happy to see you like the story so far.
> 
> I hope you also liked this chapter!
> 
> See ya next time!


	11. Prompto's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So you probably already guessed who this chapter will be about based on the last two chapters.  
> Also based on the last comment, I only now noticed I appearantly write very angsty.  
> I'm sorry for making these guys suffer so much! 
> 
> I had more angst planned for the next chapters and the fluff for later. But I could change that if you guys don't like this.
> 
> So let me know what you guys want and for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Funfact: This chapter title is also an OST in the game!

Noctis, Talcott and Cindy bought a new home. With the money they earned, they bought a caravan. A spacious one with a bunk bed and a single bed in the back, a small kitchen and a seating area.

Noctis enters the caravan after his latest hunt. Neither Cindy nor Talcott is home. That’s usually the case. Noctis mostly hunts in the morning.

He used to hate waking up early and preferred to sleep in when he was still the Prince, now it has become a routine to wake up as the sun rises. At first it was because he just couldn’t sleep anymore. He always started hunting early to keep himself busy- _So his mind wouldn’t drift and he wouldn’t think about all his old memories._

Now he’s used to hunting in early the mornings.  
  
He hasn't been plagued by the memories for a long time now, but he never forgot.

 

He sits down on the couch, folds his legs and leans back, stretching his arms.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to take a nap now and then.

Over the years, the caravan became more decorated and personal, filled with posters, trophies, keepsakes and photos. His eyes lock on the pictures hanging on the wall in front of him. The sunlight from outside shines through the window behind him on the pictures, casting them in a faint glow.

He looks at a selfie of him and Talcott. Noctis smiles in the camera, holding his hand up in a wave.  
  
Prompto leans his arm on his shoulder and grins while holding the camera-  


Noctis blinks as his heart skips a beat.  
  
No.  
  
That’s Talcott.  


For a minute he saw a seven-year-old blond-haired boy with an addictive grin. But he just imagined it.

Noctis turns his gaze away from the picture, but knows it’s too late already.

He stands up and exits the caravan again. He needs to clear his mind.

 

To keep himself busy before the memories he tried so hard to push away, come rushing back at him.

He longs to go back sometimes, he really does. Just to see everyone again. But he knows he can’t. He just can’t face them.

 

So he ignores the aching in his chest and heads out into the forest, summoning his sword.

 

He opens his eyes, but can’t stop a few tears from falling as he rubs them away fiercely and warps to strike a lone little Garula.

Had he looked any better, he may even have recognized it from his first kill.

 

~~~

 

“Prince Noctis, how many servants do you have?”  
“A hundred?”  
“No way, more than that, right?”  
“Then how many?”  
“A thousand?”  
  
Noctis can stop the sigh from leaving his lips just in time and turns away from the small group of kids surrounding him.

This is why he doesn’t like interacting with other children.  
They’re all just curious because he’s a prince.  
  
They only see him as a prince. They have no idea who he is.  
  
“Prince Noctis!” one of them calls after him, but Noctis just keeps walking away and doesn’t look back.  
  
“Bathroom,” he lies and makes his way through the hall slowly, his gaze lonely as he passes a blond boy holding a camera, but doesn’t even see him.

He heads outside, he prefers no company over all those fans.

 

That’s how he finds himself leaning against a wall next to the school.  
  
“H-Hello Prince!”  
  
Noctis turns his gaze to the voice, trying his best not to show the dislike on his face after being found and probably followed by yet another fan.  
  
  
It’s a boy. Blond hair, a freckled face and bright blue eyes, close to purple. He smiles nervously as he fidgets with his camera and walks toward him.  
  
He doesn’t seem to be looking where he is going, he seems more focused on the words he says.  
  
“W-Would you-”  
  
  
And then he trips.  
  
  
He falls face first on the ground and miraculously manages to keep his camera from hitting the floor.

The area on the ground in front of him was set off with lint because of maintenance, but the blond hadn’t seen it and tripped.  
  
  
Noctis immediately walks toward him in a reflex, “Everything all right?”  
  
“Y-Yes,” the small boy sputters quickly as he examines the camera in his hand as he still lays on the ground, “It looks fine.”  
  
Noctis raises an eyebrow confused as he reaches out a hand to help the boy up.  
  
The blond looks surprised up at Noctis’ gesture and then takes a look at his camera.  
  
“Oh… uh here you go,” he holds out the camera to Noctis’ outstretched hand.  
  
Noctis blinks surprised and laughs softly, “Not that. Give me your hand.”  
  
“Huh? …Sorry,” the boy says surprised and grabs the Prince’s hand hesitantly, as if he isn’t supposed to be touching him.  
  
Noctis pulls him up and the blond lets go quickly, looking ashamed.  
  
  
Before either of them can speak, the school bell rings.

Well, looks like his break is already over.  
  
  
“Well… see ya,” Noctis says as he hurries past the boy toward the classroom.  
  


~~~  


 

The next day after school, Noctis waits around the corner of the school to be picked up and driven home by Cor as usual.  
  
He prefers to be picked up there instead of at the school entrance. There are usually still fans waiting around for him there and this area is more secluded. It shouldn’t be long for Cor to arrive, so Noctis just waits patiently.  
  
Then he hears loud voices coming from somewhere behind him.  
  
Curiously, Noctis heads over to investigate, despite all the warnings he ever got about being careful and never going somewhere alone.

The drunk stranger attacked him last week because he was walking on the streets late at night far from home, after he visited his uncle in secret and got lost on his way back.  
  
This is something totally different!  
  
  
With that though, he rounds the corner of the building and sees three boys, surrounding another boy sitting on his knees, pressed against the wall.  
  
“Nonono! Please! Not my camera!”  
  
The familiar blond boy pleads with them as one of the bullies holds a familiar looking camera in his hand.  
  
  
The bully raises an eyebrow, “What’s so important about this? There’s only pics of dogs on this!”  
  
“Don’t you think that’s kinda freaky?” another bully laughs.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” the blond says, “I like dogs! What’s wrong about taking pictures of something you like?” the bond boy says as he struggles up from the ground and reaches for his camera, only to get pushed back down.  
  
  
“Heh, I say we crush it.”  
  
“Hey!” Noctis’ body moves on its own as he walks up to the three bullies, “Leave him alone!”  
  
The boys turn to face him. Their eyes widen as they see him.  
  
“Oh shit, run!”  
  
“Tch, why’re you afraid of some brat?” the biggest bully holding the camera says. He raises the camera up in the air before smashing it down.

  
The broken look on the poor blonde’s face makes Noctis’ chest hurt. And neither of them pay much attention to the bickering of the bullies.  
  
  
“You don’t know!? He’s the Prince!”  
  
“What- seriously!?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll get in trouble.”

The biggest bully shoots Noctis one last glare, as if to promise him that this isn’t over yet. Then the three bullies run off.

 

As soon as they’re gone, Noctis hurries over to the boy who tries to scrape the pieces of his broken camera together.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Noctis says as he sees that the small boy is trying to hold back his tears.  
  
He blinks surprised up at Noctis. He looks puzzled, as if he can’t seem to figure Noctis out. As if helping him is not something the Prince should be doing.  
Then a soft smile appears on his face as he realizes he likes this better than watching the Prince leave him and he slowly shakes his head,  
“No, it’s okay… Thank you.”  
  
Noctis returns his smile and stretches out his hand.  
  
The boy looks from the broken camera on the ground to Noctis’ hand and smiles brightly as he accepts it and lets himself be pulled up. As they stand in front of each other, the blond boy smiles brightly and points a thumb at himself.  
  
“I-I’m Prompto! Nice to meet you!”  
  
Noctis finds himself liking his smile. There’s something different about him. Something in his eyes.  
  
It’s like this boy, Prompto, really does seem interested in getting to know _him_. Not as the _Prince_ , but just _Noctis_.  
  
Like with Iggy. Maybe Prompto will become his second friend.

Noctis smiles back warmly. Maybe he could let his walls down a bit around him. Out of everyone in the school he knows so far, Prompto’s the one he would like to get to know better.  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Prompto,” he says as he pats the boy on his shoulder, “I’m Noct.”  
  
The boy’s smile widens. Noctis looks at him fondly. What an addictive grin.

 

~~~  


As soon as Noctis returns home with a worried Cor - that has to searched the whole school area, only to find the little Prince chatting and laughing with his new blond friend - Noctis didn’t waste any time asking his father for a favor.

The next day at school, Noctis handed Prompto a new camera.

A better one.

The blond was so happy, it looked like he was about to cry again and he didn’t seem to care about Noctis being a Prince when he threw his arms around him and hugged him.

That’s what Noctis likes so much about him. They just treat each other as Prompto and Noctis. Two best friends.

 

Little does Noctis know that from that day on instead of photographing dogs, Prompto prefers to take photos of the Prince.

And later on also of the two of them.  
  
_Together._

They hung out a lot. Explored Insomnia together. Discovered the arcade. Shared a love for Kings’ Knight and reading comics.

  
They were like brothers.  


~~~ **  
  
**

Gun shots sound through the room. Prompto quickly reloads his gun, rolls to the side before steadying himself on one knee, aiming at his target, and shoots again. Bullet after bullet hits its mark.  
  
_“Nice shot Prom!”_   He could almost hear Noctis’ voice. Prompto stands up with a bittersweet smile as he twirls his gun around in his hand.  
  
  
“Heh, not bad. You’ve improved a lot, kid.”

Prompto looks over his shoulder and sees Ignis and Gladio walking into the room.  
  
“Well,” Prompto laughs, “Shooting photos is totally different from shooting bullets.”  
  
“Yet you exceed in both,” Ignis compliments him, “You make a fine addition to the Glaive.”  
  
“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto says, reverting his gun, “You guys heading out now?”  
  
Gladio nods, “Yeah.”  
  
“Take care while we are away Prompto,” Ignis tells him.  
  
“I will. Good luck guys,” Prompto says with a grin as he salutes them and the two older boys leave with a chuckle.  
  
Once they’re gone, the grin fades from his lips.  
  
It’s been ten years.  
  
And he still misses his buddy dearly.

 

The times he spent with Noctis, were the best. In these ten years, he got closer to Ignis and Gladio and they’re his only friends now.  
  
Probably because they’re all trying to fill the void Noctis left.

And because Prompto’s now in the Kingsglaive, like them.

  
He always had plans to join the army. To be able to protect Noct and to do something important for the Kingdom, with him. But he never told him. He never got the chance to tell him. But he didn’t give up and trained hard.  
  
Cor, the Marshal, trained him personally. Prompto was hesitant at first. He never felt at place walking around in the palace. He is just him after all. It felt wrong to be there. Especially without Noct. He is used to it by now.

He raises his gun towards his target. The smiling Prince appears in front of his eyes. His best friend who was always there for him. And was just gone one day.

A tear slips down his cheek and he takes aim.

_For Noct._

He shoots.

~~~  


It’s been ten years. Ten years since he left his home behind.

So much changed. He is twenty years old now. He’s not a kid anymore. He has grown a lot and has become a great hunter.

He is content with his life.

He’s an Alleyway Jack in the hunter community. That’s the highest rank a hunter can earn. Because of that, he has become very popular but he doesn’t fancy all the attention much. He prefers to stay away from all that and came up with an alias to keep a low profile.

 

Not feeling like returning to the caravan after the memory, he decides to head to Takka’s instead.

It’s almost lunchtime and Cindy, Talcott and him always meet up together for lunch. He enters the restaurant and sits down on a bar stool.

Takka turns to him with a smile, “Lux, how are you my boy?”

He opens the fridge and hands him a coke. He knows him so well.

Noctis nods with a small smile as he opens the lid, “I’m fine.”

Takka watches him as he takes a sip, “Good to hear. Talcott’s just finishing up before his break,” the man tells him, knowing that’s mostly the reason for Noctis’ visit around this time of day.

Noctis nods, “He’s grown into a fine cook.”

Takka grins, “That boy is talented for sure. Never been so glad I hired him after I found out he could cook like that.” A smile escapes Noct’s lips as he recalls a few moments where Cindy and he were test subjects for Talcott’s culinary experiments.

 

_“ _The situation in Insomnia has worsened over the last years.”__

__  
  
_ _ Noctis’ eyes widen as he focuses his attention on the small TV up in the corner of the room.  
  
_Situation in Insomnia..? What situation?  
  
_ A woman speaks in the camera, __“Ever since the new King, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, let the citizens of Niflheim in this Kingdom, the crime rate has risen tremendously.”  
  
__ Noctis looks with wide eyes as the TV shows his uncle on the throne.  _  
  
_

It’s the first familiar face he sees after all these long years.  
  
Noctis recognizes him in a heartbeat. He looks older, he notices and his eyes drift off to the background, displaying the familiar throne room.  
  
His home.  
  
He feels a pang of sadness. It’s the first time in a long while that he’s seen something real of his past, not just a memory.  
  
He suddenly feels very self-conscious. As if someone would be able to see him from through the screen. He pulls his black hood up, covering most of his face in shadow.  
  
  
He has to strain his ears to follow the news report as two chatting guys enter the restaurant and drop themselves in the bar stools next to him.  
  
_“People think it is because of the long war between the two Kingdoms. Both sides still hold grudges for what happened.”  
  
_ Noctis focuses completely on the news now, not wanting to miss anything. Even after trying so hard not to think of his past- Seeing his home on that screen.. He can’t turn his gaze away. Even if he wanted to.  
  
“Can I take your order?” Takka asks his customers from somewhere in front of the bar.  
  
_  
“King Ardyn wanted to create a new place where the two nations would join together as one, but many think it happened too sudden-”  
  
_ “An Ebony coffee please.”   
  
_“Many people still aren’t used to Niffs walking along the streets, even though it has been about ten years since they arrived-”  
  
_ “And a cup noodle for me.”   
  
_“The people are still doubting the King’s leadership. They claim that King Regis was a much better-”  
  
_ “We just left and are already stuck- I hope this isn’t some omen.”  
  
_“The condition of the Queen also worsen-”  
_  
“We can only hope the repairs will be done soon. We just have to be patient and wait, Gladio.”  
  
_“Two soldiers have just left the Citadel to-”  
  
_ ...  
  
…Wait-?  
  
_Gladio!?_  
  
Noctis freezes in place and he immediately forgot about the news broadcast.  
  
He doesn’t dare move.

He doesn’t dare turn his gaze to the side. His heart pounds loudly in his chest.  
  
_  
Could it really be-!?_  
  
  
“Here you go,” Takka places the orders of the two customers on the bar in front of them.  
  
“Much obliged,” a male with a unique, _and oh so familiar_ , accent answers.  
  
_He would recognize that anywhere._  
  
Noctis’ heart drops.  
  
_  
Oh gods_. _It’s really them!_  
  
What should he do now!?  
  
  
“C’mon Iggy–” a gruff voice says as he gets up from the chair.  
  
Noctis sees a big hand grabbing the Cup Noodle from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Let’s go do something, I’m bad at the waiting game.”  
  
_  
Iggy and Gladio…_  
  
He wants to look – _oh how badly he just wants to turn and quickly take a glance at his friends_.  
  
It’s been ten years according to the news.  
  
What do they look like now?  
  
…But he’s too scared.  
  
Too scared he might slip up or that they might recognize him despite the black clothes covering him and his face being barely visible in the shadow of his hood.  
  
“Patience is a virtue,” the man with the accent says as he also gets up.  


Noctis still finds himself frozen in place as he listens to their footsteps leave.  
  
When he hears the door close behind him – he releases a soft breath he didn’t know he had been holding in.  
  
  
They are not staying here long, right? Hammerhead is not big.  
  
There’s nothing for them to do here.  
  
Whatever they’re here for, they’ll be gone soon enough.  
  
  
Unless…

_Unless they’re here looking for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Also, I have finals next week, so I am prety busy with school right now.  
> Because of that, the next update will most likely be delayed. 
> 
> So apologies in advance!
> 
> See ya next time!


	12. The Sylleblossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I was really busy, but not anymore.  
> Here's chapter 12! This chapter is a bit longer and hope you don't mind it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Lux,” Talcott suddenly says from next to him, making Noctis jump, “My shift’s over. Let’s go to Cindy and then let’s get some lunch!”   
  


Noctis finally looks up at him with a nod as he gets up from the bar stool he had been sitting on for... He has no idea how long.

He glances at the two empty spaces next to him where Gladio and Ignis had just been. He’s been waiting for Talcott for a while, so they're most likely gone by now.

Noctis takes a deep breath and follows Talcott outside of Takka’s, deciding to play it safe and keeping his hood up.   
He doesn’t miss Talcott’s worried gaze, but ignores it.

Talcott is almost as tall as Noctis is. He now wears a dark grey shirt with a scarf and a cap. Black fingerless gloves a cargo pants and leather boots.

  
  
“Hey there beautiful, what say we hang out for a bit?”   
  
Cindy stands on the street between the garage and the restaurant, she was most likely on her way to them. There’s a guy standing in front of her.   
__  
Too close to her- for Noctis’ and Talcott’s comfort.  
  
The look Cindy gives him should be enough for the guy to figure that she’s not interested.

“No,” Cindy tells him immediately, “I really-”   
  
“Don’t be like that!” the guys says as he even takes a step closer to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder with a disgusting grin, “We could have so much fun~”   
  
“Hey, scumbag!” Talcott walks up to them and pulls the guy’s arm off of Cindy, “She’s not interested!”   
  
The stranger looks annoyed at Talcott, towering over him, “What do you want, Squirt? She your girlfriend?”   
  
Talcott glares, “No, she’s my sister! Now you best back-of mate!”   
  
The man tsks annoyed, “You little shit!” he raises his fist and swings it down to Talcott’s cheek.   
  
“Leave them alone!” Noctis says as he places himself in front of Talcott and Cindy, facing the guy. The guy glances him over, not seeming intimidated since he’s still longer.

He tries to examine Noctis’ face, but it’s hard to see his face with the hood on.   
  
The only thing that’s clearly visible are his-   
  
“You have some pretty eyes, friend,” he says getting in Noctis’ face and reaching out to his face with his fingers, “How would you look if I-”   
  
  
“Didn’t you hear them you piece of shit!”

  
The guy is spun around suddenly. The next moment, his nose is bleeding. He takes one look at the big guy that punched him and runs off.

Noctis swallows, the look in his eyes brought back a memory to the bully that had attacked him with the knife.   
  
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
Only when he hears the accent in the familiar voice, he realizes he is frozen in place.  
  
Before Noctis can think, he turns to the voice.   
  
He lets out a soft gasp and forgets how to breathe as he stands in front of them.   
  
  
The first thought that comes to his mind–   
  
_They haven’t changed at all._   
  


They’re bigger and older, obviously, but they look exactly the same.   
  
Ignis still styles his hair the same way, still wears those glasses and still wears suits without any crinkles in them, but now also wears gloves.   
  
Gladio’s hair is longer, he still has that scar from when he saved Noct and he apparently likes to show off his chest. He wears an open black vest, with nothing underneath it.   
  
Well, he always wore tight fitting shirts that show of his muscles.

This shouldn’t be much of a surprise. Noctis just stands there and stares at them.   
  
It’s really them.   
  
They’re so close.   
  
_Yet so far away_.

 

They look the same from the outside and it seems like they haven’t changed much on the inside either.

Ignis still calm and formal as always. Gladio still stepping in to protect him as always.

  
A soft smile plays at his lips as a sense of nostalgia waves over him.

  
It costs him all his willpower not to walk up to them and pull them in a hug.

Now, maybe more than ever, he misses them.

He’s so close, yet he can’t..  
  
He _won’t_ get close to them again.

 

“We’re fine thanks to y’all,” Cindy breaks the silence as she steps in front of Noctis, blocking his view of the guys.

  
Only then does Noctis allow himself to breathe. He swallows as he suddenly feels very self-conscious so close to his friends.

Why are they even here…? Are they here looking for him?

He recognized them easily. Will they recognize him!?

  
Cindy turns to us, “Guys, these are Gladiolus and Ignis – they’re here to get their car repaired.”

  
Their car repaired?   
  


Oh thank the gods – they’re not here looking for him.

  
“These two are ma brothers,” Cindy tells Ignis and Gladio.

“This one’s Talcott.” Talcott smiles politely at the two men, “Thanks for helping.”   
  
“And this one’s Lux,” she introduces Noctis.   
  
Gladio snorts, “Like the hero from the storybook?”   
  
  
Noctis has to bite his lip to stop it from trembling and his eyes widen.   
  
_Gladio still remembers that…?_

He is not sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought he even saw Ignis flinch slightly.

 

Talcott smiles as he swings his arm around Lux’ shoulder, “I don’t know about a _hero_ , but he is a pretty good hunter! He’s very famous! People even call him Black-”  
  
“Talcott,” Noctis interrupts as he doesn’t want Gladio and Ignis to know all that about him.

But he eases up a little as the two don’t seem suspicious of him.

“Is that so?” Ignis asks him interested, “Then could we ask your assistance with something?”   
  
And Noctis immediately freezes back up.

  
Assistance?

  
Noctis clears his throat as they wait for him to answer. He wants to decline, but his mouth betrays him, “Uhm, What kind of… assistance?”

“We need help tracking down a very rare medical herb,” Gladio explains, “And since you’re a hunter and all, you might be able to help.”

 

No – he put his past behind him.

He is _not_ going to spend time with those two again after all those years.

No matter how much he wants to-

He _can’t_.   
  
  
They might recognize him.

They will try to make him go back. But he _can’t_.

They can’t know that he-

  
“No, sorry. Not interested,” Noctis says, pocketing his hands and looking off to the side, uninterested.

  
The two men don’t look pleased.

“Are you sure?” Ignis asks him, “Money really won’t be an issue-”

“I’m sure,” Noctis answers, not caring about how much he seems like a dick right now.

“Lux?” Cindy asks him confused, “Why not? It’s not like you ta turn down a request like this!”

  
Knowing he won’t come up with a good explanation, he does what he does best.

_  
He turns his back and walks away._

  
“Busy,” he says softly.

“Lux, I don’t understand,” Talcott says softly as he catches up with him, probably confused about this sudden cold side of his friend.

Of course, he wouldn’t understand. No one can.

“They ask for your help and they even want to pay! Isn’t this even better than a bounty? You don’t have to kill this time! If you do this, you’ll be a hero!”

A hero? Now Talcott is being a bit _too_ dramatic. This isn’t such a big deal – why does everyone act like it is?

Noctis is anything _but_ a hero. Sure, he may have saved Dave that day so long ago. But other than that he doesn’t live up to the name he chose at all.

Besides, killing is not the problem.

That is what Noctis is after all –

_A killer_.   


If anyone else would’ve asked him for his assistance to retrieve a herb, he would’ve accepted the offer.

But in this case, he just can’t risk it. After so long not trying not to think about his past and pushing it away– it just barges in his life again.

  
“I’m really busy, I don’t have time.”

Talcott is not buying it, “But there’s no time limit on bounties! C’mon they’re obviously from the Crown city! Why wouldn’t you want to help them? You know they want the herb to heal-”

“Enough Talcott.”

“But Lux-”

“I said _enough_.”

  
The others fall quiet and Noctis turns around, forgetting about lunching together.

  
Without another word he heads back to the caravan.

  
He’ll just stay there for the rest of the day. Then Gladio and Ignis must be gone by tomorrow.

 

_…If only that thought wouldn’t hurt so much._   


~~~

 

The next day, he finishes his hunt and collects his bounty early like usual.

To his surprise, Cindy and Talcott sit in the chairs around the campfire as he returns.

_With Ignis and Gladio._

Looks like they’re all having lunch together. Without him.

 

He moves behind a three, his lessons in stealth paying off as no one seems to have noticed him yet.

“The car repairs should be done this afternoon. When it’s finished, you can continue your journey,” Cindy tells them taking a bite from her sandwich.

Talcott nods, “I’m sorry we can’t help you – I just hope you will make it in time.”

Ignis takes a sip of his ebony, “It can’t be helped. Thank you for your help nonetheless.”

Gladio huffs, “Same can’t be said for that other guy though.” 

Noctis winces.

…That hurts.

“Lux is a good guy,” Talcott says, “It’s just hard to understand what goes on in his head sometimes.”

Cindy nods, “We’ve known him for so long… but he never opened up to us.”

Gladio raises his eyebrow, “I thought you said he was your brother.”

“He is. Just not related by blood. The three of us are actually orphans-”

_  
Oh no, this could be dangerous._

 

Deciding it is best to stop the conversation right there, Noctis steps out from between the trees and joins them.

“…Hey,” he greets softly.

They’re all immediately silent.

Gladio stands up, “Let’s go wait back at the garage Iggy.”

...That one also hurts.

Iggy also stands up.

“Wait- Lux,” Cindy says as she also stands up and faces Noctis, “Can’t you just help them? It’s very important ya know? The Queen’s life depends on it!”

Noctis’ eyes widen as an image of his mother flashes in front of his eyes, “The Queen?” he asks softly.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Oh don’t act like you didn’t know. You watched the news broadcast yesterday.”

Noctis flinches and tries to remember.

 

That’s right… they said something about the Queen- but then he started paying more attention to these two guys.

So they’re looking for a medical herb… to save the Queen?

…Mom? Is she sick?!

She must be then.

And now they ask him for help.

_  
Heh_ – almost like he has been given a second chance.

Will he save his mother? Or kill her – just like he killed his father?

Memories of his mother flash in front of his eyes.

Her sweet smile, her warm hands, her beautiful voice…

  
Ignis turns to the three of them, “It was a pleasure to have met all of you.”

No. He won’t let her die.

“Same here,” Talcott says.

He _can’t_ let her die.

“Take care ya hear!” Cindy calls after them.

He _will_ save her!

 

“Wait!” Noctis says, making the two retreating men halt and turn back to look at him.

Noctis balls his fists as he voices his decision, “I’ll help.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow at him but looks pleased nonetheless. Ignis watches him for a moment longer before nodding, “Very well. We’re glad to have you join us, Lux.”

“Be careful out there Lux,” Cindy tells him as she stands up and pulls him in a hug.

“I will,” he promises her.

“I knew you would do it in the end,” Talcott grins, hugging Noctis and giving him a firm pat on his back, “You are stubborn, but when others need help – you always step in in the end.”

He hugs Talcott back.

No – he doesn’t deserve these kind words. He didn’t step in when his father died.

 

After he bids his siblings goodbye, he follows the other two to the garage.

They walk in silence, no one really knowing what to say. When they arrive at the garage, the car stands outside.

Cid, Cindy’s boss, gives Ignis some instructions, but Noctis doesn’t listen.

He’s lost in thought as he looks at the familiar car.

It’s the Regalia.

It was his dad’s car.

 

He is lost in a memory.

_He stands outside in the courtyard of the Citadel as he waits for his father to come home. Prompto is waiting somewhere behind him._

_Then he sees the Regalia. It parks in front of him._

_Cor is the first one to exit from the driver’s seat. Then he walks around to open the passenger door where his father steps out._

_Noctis runs forward to his father._

_As his father notices him, he turns with a smile and his arms stretched wide as he bends down to take Noctis in his arms, holding him tightly-_

  
“Hey, you can sit in the back.” 

The memory fades as he hears Gladio's voice and he is back at the garage in Hammerhead.

Gladio has opened the door so he can enter. A sense of nostalgia fills him as he sits down in the back, taking in the familiar scent and feeling of the seat.

He always sat there whenever he would ride in there.

To school or back home…

Or when he would go fishing with his father…

Cor would drive them, his father would sit next to him in the front and Noctis would sit in the back with Gladio…

Now Ignis takes the driver seat and Gladio sits down in the passenger seat. They start driving and soon the roof comes off.

Noctis enjoys the feeling of the wind and fights the urge to pull his hood down and let the wind blow through his hair.

  
“So where exactly are we going?” Noctis asks them, both out of curiosity and in an attempt to break the silence.

“There is a rumor that there’s a rare herb that can only be found near Alstor slough,” Ignis explains, not taking his eyes off the road, “We were heading there when our car… broke down.”

Gladio huffs as he crosses his arms, “It was obviously sabotage.”

Ignis ignores him as he continues his explanation, “The herb is called a Sylleblossom. They only used to grow in Tenebrae, but because the Starscourge that spread there and there is no longer any sunlight, they don’t grow there anymore. Now they started to grow at a few places in Lucis.”

Noctis nods in understanding. He vaguely remembers what the Sylleblossom looks like – there was a picture of one in the book Luna brought with her when she explained about the Crystal.

He remembers that she told him that flower was very rare and powerful.   
  


“So, the Queen. Is she….really that sick?”

Ignis looks at him from the rear view mirror, “You doubt that? Of course, she is. She hasn’t left her bed in ages and she is deadly pale and sleeps most of the time. No one knows what caused it though or what exactly is the matter with her. That’s why we need the Sylleblossom. If the legends are true it’s the only thing we are sure that can cure her.”

Gladio snorts, “No one knows what’s the cause for certain – _but I have a damn good feeling what happened_. She’s probably poisoned and we all know who did it.”

Noctis frowns, “Really? Who would do such a thing!?”

Gladio turns back to look at him, “You really that stupid? It was the King of course.”   
  


Noctis blinks at Gladio.

...Uncle Ardyn!?

No, they’re wrong! He would _never_ hurt his family!

Noctis doesn’t say another word, not wanting to believe their lies.

Ignis parks the car near their destination. “It’s only a short walk from here.”

  
“Alright then – let’s get that flower,” Gladio says and the three guys walk to the field around the water.

There’s a Catoblepas. This is not the first time Noctis has been here – but he is still impressed seeing the giant beast.

“So, where do we look?” Gladio starts looking across the wide field with countless herbs and flowers.

  
Well – that’s a good question.

  
“Let’s try over there,” Ignis says first as he walks to edge of the water.

There’s a hill there. Why would he go all the way up the hill?

“You sure we have to look over there?” Noctis calls.

Ignis nods, “The flower needs a great amount of sunlight. Up there would be the perfect place.”

  
It’s a bit too close to the Catoblepas for his liking, but he follows the two anyway.

Ignis' theory proves to be right. There in the middle on the top of the small hill is the flower.

Noctis looks on confused as the two walk up to the small, blue, lonely flower.

  
Wait, that’s it? They found the flower and they didn’t even need his help!

Why is he even here then? He should’ve known Ignis was more than capable to search for the flower on his own. Nothing escapes his sharp eyes.

  
“So, we found it. Now it starts,” Gladio says as he looks up at the Catoblepas that’s–

_Rushing directly to them!?_

“W-What…!?” Noctis gasps in shock.   
  
Ignis summons a pair of daggers as Gladio summons a sword.   
  
Gladio always sparred with a big sword, but this sword is so big that Noctis admires Gladio for even being able to hold it up! 

“Apologies Lux,” Ignis says as he adjusts his glasses, “Finding the flower wasn’t the problem – but defeating its guardian is.”

  
Guardian!? So what – the Catoblepas is protecting it and now they have to beat it!?

  
  
“Don’t look so shocked,” Gladio says as he claps him on his back, “We know who you are.”

  
Noctis freezes up.

T-they do!? He looks at the two of them in surprise, but… they don’t seem mad at him.

Why aren’t they mad? Noctis swallows as he avoids their gaze.

  
“Y-You do…?” he asks them softly.

They nod with warm smiles on their lips.

  
Noctis can't help a small smile from forming on his own, “I-I should’ve known that you’d find out. Guys, look I’m so-”

“Don’t apologize. We knew you’d want to keep your identity hidden. But it’s okay – we won’t tell anyone,” Ignis tells him with that familiar warm smile, “We’re just glad you’re here with us.”

Noctis’ eyes widen as he looks up at the two in surprise, “You guys…”

  
A warm feeling fills his chest. He should’ve known his friends would recognize him – they’ve been with him for so long after all.

Noctis can’t describe the happiness he feels.

Even after he ran away– They don’t hate him.

They’re still his _brothers_. He smiles brightly and stretches his hand to summon his-

Gladio pats him on his shoulder, “Now come one we have work to do, Black Shadow.”

… _What?_

_Black Shadow…?_

The warm feeling is gone immediately.

…Is that what they think? Well, he _is_ the legendary hunter Black Shadow. That’s what people call him at least.

…But his friends don’t know he is _Noctis_?

That he is their friend and brother…

Who is he kidding?   
  
_Ex_ -friend and _ex_ -brother.

 

“…Lux?” Ignis calls out worried.   


He lets out a humorless laugh- Not sure if he actually _wants_ them to know it is him or not. _  
_

The wind suddenly picks up. Noctis’ hood no longer covers him.

His face is out in the open. He slowly raises his gaze to meet their eyes. __  
  
  
The two don’t show any sign of recognition.

  
The disappointment he feels is enough to answer that question.   
  
He wanted them to recognize him and wanted them to forgive him.

 

Blinded by his disappointment, he doesn’t see the way Gladio freezes as his amber eyes stare deeply in his night blue ones, how Gladio's hand clenches as the big guy keeps himself from reaching out to the boy in front of him.

Noctis misses the way Ignis swallows a gasp and how his posture slacks at the sight of the blue eyes and raven hair.

He does not hear their voices in the heads of the two older boys desperately trying to tell themselves that-  _It’s not him. It’s not possible_.

Notics fails to notice any of it.

 

He quickly rubs the tears from his eyes before Ignis can ask anything and pulls his hood back up.

_  
He’s so close to them…_

He just straightens as he, instead of summoning his sword, just grabs the other sword he carries with him.

_  
…Yet he has never missed them more._

He raises his head up high as he swallows the lump away, trying to hide his tears in the shadow of his hood.   
  


“Lux?” Gladio now asks concerned, making Noctis realize they must have seen the tears.

  
He should’ve known they didn't know he is _him_.

After all, there’s no way they’d just accept and forgive him for what he is done.   
  
For running away.   
  
For leaving them all behind after he killed his father.

  
He plasters a mask on his face as he rushes forward past the two worried looking men to the giant beast that's glaring down at them and preparing to strike.

  
Now, he does what he does best next to running away.

  
That is killing.

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making them all suffer so much! When I was reread this, I was surprised to see how dramatic I tend to write.
> 
> I hope you still like it and I'm curious to about your thoughts!
> 
> See ya next time!


	13. Silver Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's the 13th chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hollidays and a Happy New Year!!

“Damn, you’re reckless,” Gladio says impressed, glancing at Noctis as the three walk back to the car. Ignis had collected the fragile flower and examines the raven-haired boy, walking in front of him.  
  
It had been a challenge to beat the Catoblepas, as expected, but they did it.  
  
Gladio had kept slashing at its legs with his big sword, while Ignis had precisely attacked the beast with its dagger in its weak spot.  
  
Noct had just delivered powerful blows with his sword to its neck, letting all his emotions out on the beast.  
  
But in the end, it worked.  
  
And Noctis calmed down.  
  
  
“Who taught you to fight like that,” Gladio asks from behind him.  
  
Another humorless laugh escapes Noctis’ lips.  
  
_You did.  
  
_ It’s true that Dave taught Noctis to hunt, but teaching him to fight with a sword? That had all been Gladio.  
  
Noctis just shrugs and doesn’t answer the question with his hood over his head once again – not wanting to show the others how vulnerable he feels at this moment.  
  
That misunderstanding from earlier hurt him much more than he’d like to admit.  
  
He’s silent as they drive back to Hammerhead.  
  


  
“Lux… Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Noctis answers Ignis too quickly.  
  
He knows they don’t believe it, but Ignis doesn’t press further. He instead decides to change the subject, “Why did you decide to help us?”  
  
Why? Because he couldn’t kill his mother. He would _never_ kill his mother. Not after what he did to-  
  
“You said you’d pay,” Noctis answers instead.  
  
“…That didn’t catch your interest when I mentioned it the first time,” Ignis says, sharp as ever, easily pricking through his lie.  
  
Ignis is dangerous. He was his very first friend. Out of everyone Noctis knows – Ignis is the one that knows him the best.  
  
Always was. Always will be.  
  
“I changed my mind,” Noctis then says, closing the discussion even though he knows that the two still don’t believe him.  
  
Realizing there’s no way to get the hunter to be honest with him, Ignis indeed does drop the subject.  
  
  
The drive back after that is quiet.

  
~~~  
  


The two older boys dropped Noctis off back at Hammerhead. Cindy and Talcott are already there, glad to see they’re alright. Noctis quickly exits the car and is greeted by a proud looking Talcott and a relieved Cindy.

Noctis greets them and then turns back to look at the older two boys in the car. Their eyes are fixed on his.  
  
  
_This is where they part ways._  
  
  
“Thank you for your help Lux,” Ignis thanks him from behind the wheel, a soft smile on his face, “I’m sorry for not being honest with you from the start.”  
  
“No sweat,” Noctis says, forcing a grin. _He also hasn’t been honest._  
  
Gladio grunts with a nod, but there is a familiar fond look in his eyes, “Bye kid. Take care.”  
  
  
_This is their final goodbye._  
  
  
Noctis gives them a small smile in return, “You too, guys.”  
  
There is so much more he wants to tell them. But he decides this has been enough.  
  
He got to hang out with them one last time. He is glad he got to see them again and to know that they’re doing fine.  
  


_…Even though they never mentioned him once._  


Then the car drives away. He watches the Regalia as it becomes smaller and smaller in the distance.

Did they forget about him…?

  
It hurts to think that. It hurts to think that he meant so little to them. That he was only their charge and that with him gone, they’re now free from their burden.  
  
He had wanted to ask them that earlier, but he couldn’t.  
  
He doesn’t want to believe it. There’s no way that would be the case. Not with Gladio and Ignis. Never.  
  
  
_He will always cherish the time they spent together._

  
They’re gone now.  
  
He can breathe easily.  
  
He swallows the lump away that builds in his throat once again and pockets his hands in his jacket.  


~~~  
  


That night, Noctis sits with Cindy and Talcott around the campfire and tells them about the hunt – leaving certain parts out, of course.  
  
Then after they ate, they lay next to each other on the ground, looking up at the sky.  
  
Cindy sighs, “The sky’s always so beautiful!” Then she teasingly nudges Noct, “Kinda remind me of your eyes.”    
  
Noctis blushes, hoping they won’t notice it in the dark, but unfortunately, they _do_ notice - judging from Talcott’s sudden laugh.  
  
“You’re still far too easily embarrassed,” Talcott grins as if _he_ was the older brother.  
  
They all just laugh quietly, their gazes glued to the dark blue sky with its many bright stars.  
  
“Hey, Cindy?” Talcott suddenly says.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Talcott seems to look for the right words for what he is about to ask, “Do you- Do you think that… my grandpa is watching from up there?”  
  
Noctis turns to look at the younger boy in surprise.  
  
“Of course!” Cindy answers without hesitation, “I’m sure he is – just like my ma ‘n pa. We all got someone watchin’ over us.”  
  
Then she turns to Noctis, “I’m sure that whoever you lost, they’re watchin’ over you too Lux.”  
  
  
_Watching over him..?  
  
_  
Looking at the stars in the sky like this…  
  
Something slowly dawns in Noctis as he feels a sense of familiarity. He has heard this before…   
  
  
_“Look at the stars.”_  
  
  
Noctis tilts his head back to the sky again. He doesn’t just look at it like he did before – he really takes it in.

The sky is a clear dark blue with starts lighting it up a little – small and big ones…  
  
_“The great Kings from the past look down on us from those stars.”_  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen.  
  
He remembers his father holding him in his arms. They both looked up at the same sky back then. _  
  
“So whenever you feel alone, remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you.”  
  
  
_ Could it be…?  
  
_  
“...And so will I.”  
  
_ That he’s really there?  
  
“Lux?” Talcott asks confused as Noctis stands up slowly.  
  
Noctis sends them a small smile, “I uh – I need to be alone, for a bit.”  
  
Before either of the two can say anything, he already walks away, off the edge of the campground they’re on, to the pointy edge of a cliff.  
  
  
He sits down on the edge and leans back on his arms. He looks up at the sky.  
  
Memories of his father fill his mind.  
  
Seeing the news broadcast…  
  
His friends suddenly appearing…  
  
Even looking at the stars he watched with his father so long ago…  
  
Suddenly, so many things remind him of home.  
  
  
Why..?  
  
  
It’s almost like… an omen.  
  
He closes his eyes as soon as he notices the tears start to sting.  
  
He lets out a deep sigh as he lets himself fall down on his back with his arms spread.  
  
His legs still dangling over the edge as the wind suddenly picks up, sending flower petals floating away from near Noctis, drifting off into the air.  


~~~  


Something makes her look up from the book she has been reading. Was it a sound?  
  
The big room is deadly quiet.  
  
There is no one else except for her.  
  
What else could have drawn her attention away so suddenly?  
  
She closes the book with her long fingers and gently places it on the table in front of her.  
  
She rises from the white chair and her gaze finds her way to her window.  
  
  
_There is something…_  
  
  
The young woman opens the big window and looks outside. The wind blows gently in her face, her platinum blond hair waves in the tail she’s wearing it in.  
  
She tucks one lock behind her ear as she keeps watching outside in anticipation.  
  
She doesn’t know what she is looking for– she just knows that it is coming.  
  
_  
There, in the distance._  
  
  
She holds out her hands, cupping them together to catch the small flower petals the wind carries to her. She turns away from the window and sits down on her bed.  
  
_  
Could this be a message?_

  
She closes her hands together, still holding the petals between them and closes her eyes. Her hands emit a soft golden glow as she tries to envision the message.  
  
She sees a night sky.  
  
A safe haven.  
  
There’s a boy happily chatting with a blond girl...  
  
_  
What could this message mean?_  
  
  
Then she sees a third boy, stepping near the campfire. The soft light of the fire reveals the boy’s face to her.  
  
His eyes sparkle like the night sky that shines above them. His hair is black as a raven and his smile –  
  
_Is the smile of a boy that has been hurt too much_.  
  
But more than all that–  
  
She recognizes his eyes.  
  
They belong to a boy she has met only once.  
  
A boy that she wrote a letter to and that answered her letter… _On the day he died._  
  
  
It shouldn’t be possible, but it _is_ him.  
  
_She can feel it._  
  
  
Her heart skips a beat as she memorizes the face of the boy in her visions.  
  
Maybe it’s because of her power as Oracle.  
  
Or maybe it’s because she has seen that same face, when he was younger, too often in her mind. But she is absolutely certain that the boy is-  
  
  
“Noctis,” Lunafreya gasps with a smile she looks at the petals in her hands before closing her eyes, wanting to see his face once more.  
  
  
She laughs softly, despite the tears leaking from her closed eyes.  
  
Then she opens them with a gaze full of happiness and relief as she opens her hands to gaze at the petals.  
  
_  
“You’re alive.”_  


~~~  


About a week passed since Gladio and Ignis left Hammerhead.  
  
Things were going back to normal to Noctis’ relief.  
  
He's collecting a new bounty. This time it’s a little further away from Hammerhead.

Noctis warp-strikes the mutant Behemoth. Deadeye, the beast is called, for the giant beast lost one horn and is blind from one eye.

Despite that, Noctis finds himself struggling to beat the beast. It’s the first big challenge he’s had since that Catoblepas.  
  
  
But now he’s alone.  
  
  
After fighting for a while, the beast gets slower and tired – but so does Noctis.

He used up almost all his magic while warp-striking. He reverts his sword and continues his fight using his other blade and without warping to save up on magic and to prevent to fall into Stasis.

The beast strikes a bit too close, making Noctis warp away once again to the boy’s annoyance, but now he’s stuck in a corner.

He has messed up – he can’t get out of here.

He backs away, as quiet as possible, flat against the wall and holds his sword protectively in front of him as the giant beast slowly advances.

  
If only he had a distraction, then-

A gunshot sounds through the area, followed by a wave of heat as flames erupt from somewhere behind the Behemoth.

  
The Behemoth growls in pain as it falls to its side, its back and legs burning. Noctis quickly finishes it, dealing the final blow.

Then the beast lays motionless on the ground and a figure walks towards him.

  
Noctis grins relieved and faces his savior, “Nice shot- …Prom?!”  
  


Noctis blurts out the name before he can help it. He recognizes the boy as soon as he lays eyes on him. Like with Ignis and Gladio.

He takes in the time to look at him properly, to see if he is mistaken.

The boy is just a few inches shorter than he is and has a slender built. He wears a sleeveless vest over a dark top with a pattern. There’s a redshirt attached under it. He wears dark pants and boots and black fingerless gloves, holding a gun.

  
There is no doubt as Noctis looks at the freckled face with his blond hair swept up a bit as the purple-blue eyes gaze back at him with a slight frown.

  
“Wh-what…?” the blond sputters surprised as his eyes fall upon Noctis. He shakes his head confused, taking a step back, “What did you just say?”  
  


Noctis is so glad for the hood. He clears his throat and lowers his voice.  
  
“Nothing-! Thank you for helping. Now…, goodbye,” Noctis says as he finds himself turning away as if on auto-pilot.

  
The thought that his childhood friend is here, not even properly sinking in at the moment. His first reaction is to just run away.

He doesn’t look back at the boy, doesn’t say anything anymore as he walks away.

His mind just stopped working at that moment.

 

~~~  


_No, this isn’t possible.  
  
_

Prompto is frozen as he watches the hooded boy walk away.

  
Did he hear it wrong?

  
His heart beats faster as he thinks of the possibility – _that shouldn’t be there_ – that Noctis maybe, somehow _survived_.

He swallows a lump and shakes his head.

He had _hoped_ desperately the Prince somehow miraculously survived as soon as he heard the news.

But he had learned that that wasn’t the case and his best friend was _gone_.

Everyone knew that.

_  
It took him a while, but eventually, he had accepted it._

  
Having trouble moving on, he had found comfort in hanging around with Ignis and Gladio who had similar struggles as he had.

But they moved on.

_  
They knew their Prince, their best friend, wouldn’t ever come back to them._

_  
…So why?_

  
Why does this one moment make Prompto doubt all that from these past ten years?

_Why does this stranger, whose face he couldn’t even see – remind him so much of his best friend?_

Is his mind pulling tricks on him? Does he just _want_ him to be Noctis?

Or did he really just hear the stranger call him _Prom_?  
  


No one ever called him that.

No one, except Noct.

Not once in these past ten years has he been called that, because Noctis is gone.

 

Prompto’s feet move forward and his heart beats loudly now.

He _needs_ to make sure.

He knows it isn’t possible – it just _can’t_ , but he just needs to be with this stranger for a little while longer-

_To confirm for himself that he is mistaken._

_That this is not his buddy who he misses so much._

That’s he’s not his friend he always had fun with. His friend that was just there for him, always. His friend he had so many adventures with, that hung out with Prompto despite him being a Prince and Prompto himself being a loser.  
  


He couldn’t ever understand _why_ Noctis had chosen to become friends with someone like him – he just felt so _lucky_ every time he was together with him.

  
He doesn’t stop himself as he suddenly finds himself caught up with the stranger.

He comes to a halt in front of him and grabs his shoulder.

He _needs_ to see his face.

He needs to make sure, it is _not_ true!

He has to make that small flicker of hope inside of him die down before it gets worse and gets crushed later.

 

Time slows down as he grabs the hood.

His heart thumps in his throat as his trembling fingers pull the hood back before the other can move.

He’s probably still too shocked at Prompto suddenly appearing in front of him.

  
Prompto’s eyes widen as the hood falls down.

  
Black hair flows in the wind.

A pair of piercing night blue eyes stares back at him in shock. His lips are partly opened in a surprised gasp.

Prompto can’t believe his eyes.

  
_There’s no way._

  
This shouldn’t have happened.

This person shouldn’t have resembled the Prince so closely.

He should have confirmed that the Prince really was gone.

He shouldn’t have made Prompto’s eyes well up with tears as that flicker of hope now turns into a hot flame that refuses to die down anytime soon.

  
It can’t be true, yet it _is_.

  
The resemblance to his friend is so painful.

He needs the last bit of confirmation before he can truly accept it though.

So he swallows as he stares right at those eyes with his own glazed over ones.

  
“N-Noct?” He calls desperately with a lump in his throat, his voice so soft he isn’t sure the other heard it as he doesn’t respond immediately.

  
He waits for the person to deny him. To tell him that he doesn’t know any _Noct_ and that Prompto is mistaken-

But then a hand is placed on his shoulder and gently squeezes in comfort and they don’t look away from each other’s eyes.

  
The raven’s shocked expression melts away for a comforting smile as tears appear in his eyes too,

  
“…Hey, Prom.”  
  


That’s all the confirmation Prompto needs to let the tears flow, to gasp for air as he desperately clings on to the man who he no longer can call a stranger.

  
“Noct!” he repeats with a wide grin through his tears, “It’s you…!”

He sobs as he buries his head in his best friend’s chest, holding him tightly, “It’s really you!”

  
Noctis holds Prompto just as tight as he hums in response.

His eyes shine happily as he looks down at Prompto, “Yeah – it’s really me.”

  
Then Noctis laughs softly, “You haven’t changed a bit. Your hair still looks like a Chocobo’s butt.”

Prompto laughs too. Noctis told him that before.

  
So he remembers that.

  
Prompto sobs, “You haven’t changed either, you know?”

  
“Noct… I really missed you buddy.”

  
Noctis’ heart warms at that, knowing that Prompto hadn’t forgotten about him makes him feel happier than he expected.

He closes his eyes and rests his head on Prompto’s.

 

  
“I missed you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first reunion! Finally! I personally think this chapter is very fitting for Christmas.
> 
> The next update will probably be up somewhere in the first week of next year, since I'm really busy right now.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments! Hearing from you makes me really happy and want to continue uploading this story!
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hollidays and a Happy New Year!!


	14. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I wish you all the best for 2019! 
> 
> I'm sorry but because I will be busy with my placement, this story will now update once a week instead of twice a week. 
> 
> Fun fact: This title is also an OST title off FFXV!
> 
> I love Yoko Shimomura's music!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Noctis tried.   
  
He had tried to walk away from Prompto and act like he didn’t know him.   
  
To keep his real identity secret.   
  
To just ignore the blond turning as he spun him back around and called his name.

 

But when he looked into his eyes- _He couldn’t do it._

They were so full of hope…

The moment their eyes locked, Noctis realized Prompto missed him just as much as Noctis missed him.   
  
It made him so happy that Prompto hadn’t forgotten about him. That he recognized him.   
  
But seeing the pain in his friend’s eyes…   
  
He didn’t want to hurt Prompto anymore. He couldn’t.

  
So instead, he chose to comfort him.   
  
_And maybe, he himself needed it too._

 

The two of them hold each other in the tight hug for a while longer. Then Prompto slowly pulled away, wiping his tears away quickly but not taking his eyes off of Noctis – afraid that his friend might disappear once he does.

“B-But how?” Prompto finally asks the question he wants an answer to the most.

After all _– this shouldn’t be possible._

He shouldn’t have just come across _Prince_ _Noctis– who has been declared dead ten years ag_ o -fighting a giant Behemoth in the Nebulawoods.

 

Noctis sighs as he searches for words to answer Prompto. He expected that question, yet he doesn’t know how to answer him. He doesn’t want Prompto to hate him, he doesn’t want him to know he killed his own father. Instead, Noctis just tries to shrug it off, “It’s kind of a long story.”

He needs more time to come up with an explanation.

… A lie.

Prompto seems okay with that for now though– he just looks so happy to see Noctis again that it makes Noctis’ heart melt.

Noctis feels guilty now.

Should he have let Prompto know where he was sooner?

  
“Wait ‘till everyone hears you’re okay!” he bounces happily. He comes to a halt when he realizes something, “And your mother…! What will she think?”

_No!_

Noctis quickly shakes his head as he places his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, “She doesn’t have to know,” he says quickly, “ _Nobody_ has to know.”

Prompto looks at him and smiles confused, “What do you mean buddy? _Of course_ they have to know! Everyone thinks you’re dead!”

  
Noctis lets go of Prompto and staggers back. The words spinning around in his head.   
  
_  
Everyone… thinks he’s dead!?  
  
_   
“They… they do…?” he asks softly.   
  
“Yeah,” Prompto answers just as quietly.   
  
  
Ignis… Gladio… So _that’s_ why they haven’t mentioned him!

They haven’t forgotten about him…. They just think he is dead!?

_That’s_ why no one has been searching for him!

His mom…. _Oh gods!_

She thinks that he is dead too!?

 

Noctis holds his head in his hands and tries to control his breathing.

Prompto is next to him in a second and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, easy there buddy!” he sets Noctis down on the ground and sits down next to him, “Ardyn told us about the Daemon attack.”

Noctis turns away from Prompto in shame, “…He did?”

  
Did he also tell them about his dad…?

  
“What else did he tell you?” Noctis asks Prompto, still not daring to meet his eyes.

Prompto nudges him and Noctis can hear his smile in his voice, “What else matters? You’re alive!”

“…And that means…” Prompto suddenly turns to face him fully, but Noctis stubbornly turns his head to the side as Prompto continues.  
  
  
“ _You’re_ the _King_!”

  
Noctis’ eyes widen and they meet Prompto’s wide ones for a short second. He flinches when Prompto suddenly stands up and bows before him.

“W-What!?” Noctis says as he hastily stands up. _He_ is King now!?

“No, no – stop it!”

Prompto looks up confused, “Y-Your Majesty?”

“Don’t call me that!” Noctis snaps quickly, “I’m _not_ a King!”

How could he ever be King? He threw all that away the moment he turned his back on his home and ran– He _can’t ever_ be King.

“Noct?” Prompto asks him confused.

“Maybe I was gonna be, but…. That was a _long_ time ago!” Noctis says, quickly walking away.

“Noct, wait!” Prompto calls as he hurries after Noctis, trying to keep up with him as they walk to who knows where, “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Noctis answers quickly.

Prompto raises an eyebrow, “Back to the Citadel?”

Noctis shakes his head and comes to a halt, “No – that place is not my home anymore.”

 

The two of them keep walking.

“But I – I don’t understand Noct,” Prompto calls out to him, “What happened to you?”

Noctis doesn’t look at him, “You can’t understand Prompto. No one can.”

“But, you have to go back! It’s like you’re back from the dead! You have no idea how much this will mean to everybody!” Prompto says reaching for Noctis’ shoulder, but Noctis quickly dodges and remains silent.

Prompto just continues, trying to get through to him, “Ignis, Gladio, Cor, _your_ _mother_ – everyone will be so happy to know that you’re alive! You have no idea how sad everyone has been!”

Noctis shrugs, “They’ll be fine.”

 

He remembers seeing Ignis and Gladio. They’re over his death, he knows they are. His mother will probably be too.

After all, it’s been _ten years_. He’s sure Prompto was too, until he accidentally slipped up.

 

“No!” Prompto now calls. He is both confused and angry with his friend at the same time and finally manages to grab his shoulder, making the other look at him.

“You’ve been alive, all these years,” Prompto states, “ _Why_ didn’t you ever return to Insomnia!?”

Noctis looks away, “I just… needed to get out on my own,” he lies quickly, “Live my own life.”

He doesn’t care how selfish he sounds at the moment– _There’s no way he’ll ever tell anyone the truth._

Prompto looks at him desperately, “We’ve really needed you at home Noct.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and breaks free from Prompto’s grip, “No one needs me.”   
  


He was just a brat that always got in trouble.   
  
Bratting about wanting to become King only to run when he could.

_Who would need him?_

  
“Yes we do!” Prompto disagrees firmly, “You’re the _King!_ ” he repeats again.

Noctis suddenly starts to dislike that title the more it is used. “We’ve been through this Prom – I’m _not_ the King! Ardyn is.”

Prompto looks at him disbelieving, “Noct… he let the Niffs enter Lucis. It’s been nothing but chaos everywhere for the past decade!”

Noctis remembers that from the news broadcast he had seen.

“He tried to bring our countries together,” Noctis retorts, “He tries his best, it just didn’t work out the way he wanted to. I’m sure he is trying his best to fix things now.”

“No! He doesn’t do anything about it! Almost everything’s been destroyed,” Prompto tells him desperately, “No one gets along. There are far too many people in Lucis. Niflheim and Tenebrae are almost completely covered by the Starscourge!”   
  


Noctis’ eyes widen. The Starscourge keeps growing...

“If you don’t do something now, this won’t stop,” Prompto pleads his friend.

  
Stop the Starscourge…?

_  
“The King of Light is the Chosen King, also known as the True King. Only the True King, chosen by the Crystal, can purge our star of its scourge._

_…You are the Chosen King Noctis.”_

_“You really think I can get rid of the Starscourge?”_

_“As Oracle, I will see to it. To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.”_

_“Then I won’t let you down! I will do it, I promise!”_

_“I know you will.”_  
  


Luna…

The promise he made her.

_He had forgotten all about it._

He is the only one that can stop the Starscourge. If it keeps spreading at this rate…

 

Noctis thinks it over. No.

He may be the ‘Chosen King’- but he doesn’t deserve to be King. Maybe the Gods have seen that too and they’ve chosen someone else to take his place. That must be the case. There’s no way they would want someone like Noctis sitting on a throne.   
  
After everything he’s done and leaving everyone behind for all these years…

  
“I can’t go back now,” Noctis says, voicing his final decision as he starts walking again.

“Why!?” Prompto demands, shouting now.

Why won’t Noct listen?

“You wouldn’t understand,” Noctis says again.

 

Prompto balls his fists. That’s never been the case before.

The two of them always told each other everything and always accept each other no matter what. That was part of their unconditional friendship.

Or was Prompto the only who always thought that?   
  


The harsh comment hurts enough to bring tears to his eyes, “Why? Because you’re the Prince and I’m just some loser? I thought we were best friends!?”

Noctis looks guilty. He hadn’t meant to hurt Prompto. “No it’s not like that Prom,” he sighs, “It doesn’t matter anyway. Hakuna Matata.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, “Hakuna ma-what now?”

“Hakuna Matata,” Noctis repeats, “It’s something I learned. Look – sometimes bad things happen-”

“Noct-!”

“-And there’s _nothing_ you can do about it,” Noctis finishes as he turns his back to Prompto and walks away again, “So why worry?”

But Prompto is having none of that and walks next to him, “ _Because_ it’s your _responsibility_!”

“What are you even doing _here_ Prom?” Noctis asks tiredly.

“I left to find help! I was looking for this hunter when I found _you_!” Prompto says.

Noctis raises his eyebrow to his friend, “Why were you looking for a hunter?”

“There’s been Daemon attacks here in Lucis!” Prompto says, “Daemons are slaying innocent men!”

Noctis stops and shakes his head, “That’s not possible. The wall is up around Lucis. The wall should keep the Starscourge out and by doing that also the Daemons.”

  
That’s what his father told him.

  
“That’s why everyone thinks it so weird!” Prompto exclaims, “Gladio even thinks this is Ardyn’s way of dealing with the overpopulation!”

Noctis blinks, “…Ardyn? Wait– you think he somehow got Daemons inside of Lucis on _purpose_!?”

  
His uncle would never do that…

_Would he?_

No. He can't picture his kind uncle doing something like that.

  
Prompto nods, “Yeah – that’s what Gladio thinks at least. Cor agrees and Ignis hasn’t voiced his opinion, but I’m sure he thinks so as well. Then there is the Queen’s mysterious illness-”

“How is she?” Noctis interrupts him.

Prompto looks surprised but then glad to see that Noctis still cares much, “She’s still a bit weak but she’s recovering. The Sylleblossom is doing its work.”

Noctis lets out a relieved sigh, “Good.”

“So anyway,” Prompto says, “I was looking for help to fight the Daemons. For _some reason_ Ardyn refuses to send more people to exterminate the Daemons. So, we decided to get outside help. Then Gladio and Ignis mentioned this hunter and we set out to look for him.”

Noctis’ eyes widen, “Gladio and Ignis are here too!?”

Prompto nods, “Well, we went to Hammerhead since that’s where the hunter lives, but uhm… There we heard that the hunter went to the Nebulawoods for a bounty. Gladio and Ignis are still there because the hunter would return soon, but I just couldn’t sit around and wait. Not anymore.”

Prompto rubs the back of his neck with a cheesy smile, “Oh and _maybe_ I also wanted an excuse to ride a Chocobo for once. Anyway, I’m here now but I still haven’t found him.”

  
Noctis shakes his head with a smile, knowing how much his friend likes the birds.

So Gladio and Ignis are back in Hammerhead? Prompto knows, but he doesn’t want anyone else to know.

But how is he going to make Prompto keep quiet?

  
“Prompto, promise me something,” Noctis tells him.

Prompto raises his eyebrow, “…What?”

“Don’t tell _anyone_ I’m Noctis.”

Prompto swallows, “Wh-What!? How am I supposed to lie to everyone!? You don’t know how heartbroken they were Noct! We’ve all _grieved your death_ together! I can’t just lie to them!”

Noctis shrugs, “Just don’t mention it. That shouldn’t be so hard, right?”

“B-But…!”

Noctis faces him, “If you do, I’ll help you find this hunter and make sure he will help you fight the Daemons. If you don’t, I’ll run and you won’t ever see me again.”

  
He reaches in his own pocket for his Chocobo whistle and takes a few steps backward.

The moment Prompto would reach in his pocket to grab his own, Noctis would blow it and flee. 

Noctis watches his friend carefully but Prompto does not make any move, other than looking sad and sighing in defeat.

  
Noctis is right, Prompto can’t understand him.

He doesn’t see why Noctis ran away, why he left them all behind and why he does not want to be found.

Maybe one day he will understand.

He hopes he will.  


“Alright then. I promise.”

Noctis nods with a smile, “Good.”

~~~

 

The two arrive at the camp in Hammerhead where Cindy and Talcott were waiting. With Gladio and Ignis.

“Hey guys!” Prompto greets everyone, his voice a just a bit too high to be natural.

  
Ignis looks up from where he’s cooking….

Wait, Ignis is cooking them dinner?

Noctis smiles like a happy puppy at the thought. Talcott’s a good cook, but nothing beats Ignis’ cooking. Oh, how he’s missed it!

  
“There you are Prompto. Impeccable timing. Dinner’s almost ready,” Ignis says with a smile as he takes his eyes off the cooking pan to look at Prompto and Noctis.

“It’s good to see you again Lux.”

Noctis just nods at Ignis with a smile.

Prompto’s mouth falls open as he turns to Noctis, “Wait… _Lux_!?”

The blond then turns to Ignis and Gladio, “Is _he_ …?”

“The Black Shadow?” Gladio asks as he stands up and walks over to Noctis to pat him on his shoulder, “Yes, he is.”

“Good to see you too Gladio,” Noctis smiles at him.   
  


Prompto stares at Noctis who seems completely fine being around Ignis and Gladio.

He can’t believe it. …So Noct's the hunter Ignis and Gladio met before!?

And only _he_ knows he is Noctis? Gladio and Ignis have no clue!

And Noctis _knew_ all this time that he is the hunter they were looking for!?

He had been playing him…

His eyes search Noct’s and the Prince shows him a playful smile.

Prompto finds he can’t stay annoyed for long. He just missed that smile so much and is glad to see it again.

 

Cindy walks up to them, “Well, y’all found Lux, now ya just need to wait for your car to be repaired. It won’t take much longer.”

Noctis snorts, “What? _Again_?”

Gladio sighs, “Yeah. If only _somebody_ hadn’t wrecked the car... Unbelievable.”

Prompto’s cheeks redden as he looks away, “Oh– I would hate to be that guy!” he lets out a small laugh in embarrassment, “Come on don’t be that way! …You know I didn’t mean to do it!”

“Of course not,” Ignis says as he hands everyone a plate with dinner, “Sabotage is far beyond you.”

Cindy frowns, “So ya guys have been sabotaged again?”

Gladio nods, “I’m sure that scumbag that sits the throne had a hand in this. He doesn’t even seem to care about being subtle about it. It’s pretty obvious we’re getting sabotaged when it happens each time we head out to get help.”

Talcott frowns, “Is King Ardyn really that bad? Out here in Hammerhead we’re pretty isolated from the rest of Lucis.”

“Be glad you are, kid,” Gladio says, “It’s chaos in the bigger cities.”

  
Noctis pricks through his delicious food, carefully separating the vegetables from the meat and taking another bite.  

  
“S-So,” Prompto suddenly stutters, “You’re name’s Cindy, right?”

Noctis glances at his friend. His cheeks are red.

Cindy doesn’t seem to notice how close she sat down next to Prompto.

Gladio snorts amused from across of the campfire and Prompto does his best to ignore him.

Cindy nods, “That’s right. You’re Prompto, right? Nice to meet ya.”

  
“Lux, you don’t like vegetables?” Noctis flinches as he sees Ignis gazing at him curiously.

Nothing escapes his eyes.

Noctis smiles sheepishly, “Yeah I’ve never been a fan of… greens.”

Prompto can’t hold back a smile and hides it quickly behind his hand.

_Some things never change._

Gladio snorts, “That’s why you’re so scrawny.”

“Hey!” Noctis says in protest, “I have muscle! You just… don’t see it.”

Cindy laughs at that, “Lux has been that way since we found ‘m.”

  
Noctis freezes.

_Oh no!_

“Oh, that’s right. You are orphans. You mentioned something about that before,” Ignis looks over interested.

“Orphans?” Prompto asks looking surprised at Noctis.

Noctis just gives him a look that makes Prompto fall silent immediately.

  
Cindy nods, but before she can explain, Noctis beats her to it, “So – where exactly are we going once the Regalia’s repaired?”

Ignis turns his attention to him with a questioning gaze at the sudden change of subject but answers anyway, “We will go to the Citadel. There we go out in parties to fight the Daemon hordes.”

Noctis swallows.

…He will be going home?

He thought they’d to head to a Daemon and fight it right away.

Gladio clasps him on the back, “No need to be scared! We beat a Catoblepas remember? Those Daemons won’t be that much harder.”

 

Noctis honestly doubts that. The only Daemon he ever saw after all was the snake woman. She was so scary Noctis had nightmares of her for weeks after.

Cindy and Talcott always comforted him but he never told them what his nightmares were about.

Noctis really can’t get himself out of this situation though.

He promised Prompto he would go, so he wouldn’t tell the others who he really was.

He has to go.

 

~~~

  
It is already dusk when the Regalia is repaired.

Ignis and Gladio wait patiently in the car for the others to say goodbye.  
  
"Be careful okay, Lux?" Cindy tells him as she gives him one last hug before they depart.  
  
Noctis smiles at her, "I will. You too, Cindy."  
  
Talcott grins as he also hugs him, "Come back home soon, hero."  
  
  
Home...  
  
This place is his home.   
  
...But so is the Citadel.   
  
He can't deny it anymore.   
  
He is going home.  
  
  
Noctis hugs Talcott tightly, "I will," he promises.  
  
One last time, he looks fondly at the two, "Goodbye you two. Thank you, for everything."  
  
Cindy smiles at him as he sits down in the back of the car. "No, thank you Lux."  
  
"For being our family," Talcott adds with a grin and a fond look in his eyes.  
  
Prompto sits down next to him and catches the melancholic look on Noct's face.  
  


Family.   
  
Noctis looks from Ignis Gladio and Prompto in the car to Talcott and Cindy standing outside.  
  
To him... they're all his family.   
  
Two homes and two families.

  
Ignis starts the car and they drive off. 

But seeing Talcott and Cindy standing there in the distance, waving him off.  
  
And Noctis knowing he's heading _home...  
  
_ For some reason it feels...  
  
Like he won't return.   
  
  
That he will be leaving this home behind.  
  
 _That he won't ever see them again._

 

It feels like he is saying goodbye to them, for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! It really means much to me!
> 
> And I'm so excited this year for Kingdom Hearts 3, Episode Ardyn and the anime of FFXV! You guys too?
> 
> I really hope there will be FFXV characters in Kingdom Hearts 3. It would be great to have my two favorite games come together!
> 
> See you next time!


	15. Know that I am there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here is chapter XV. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The group departed at dusk from Hammerhead and it isn’t long before nightfall. Halfway to their destination, the group decides to set up camp in a safe haven along the way.

The atmosphere is filled with light banter. They all know that Prompto always liked taking pictures, but now it is almost as if he wants to capture _every_ moment of the four of them together.

As if he is afraid Noctis would disappear or that things somehow wouldn’t be the same anymore.

Noctis would only join him to the Citadel for the mission. After beating the Daemons, he would leave them again.

So when Prompto takes pictures, he doesn’t stray from Noctis’ side.

Even when Gladio grumbles that Prompto has to help set up camp too, he pretends not to hear it.

 

The four of them share one tent.

Noctis has to admit, it feels great. Just being here with them. The four of them together after all these years.

Just joking around now… he feels truly happy.

Then they all head into the tent to sleep and Noctis drifts of easily.

  
~~~  
  


The doors of the throne room open.

Ardyn looks up lazily from his throne as he sees a few guards walk in. With them enters Lady Lunafreya.  
  
  
_Ah, the Oracle._  
  
  
A small smile forms on his lips. He has an idea of what may have brought her here and the timing simply couldn’t have been any better.

“Welcome Lady Lunafreya,” he greets the young woman, looking down on her from his throne, “What brings you here?”

She bows before him and meets his gaze as she straightens, “Thank you, Your Majesty. There is something I would like to discuss in private.”

Ardyn’s smile widens and he raises a hand. The guards see the signal and leave the throne room, leaving their King and the Oracle alone.

Ardyn gracefully rises from his seat and walks down the stairs to where Lunafreya is standing.

“What is this matter you would like to discuss?” he asks her, knowing fully well what she is going to tell him.

She smiles gently, a light flickering in her eyes as she speaks the words.  
  
  
“I have received a message, that your nephew, Prince Noctis, is alive.”

  
Ardyn has to refrain from smirking as, yes, this was exactly what he had expected her to tell him. He instead plasters a joyous yet confused expression on his face.  
  
“My _dear_ Noctis is alive? But that is simply wonderful news! Pray tell me – how can I be certain that this is true?”

“I have seen him in a vision,” Lunafreya speaks, looking so happy he might have even felt sorry for her if he had cared about anything other than his position as King.

“He is safe,” Lunafreya says softly, almost in a whisper that is meant to assure him that his last blood-bound family member is okay and alive.  
  
Again, if he had cared about family and that sort useless things, he would have probably been happy for a whole different reason.  
  


Now he is just happy to know that his little Prince is alive to fulfill his destiny, so Ardyn can stay King.

“Do you know where he is?” Ardyn asks her, eager for the Prince to return and fulfill his destiny. After all these years, Noctis is now of age and the Oracle will bring him the boy.

  
A perfect plan.

  
Lunafreya nods, “He is in Leide, near a small place called Hammerhead. I believe he is a hunter.”

Ardyn raises an eyebrow at the familiar name. Didn’t a few glaives just set out to Hammerhead in search of a hunter?

That stubborn bunch of children that defies him despite _knowing_ he is sabotaging them?

Well, maybe that stubbornness could be useful. Ardyn grins.

 _  
Oh Noct,_ it would just be even better if it turned out that that hunter in fact _is_ his _dear_ nephew.

Imagine that. The little Prince being brought here to his downfall _by his own friends_.

Oh how exhilarating!

  
“Hammerhead is such a small place,” Ardyn says, “It shouldn’t be hard to find him there then.”

Lunafreya nods, “It is indeed, from what I have seen. Though, I can’t help but wonder why Noctis hasn’t returned here if he is alive.”

Ardyn hides a chuckle, “Hm, that’s quite a good question. The Oracle and the Chosen King have such a strong bond together… You should be able to contact him through his dreams. Isn’t that an ability that only the two of you share?”

Lunafreya looks, briefly surprised at his knowledge of her powers and the fact that he knows that Noctis is the Chosen King, but she nods, “That is right. I can contact him, but I wanted to wait until I told you. I was afraid I might scare Noctis. After all, I don’t know what happened to him and why he hasn’t returned.”

“That was a wise decision, Lady Lunafreya,” Ardyn says as he slowly walks past her.

_  
Yet oh so stupid._

  
“But since you told me this news now, I allow you to contact him. …And when you do, could you also pass him a message from his _dear uncle_?”

As Ardyn slowly circles her, he reaches in his robe and his fingers take hold of his hidden dagger.

Luna nods, having her back turned to him, “Of course, what should I tell him?”

“Tell him-,” he starts as he spins toward her and quickly trusts the dagger in Lunafreya’s stomach.

  
Her blue eyes are wide as she lets out a gasp in surprise and a high whine at the pain.

Ardyn holds her against him as he pulls out his dagger and whispers in her ear while smirking.  
  
“Tell our little Prince to come here. I will be right here waiting for him, to fulfill the prophecy. Once that’s accomplished, I’ll take the throne and rule over a land free of the Starscourge.”

He presses something small and cold in her hand, “Oh, and tell him how _much_ I miss him when you give him this,” he adds mockingly.

  
Then he lets her go.

  
Lunafreya drops to the ground and coughs, her hand closing around the small, yet heavy and powerful, ring. A dark red stain spreads over her white dress.

Ardyn stands over her and laughs, “Oh, where have I seen this before?” He scratches his chin as if in thought, “Ah now I remember!”

He grins victoriously at the young woman, “This is _exactly_ how I left your mother when she left here, after she told Regis about the fate of his son! Like mother, like daughter.”

  
Her mother...?

  
Luna grasps the wound with one hand. It hurts so much. She sees almost white through the tears falling from her cheeks as she glares up at Ardyn. He knew Noctis was alive this whole time!?

Then everything falls into place.

He must have staged the Daemon attack. He is the one that killed King Regis. He is the one that killed her mother.

And now, her brother serves him as commander of his army, unknowing of the crimes Ardyn has commited.

She wishes she could have spoken to Ravus once more.

She wishes she could have seen Noctis once more.

  
Poor Noctis. He has no idea what will await him when he returns here.

_If only… If only I could hear his voice once more…_

_If we could laugh together as we did as children…_

_If we could… live our days out together as I once dreamed…_

  
For when they first met, the Oracle had fallen deeply in love with the boy.

She knew about the prophecy, but still held hope the prophecy wouldn’t need to be fulfilled. That there would be a different way to end the Starscourge.

When she learned of his death, her hope of a future together was lost.

When she received the message that he is still alive, that hope returned.

Now, she has made mistake.

And now it is too late for any of that.

  
She just wanted to be with the one she loves to stand by him as the Oracle... As something more than that.

But want though she may, it is not to be. Her hand glows a soft yellow light.

 _“Noctis_ ,” she whispers for the last time. Then her eyes close.

_“Blessed stars… of life and light…”_

Her vision fades as she passes out.

_~~~_

 

Noctis turns and frowns in his sleep.

_  
"Noctis…”_

  
Noctis slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is grass tickling his cheek. He finds himself lying in a field of grass.  
  
As he slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he notices that it’s not just grass.

_  
It’s a field full of Sylleblossoms._

He looks around confused. Where is he?

  
“Noctis,” the soft melodious voice calls him again.

 

He looks up, there’s a small girl standing in front of him.  
  
She wears a white dress. Platinum hair reaches her shoulders and covers her forehead.

He recognizes her. She looks the exact way he met her before.

 

“Luna?” he stands up and finds to his surprise, that he is smaller than her. Just like back then.

He looks down and recognizes the clothes he’s wearing. He looks like… his younger self. Like when he was ten.

“So you found your way here,” Luna says as she walks over to him, her hands clasped in front of her.

Noctis nods surprised to see her, “And you found me.”

Is this just a dream? For some reason, it feels different. It feels, real. Like he’s really talking to Luna. But that can’t be true. They’re still so young here.

“A chance to see you once more,” Luna smiles gently at him, “Who would’ve thought.”

 

Noctis swallows. Had Luna missed him too? She must have thought he was dead too.

 

“Luna, I… I’m-”

“Ssh,” she gently hushes him, placing a finger on her lips.

She takes a deep breath before she continues, “My prayer has been answered, Noctis. When I relay this final message to you, my calling will be fulfilled.”

  
Noctis frowns. No, that doesn’t seem right.

_  
Why does that sound… like a goodbye?_

  
“Wh-What do you mean?” he asks softly.

She steps closer to him and leans forward a bit so their eyes are on one line, “You are the One, Noctis. The stars shine for you now. That which is yours by right, shall be restored to you.”

Noctis finds himself looking away from her. What does that mean? Is she talking about the throne? But he can’t be a King!

She straightens again as she slowly walks past him, “Do you remember the Prophecy I told you about?”

Noctis immediately nods and turns around to face her back, “I never forgot. But I’m just… I’m not a King. I can _never_ be the Chosen.”

Luna stops walking and faces him again, “There are people out there, waiting for your return. They are _your_ people. You have to go back.”

Noctis swallows as he carefully takes a step toward her, “No, Ardyn is King. There is no place left for me.”

 

He is just going with them to prepare to fight the Daemons.

That is his plan.

…Right….?

 

“Ardyn…” Luna speaks softly, looking to the ground as she searches for the right words to tell him something, “You have to be careful of him, Noctis.”

Noctis remembers the warnings he got from the others about him, but he had refused to believe them.

But now even Luna is telling him something is wrong about him… “What do you mean?”

Luna raises her gaze to meet his eyes, “He only cares about the throne and his power, Noctis. He has turned… dark. The King of Light should sit the throne and rule.”

  
His uncle turned dark…? So he really is bad..?  
  
If that is true and even if Noctis will return to take his throne back…

  
“…Will you be there?”

  
Luna lowers her gaze, a somber smile on her lips as she slowly lifts her eyes to meet Noctis’. The small shake of her head and the brief moment her eyes close are enough of an answer.

Noctis watches her with wide eyes.  
  
…So this really _is_ goodbye…?  
  
Luna doesn’t look sad though, it’s like she has accepted it.

 

Then the wind picks up. Noctis holds his arms in front of him to brace himself against the harsh blows. The wind lifts Luna’s hair and makes her dress sway. It grows longer as it sways, so does her hair.

Noctis blinks and in front of him isn’t the Luna from his memories.  
  


It is a beautiful young woman.

It’s Luna as she is now.

 

“Would that I could join you… but this moment will have to be enough,” she says, there’s the slightest hint of regret in her voice.

Clouds of blue rise form the Sylleblossoms into the sky around them, like a very fine paint, slowly coloring the white sky a deep purplish blue. Luna reaches to the ground and picks one Sylleblossom. Light shines from above them, making it almost look like they’re underwater – in a sea with Sylleblossoms at their feet.

“When the world falls down around you and hope is lost… When you find yourself alone, amidst a lightless place… look to the distance.”

She smiles warmly at him.  
  
  
“Know that I am there… and that I watch over you, always.”

  
Noctis shakes his head as he steps towards her, “It’s not right! Luna what happened!? Why won’t you be there!?”

His limbs stretch as he walks toward her, he becomes taller, until he’s a few inches taller than Luna. He gently holds her shoulders.

She gazes up at him with a loving smile, but doesn’t answer him.

Instead, she presses the hand holding the Sylleblossom to his chest so he can take it.

  
He grabs her hand with his own, “No Luna, don’t leave me..!”

Then she slowly drifts away from his grip. Her arms are outstretched in front of her and she let’s go of the Sylleblossom.

Noctis stretches his arms to her too and tries to run after her – but he can’t move. He is stuck.

“No Luna, please! Don’t you leave me too!” Luna keeps smiling softly at him the further she drifts, “Farewell, dear Noctis.”  
  


Tears prick in his eyes as the Sylleblossom drifts towards him, while Luna drifts away. The Sylleblossom changes shape in front of his eyes.

_  
I _t is his father’s ring._ _

  
He grabs it and holds it close to his chest as he doesn’t see Luna anymore. He closes his eyes and everything is black.  
  
 

~~~

 

“Luna!”

  
Noctis gasps as he sits upright with a start. The dream still fresh in his mind and tear tracks down his cheeks.

  
“Noc- _Lux,_ you okay?” Noctis turns at the whisper to face Prompto who slowly sits up from where he’s been sleeping next to him.

  
His eyes immediately fill with worry as he sees the sad look in Noctis’ eyes.

“Buddy what’s wrong?” he says softly, trying to make eye contact.

  
Noctis keeps his eyes downcast and looks at the hand in his lap. It’s closed.

He takes a deep breath as he slowly opens his hand and– sees his father’s ring lying in his palm.  
  


So it had been real.

_  
Luna is dead._

  
He doesn’t look at Prompto as he quickly exits the tent. Trying to make as little noise as possible as to not wake the other two.

If they aren’t awake already.

He walks away from the tent, looking up at the sky, clenching his hand around the ring.  
  


What had happened to Luna!?

  
“Talk to me Noct, what happened?” Prompto says worried from behind him, having followed him outside, “Should I get the others?”

“No!” Noctis says immediately.

Prompto holds his hands up, “Okay then, but you gotta talk to me.”

Noctis swallows as he looks at Prompto.  
  
  
“I-It’s Luna.”

“...Lunafreya?” Prompto asks confused, knowing about the Oracle.

Noctis had told him about her all those years ago. About how nice and pretty she was.

It was painfully obvious that Noctis had - _or maybe he still has -_  feelings for her, even though Noctis hadn’t seemed to realize it at the time. He had just thought of it as normal friendship.

“Is something wrong with her?” 

_  
"Farewell dear Noctis.”_

  
Noctis’ teary eyes finally meet Prompto’s, “She’s _dead,_ Prom.”

Prompto’s eyes widen in shock, “WHAT!?” he shouts out, “Are you sure…!? Why? A-And how?”

“Sst!” hisses Noctis, afraid they will wake Gladio and Ignis.

“I-I don’t know! She just said goodbye in a dream and… she gave me this,” Noctis says as he shows Prompto the ring.

“Wow,” Prompto says shocked, “How did you get that? Ardyn _never_ takes that thing off! …But wait a sec- If no one’s wearing it now… ”

Noctis’ eyes widen as he comes to the same realization. 

“Then the wall is gone!”

  
“The Starscourge could spread to Lucis! More Daemons could come here!” Prompto hastily says, “Put it on, Noct!”

Noctis looks at the ring, “I-I can’t-!”

Prompto shakes his head, “If you don’t wear it now, Lucis is in danger! All the people are in danger!”

Noctis knows that full well, yet wearing this ring means so much. It means taking his responsibility as the King.

It means he is one step closer to fulfilling the Prophecy.

Noctis knows he isn’t ready for any of that…

But he doesn’t have much of a choice. “I’m not a King, Prom! I can’t do this!”

Prompto shakes his head and places a hand on Noctis’ as he looks at him.  
  
  
“You don’t _have_ to be a King! Just be _you_.”  
  


..Just be himself?

Would that be enough?

A King is strong, brave when he needs to be, has many responsibilities and fights for his people…

That is who his father was. He was his example.

But Noctis is _none_ of that.

…But does he have to be like his father? That’s what Prompto’s telling him, isn’t it?

  
But can he really…  
  


“I-I need to be alone for a bit,” Noctis says as he flees from the safe haven. 

“Whoa, wait!” Prompto calls after him, but Noctis’s already running away.

 

~~~

  
His bare feet run through a big, empty grass field.

Once he feels he’s far enough from the others, he looks up and faces the same night sky he’s looked up at so often lately.

  
He takes a deep breath… and _shouts._

  
“You said you’d always be with me!” Noctis yells, letting all his cropped up emotions out, “But you’re not!”

He is answered with silence. Well, what did he expect? He takes deep breaths and turns his gaze to the ground.

  
His eyes glaze over, “…It’s because of me. It’s my fault.” He closes his eyes, his hair falling in front of them.

  
“… _It’s my fault,”_   he repeats softer as a tear drips down his cheek.

  
“…What am I supposed to do now?”  
  


 

Then suddenly, the sky rumbles. The clouds shift.

 

 

_“Noctis.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end!
> 
> I want to thank you guys for sticking around with this story for so long and I hope you still enjoy it.  
> This is just a small story I started and I'm grateful for all the kudos and comments I got form you!
> 
> Oh and did you guys see the story trailer for the Episode Ardyn Prologue!? I'm so excited! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see ya next time!


	16. He lives in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's the next chapter! I hope you still enjoy the story so far!

_“Noctis.”_

Noctis’ eyes fly open at the familiar voice that warms his hearts. He hasn’t heard that voice in such a long time, yet he recognizes it immediately.

He trembles as he carefully lifts his gaze from the ground – wanting to be sure it really is his father’s voice.

Right on the field in front of him, a black silhouette walks closer. There’s sunlight shining from behind him, looks out of place in the dark of the night.

It shouldn’t be possible, yet Noctis can’t deny it. The man walking towards him in his kingly raiment... The familiar face that looks right at him-

  
“D-Dad!?” Noctis calls out as soon as he recognizes his father.  
  


_“Noctis, you have forgotten me.”_

  
Forgotten him..? His own father!?

  
Noctis shakes his head, “No! Of course I haven’t!” How could he even think that?

_“You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Noctis. You are more than what you have become. You must return home.”_

“How can I go back?” Noctis asks him, “After everything I’ve done, I… I’m not who I used to be.”

His father looks mournful, yet Noctis doesn’t know why.

Is he disappointed in him? That thought really hurts him.  
  
Overwhelmed with guilt Noctis spills the words he always had wanted to tell his father that he hadn’t got the chance to tell him anymore, that plague his mind to this day-  
  
“I….I’m so sorry Dad- _I’m so sorry_!” I’m sorry for killing you.

  
His father’s gaze turns into a soft smile as he reaches out a hand and places it on Noctis’ head.

It’s warm. Noctis has missed that feeling, so much-

_  
“Don’t blame yourself, Noctis. It’s not your fault my son.”_

  
Of course he would say that. Noctis shakes his head, “No. Dad I… I missed you so much.”

His father’s eyes soften and he slowly strokes his fingers through his son’s hair, “I missed you too, Noctis… Look at how you’ve grown.”

  
Noctis sniffs and wipes his tears away with his arm and relaxes slightly under the comforting feeling of his father’s hand on his head.

  
“I love you Dad.”

_“I love you too, my son. But I’m afraid my time here is short.”_

  
Noctis looks up questioningly. Of course, this is not real. Or is it? His father just couldn’t be alive now. He couldn’t stay with Noctis.

_“I’m here to guide you Noctis, as I promised. You must remember who you are. You are my son and the one True King.”_

  
  
Noctis can’t take his gaze of his father as memories fill his head. He thinks back to his life in Insomnia. Things he thought were forgotten and things he remembers clearly all flash in front of his eyes.

His birthdays, the first time he met Prompto, the first time he beat Gladio during training and made the big guy so proud of him, the lessons Ignis taught him with his never-ending patience, being together with his parents when he was so happy and carefree, the times he would boast about wanting to become a King just like his father…

  
  
“It is time Noctis. You must return and take your place as King. You must cleanse the Starscourge off this world... As is your duty as the Chosen King.”

His father’s gaze seems to sadden at the last part. Noctis doubts he will ever understand why his dad and Luna always looked at him like that when they spoke of the Prophecy.

The King sighs deeply at the confused gaze of his son, _“…I fear I have left too much unsaid.”_

  
Noctis takes a step forward out of curiosity. What does he mean? Is there something his father never told him?

 _  
“The True King will erase the Starscourge with the power of the Ring at the throne,”_ his father tells him slowly, regret in his voice and sadness in his eyes, _“...Once he does, it will cost a life.”_

Noctis’ eyes widen. So when he fulfills the Prophecy… someone will die!?

 _  
“…His own.”_   The King finishes, failing to hide the tremble in his voice. Noctis’ heart skips a beat.

  
…He will die..? He has to save the world _… and die for it_?

 

_“I’m so sorry for this burden that has been placed upon you. I never had to courage to tell you and now you have to deal with my mistake. You are the one chosen by the crystal, Noctis.”_

  
Noctis feels tears prick in his eyes. So, that’s how this all will end? His dad knew all this time… Luna knew too. Yet they both waited so long to tell him…

He doesn’t really blame them. He understands why they didn’t tell him before. He can’t even imagine what he would be like if he had known that all this time.

  
So that is his fate.

He has to sacrifice himself for his people. _Like a true King._

  
His father is right. It is time. If he doesn’t do anything soon, people will be _dying_. The wall is down. Who knows? Maybe the Daemons are already in Lucis.

If he is the only one that needs to die so everyone else can live in peace…

  
He doesn't have a choice, does he?

  
Besides, if he dies he won’t need to worry about being a good King anymore– he always seemed to be good at running away.

A humorless laugh escapes his lips as he fumbles with the ring in his hand.

  
“I guess… I’ll just have to do it then, don’t I?”

  
His father’s gaze saddens even more, _“I am sorry I cannot help bear the burden, Noctis.”_

Noctis smiles back at his father, wiping his teary eyes, “It’s okay. I get it dad.”

The King switches his hand from Noctis' head to his shoulder as he smiles at him somberly.

  
Noctis recognizes that look in his eyes.

  
And at that moment, he finally understands. That look in his eyes-  
  
It was not because his father never wanted him to become King, as Noctis had thought.  
  
It was not because his father was afraid he would disappoint him…  
  
  
All this time, that look in his eyes was there because…  
  
_…He didn’t want him to die._  
  
_  
“Walk tall… my son.”_

  
“Dad, no!” Noctis says as his father slowly fades.

He reaches out his hand to touch his father, but he vanishes in a split second, together with the light.

The field is dark and empty again. It’s silent as the wind blows and Noctis shivers. Tears drop from Noctis’ eyes on the grass as he casts his gaze down, closing his eyes.

  
“No… Don’t leave me, Dad!”

He sinks to the ground as he sobs.

“…Don’t leave me…”

 

He clenches his fists and feels the small ring in his fist. It feels so heavy…

He bites his lip as he opens his fist and looks at the small ring. He doesn’t have a choice.

  
A King sacrifices himself for all. That is one of the lessons he only now remembers Ignis teaching him.

All Noctis has ever done is run… but can he even run from this? Run from a Prophecy that's been set in stone for centuries?

Noctis takes a deep breath.

  
No.

He is _done_ with running. If he has to die in the end– he might as well do it his way.

 _“You don’t have to be a King! Just be you.”_ He hears Prompto’s voice tell him.

  
He’d best make sure his last moments are moments he can be proud of for a change. He takes the ring in and gently shoves it down his finger. He hisses at the pain and the draining feeling.

The ring throbs and starts to shine a deep blue light. The sky seems to shift as an invisible field erupts from the ring and spreads out across the field.

 

Noctis smiles softly. He won’t run anymore.  
  


This time… he will make his father proud.

~~~

 

Prompto lies asleep in the tent near the entrance when Noctis returns. From the looks of it, the blond had been waiting for Noctis to return, but had fallen asleep while doing so.

Noctis smiles softly as he carefully maneuvers himself past him and lies down in his spot between Prompto and Gladio. He is relieved that they’re all still sleeping. He really didn’t look forward to explaining why he left in the middle of the night and returned with the ring of Lucii around his finger.

He rolls on his side and gazes at the soft glow of the ring. How would he wear the ring, but also hide it at the same time from Ignis and Gladio?

…Should he still hide his identity? He _is_ planning on taking back his throne and fulfilling the prophecy… they will probably find out anyway.

…But do they even know about the Prophecy?

  
For some reason, Noctis thinks they don’t know. That only his father and Luna had known about it.

Probably because his friends had never looked at them with that hidden sadness in their eyes. If they had known, they would have.

So it might even hurt his friends more when they find out they just got him back now, only to have him die _again_. He already feels bad enough that Prompto will have to suffer through it.  
  
  
Could he pull everything off while keeping his identity secret?

…Would it be better if they found out who he was _after_ he dies? Could he even keep this up for that long?

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to tell them now though. They have to stay focused on hurrying to the Citadel and he still doesn’t want to answer all their questions.

  
He still doesn’t want to tell them that he killed his father.

  
Noctis decides he’d just keep silent about his identity. Maybe later on, when the perfect opportunity arises, he will let them know who he is _._

_  
But not now._

  
As for how he plans on hiding the ring… he’ll just have to wear normal gloves. He thanks Cindy in his mind for insisting he brought gloves with him for the cold.

He quietly slides the black gloves on, not wanting to risk one of the others waking up before him and seeing the ring.

His eyelids grow heavier the moment he lies back down, after a few moments he can’t keep his eyes open anymore and finds himself drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Noctis barely registers the buzzing sound. He turns on his back, with one arm resting on his face, shielding his closed eyes from the faint sunlight that filters through the tent.

The buzzing keeps going, but Noctis doesn’t pay it any attention. Even the voices around him are too soft for him to register– he’s too deep lost in sleep.

The buzzing sound gets louder– as if it comes directly from near his ear now. Noctis turns around again to lie on his side as he recognizes the familiar buzzing.

It is an alarm clock. Then it stops.

 

“It’s futile,” Ignis sighs as he looks at the sleeping form next to them.

Gladio makes his way over to their new friend and pats his back with his big hand, “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

A soft, frustrated groan escapes Noctis’ lips at the teasing, yet it also makes him feel warm. It reminds him of when Gladio used to call him Princess when they were younger, just to tease him.

 

To his annoyance, Gladio managed to wake him a bit.

Still keeping his eyes closed, he slowly sits upright.

He still feels so tired. His muscles ache and bug him to lie back down.

 

“Morning there, buddy,” Prompto’s voice greets him. He sounds happy, but only Noctis seems to pik up on the concern in his voice.

Oh, that’s right. The last time he saw Prompto, he ran off. He would apologize to him later.

Right now, he could use all the shut-eye he could get. He feels like he hasn’t slept at all last night.

Well, he did sleep but nowhere near enough to be rested after the dream about Luna and seeing his father again.

 

“Eyes open,” Gladio demands. Noctis’ eyes flutter slowly against his will.

“And he’s up,” Ignis says relieved, but to his disappointment, Noctis’ eyes close again.

“Not… technically up,” Noctis mutters as he lies down again with a soft yawn.

Gladio looks at him disbelieving, before grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him up again so Noctis is back in a sitting position. On second thought, he would rather deal with being tired than with an angry Gladio.

“Not technically heading to the Citadel then?” Ignis asks, the faintest hint of annoyance in his voice. They’ve already wasted too much time with the repairs.

“No turning back now, Shadow,” Gladio says as he pats Noctis’ cheek in another attempt to get the boy to open his eyes.

Noctis softly pushes his big hand away and Gladio firmly clasps his shoulder, “C’mon, it won’t be much longer ‘till we get there if you get up now.”

With that Gladio gets up himself and leaves the tent. Ignis pats Noctis on his shoulder, “Breakfast is ready Lux, hurry or it might get cold,” he tells him after he leaves the tent after Gladio.

 

Now only Prompto and Noctis are still inside. The smile on Prompto’s face disappears as soon as they’re alone. Now his expression is full of worry.

“Are you okay, Noct?”

Noctis nods, still sleepy, “I guess I’m fine,” he assures him as he takes the glove off his hand and shows Prompto the ring. “You’re right Prom. I have to do this.”

Prompto stares in awe at the ring and moves closer to Noctis to hug him.

“I’m so proud of you, Noct! You’ll be a great King, I know you will!”

  
Noctis stiffens at that. He definitely made the right choice, deciding not to tell them about the Prophecy.

  
“Thank you, Prom,” Noctis says genuinely as he hugs Prompto back.

It’s hard for Noctis not to close his eyes in the comforting hug and fall asleep again.

His gaze falls to the ring and he briefly wonders if the ring is the cause for the tiredness he feels. Maybe it is because the ring drains his power to uphold the wall.

 

Anyway, he has to get up now so they can head back to the Citadel.

Head back to his home.

He’ll just sleep some more in the Regalia on their way there.

 

“Well then, let’s go home, buddy!” Prompto says as he pats Noctis on the cheek in a mockery of Gladio’s attempt to wake him. Noctis also moves to push his hand away, but the blond already darted out of the tent before Noct could hit him.

Noctis smiles faintly, ignoring the sadness building up in his gut at the tought of having to say goodbye to his friends later before he fulfills the Prophecy.  
  
  
_He has never been good with goodbyes._

  
He stretches and gets up and heads out of the tent into the sunlight. They arrived at night at the safe haven, but now it is light outside so he can finally see where exactly they are now.

The familiar bridge leading to Insomnia in the distance stretches across the water beneath the cliff they’re standing on. The four boys stand next to each other as they take in the sight.

Noctis clenches his fist with the ring on his finger.

 

 _He’s almost home._  

~~~

Noctis isn’t sure what to think. After spending so many years away from Insomnia, the city he grew up in, he shouldn’t be surprised to find that things have changed. He knew that Insomnia wouldn’t be the same as when he left the big, modern city.

But still, when he looks around from the backseat of the car, he finds that he barely recognizes the place.

  
It’s as if the whole atmosphere has changed. In his mind the people in the city were happy, walking the streets and the sun always shone bright.

Now it’s like the sky is covered with dark clouds. There’s darkness looming around the city, making the place look grim.  
  
  
There are _far too many_ people on the streets.

Not only Lucians that Noctis easily recognizes by their clothing style, but also a lot of the robot-like machines from Niflheim and Niffs themselves. The stand out easily by wearing their usual pale clothing.

It’s almost painful to see that, despite both nations being mixed together, neither of them seems to put any effort in adapting to the other, like they were supposed to do when they became _one_ country.

  
Now Noctis sees for himself what it is like out here.

What has changed in his home in the past years while he was off living his own careless life, doing _Hakuna Matata,_ while he should’ve been _here._

With _his_ people, _ruling_ like he was supposed to as a _King._

  
He feels so ashamed of himself he can barely stand it.

  
It’s as if seeing his father, talking with him, actually somehow flicked on a light and showed him exactly what his purpose is.

 

He glances at the others in the car. They don’t look surprised the least bit surprised or bothered by the situation around them. They’re used to seeing the city like this by now.

This is _their_ home. They’ve always been here, doing whatever they can to help the city.

 

Noctis turns his gaze away from them out on the street.

How could he ever tell them who he is? They would all be _so disappointed_ when they find out.

 

He’s woken from his thoughts as a hand gently squeezes his. Noctis turns his gaze to his right to meet Prompto’s eyes.

He gives him a soft sympathetic smile, as if he exactly knows what Noctis’ thinking and wants to comfort him.

Noctis smiles back softly, his heart warming at his far-too-forgiving and kind friend.

He’s undeserving of that kindness.

 

Noctis slowly pulls his hand back though and folds his hands together in his lap, gazing outside once more.

Not wanting to meet Prompto’s eyes again. He sighs internally and fiddles with the ring around his finger through his glove to distract him.

They're almost at the Citadel.  
  
_Almost home._

 

He just needs to fulfill the prophecy and _everything will be over_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> This story is almost nearing it's end! There are only a few chapters left! I love to hear your thoughts about this story and hoe you are excited for the last chapters!
> 
> See ya next time!


	17. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So sorry for the delay! It's been a very busy week!
> 
> Last week, a family member died unexpectedly and I just wasn't really in the mood to write for a little while. Then I planned to post this chapter last Saturday, but we celebrated my grandma's 70th birthday then. Then Kingdom Hearts 3 got released that day (three days earlier than expected) and I just had to finish the game before I could continue with any of my other hobbies and I finished it! And when I finally got around to post this, I had no internet connection at home! Can you believe that? It was just broken.  
> But now it is fixed!
> 
> So it's really been a crazy week. And the year's just started.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for my rambling, you probaly just wanna read this story. I just want to let you know that I plan to finish this and that the update was not delayed because of a lack of motivation or anything. 
> 
> Oh! And this chapter's pretty long.
> 
> So yeah, as always, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Fun fact: This title is the same title as a FFXV OST and also fits this chapter! 
> 
> ...Yeah, you probably already guessed it seeing how all my fun facts are the same.

The Regalia comes to a stop in front of the one building that doesn’t seem to have changed in the slightest – except for the gloomy atmosphere around it.

Ignis is already out the car and opens Noctis’ door while Noctis stares at his childhood home in all its glory.

  
“It’s pretty impressive huh?” Gladio leans against the car, mistaking Noctis’ gaze for one of awe instead of nostalgia.

Ignis smiles as he walks through the courtyard to the big stairs leading up to the entrance, “I’ve been here so many times I tend to overlook the magnificence of this palace.”

Noctis doesn’t say anything as he joins them up the stairs. It feels weird to be here again after all this time.

  
“Hey, you doing okay?” Prompto asks him softly from his right.

  
Noctis glances at him briefly, “Yeah,” he answers, but his voice comes out slightly higher pitched than normal. If Prompto noticed it, he doesn’t comment on it.

“Hurry up you two,” Gladio calls from higher up the stairs.

“There in a jiffy!” Prompto grabs Noctis’ arm and pulls him after him along the stairs.

Everything here used to look so big before... Now Noctis has grown and it seems a bit smaller, but _still_ the same.

  
  
“Good day, Marshal.”  
  


  
Noctis looks up to see a man walking down the stairs, meeting the four of them halfway.

“It’s good to see you have returned so quickly,” the man says with a stern gaze. Noctis recognizes him easily, he hasn’t changed much. It’s Cor.

  
“That is the hunter, I take it?” Cor asks as he steps further down the stairs and stops in front of Noctis.

  
Noctis’ eyes widen as their eyes meet. Cor has always had a piercing gaze. He’s afraid that the man might recognize him. He didn’t even think of disguising himself anymore. He was so worried his friends might recognize him that he didn’t even think of the possibility that someone else here would.

  
The last time Noctis saw him, he hid Noctis and left to help the King. _His best friend._  
  
Notis can´t imagine how he must feel and guilt fills him as he notices the Marshal´s  slight limp. He didn´t have a limp before.

There’s something in the way Cor looks at him that almost make him think he really does recognize him– but then the man blinks and it’s gone. Instead, Cor clears his throats and extends a hand.  
  
  
“It is nice to meet you…”

  
“Lux,” Noctis says hastily, shaking his hand as he almost forgot his fake name and answered with Noctis.

Cor looks at him for a while longer before turning to look at all four of them, “You are expected in the training halls. There you will be briefed and you will depart tomorrow morning.”

  
  
Okay, so he has until tomorrow to fix everything.

To… fulfill the prophecy.

 

He doesn’t notice he trembles a bit until they walk again. 

They enter the big hall in front of the throne room, but he barely has any time to look around as the others quickly make their way through the throne room in the direction of the Eastern corridors, where Noctis knows the training halls are located.

He finds himself slowing his pace and glancing at the throne and the paintings on the wall-

His heart sinks as he sees that the throne is empty and the paintings are _gone_.

Neither Ardyn, nor his father, nor his mother sits on the throne.

Nor are their smiling faces displayed on the paintings.

Nor is the one painting with his father, mother _and_ Noctis when he was little there.

 

He has never felt less at home.

 

~~~  
  


They enter the training halls. There are two people sparring with a small crowd of Glaives formed around them. Noctis tries to look at their faces. He doesn’t recognize many – just a few.

A woman with silver hair pierces her lance in the ground, next to the head of her sparring partner. The man pants heavily and his mouth is open in surprise.  
  
  
The woman leans smugly with her arm on the lance, “So much for the magic of Lucians.”  
  
Gladio rolls his eyes, “I thought we already made clear that magic alone doesn’t make a good fighter.”  
  
The woman turns around to faces him, placing a hand on her hip, “That’s not what this guy told me. Still – it _is_ good to know that _someone_ finally admits being beaten three times proves something.”  
  
Gladio frowns at her, taking a step forward, “You didn’t beat me, you decided the fight was over before I even packed a real punch.”  
  
  
“Oh no, here they go again,” Prompto mutters next to Noctis.  
  
So this happens often? Noctis looks at the woman and notices that she looks faintly familiar…  
  
  
The woman snorts getting up in Gladio’s face, “Please– it was long enough to know who was gonna win.”  
  
“Yeah? Why’d you give up then?”  
  
“Me? Give up? It wasn’t even a challenge. I just don’t get paid for messing around with Lucians anymore, so I don’t.”  
  
“What say, we decide the winner here then?” Gladio asks crossing his arms.  
  
The woman raises her chin, “I just told you– unless I get paid I don’t work.”  
  
“We can decide the price afterward,” Gladio says, summoning his sword, “Just make it worth it.”  
  
  
Noctis stares at the two with a raised eyebrow. He honestly can’t tell whether they hate or like each other.  
  
Prompto laughs uncomfortable and Ignis simply sighs as he adjusts his glasses.  
  
  
“Highwind, Amicitia that’s enough.”  
  
  
The two turn around to face the man walking towards them. He looks unimpressed, “None of us are exactly happy with it, but we all have to deal with it okay? We’re one Kingdom now, one army.”  
  
The silver-haired woman avoids her gaze bored, “Never thought I’d say this, but things might have been better if we didn’t go here.”  
  
Gladio growls, “Finally something we both agree on.”  
  
The woman rolls her eyes and looks around, her gaze falling on Noctis. She examines him while walking over to him. Noctis unconsciously flinches as she leans forward to him, “Hey, pretty boy.”  
  
  
Noctis feels his cheeks redden but as soon as she is up in his face, she is pulled away by a hand.  
  
“Don’t scare new recruits, Aranea,” the guy from before lectures her and turns to face Noctis.

He smiles at him and extends his hand, “Sorry that had to be your first impression of us. We’re all part of the Kingsglaive. I’m Nyx Ulric, second in command.”

Noctis nods and shakes his hand, “Lux.” He does look like a leader. There is something about him that makes others want to follow him.

So the Kingsglaive also has both Lucians and Niffs as soldiers now?  
  
“Nice to meet you, Lux,” the young man says and turns to look at the whole group. “So tomorrow we will head out to Lestallum to get rid of the Daemons in the area there. The citizens have taken refuge in Old Lestallum for now, so they aren’t in any direct danger. From the intel we gathered, the Daemons that were spotted most are Iron Fists, Bombs, Flans and Red Giants, so prepare accordingly. That is all for now. Tomorrow morning we will meet back up in here and form the groups for the operation.”  
  
  
After the announcement was over, the group starts chatting and some people leave the room.  
  
“Ugh, I hate Daemons,” Prompto says shivering.  
  
Gladio groans, “This is just a waste of time. I don’t get why Ardyn would do this. Spawning Daemons to get us to fight them and repeating this over and over. It’s as if he wants to keep us busy.”  
  
“How could Ardyn even spawn Daemons? That doesn’t make any sense,” Noctis says, “He wor- uhm, _wears_ the ring to keep the barrier up, doesn’t he? There shouldn’t be any Daemons in Lucis.”  
  
Ignis nods and lowers his voice, “Yet there still are. The barrier is unbreakable by Daemons, so the only possible option left is that he _let down_ the barrier.”  
  
  
Noctis blinks…

  
Wait– did this happen because Ardyn took off his ring to send it to him? Did the Daemons come in in that time the barrier was down?

Or did he really do it on purpose? Luna told him that Ardyn has turned… dark. Whatever that means.

Noctis always thought that Ardyn just wanted to unite both countries and it just doesn’t work out the way he probably wanted.

But at least he _did_ something. That’s more than Noctis can say for himself.

  
“You will have to excuse me,” Ignis tells the group then, “I need to prepare Queen Aulea’s thee.”

Noctis’ eyes widen.

His mother…

Before he can think, he already reaches out and grabs Ignis’ sleeve. 

He doesn’t know what to say when his bespectacled friend stares at him in question.

  
“…Can I– Can I join you?”

Ignis looks at him surprised. Then he softly pulls his arm free and shakes his head, “Sorry Lux, but the Queen still hasn’t recovered. She doesn’t receive any visitors.”

  
…But she’s his _mother_. He is her _son_.

  
Even so, Noctis knows how weird it would be for a stranger to just want to visit the sick Queen, so he simply lowers his head in acceptance.

His bangs cover his eyes as he answers, “…Of course.”

  
Ignis turns around to leave the room.

  
“Wait!”

  
Prompto rushes past Noctis to Ignis, “C’mon Iggy! Lux helped collect the Sylleblossom, right? Its leaves are used to heal her right now, so that kinda means Lux is also her savior.”

Ignis and Prompto turn to look at Lux who looks up hopefully.

Proompto smiles, “Just let him see her for a little while. C’mon he doesn’t mean any harm!”

Ignis looks back to Prompto and then to Noctis and nods in acceptance, “Very well – just for a short while.”

Surprised, Noctis looks at Prompto who grins at him in return. Oh what has he ever done to deserve a great friend like Prompto?

  
Noctis smiles sincerely, “Thanks Prom, thanks Iggy.”

Ignis looks at Noctis for a while, taking in his expression for a bit too long, making Noctis wonder if he has said something wrong, but then Ignis already turns around, “Follow me.”  
 

 

~~~

 

Noctis didn’t pay much attention while Ignis was brewing the thee. He takes good care of the Sylleblossom and carefully picks a leaf and uses it as an ingredient for the thee. The aroma is delicious and sweet, but Noct finds his stomach twisting when they finally stand in front of the familiar door to his mother’s chambers.

He will finally see his mother after all those years.

  
Will she recognize him?

…Or won’t she?

  
Noctis doesn’t even know if he wants her to recognize him or not.

He holds his breath as Ignis gently knocks on the door, “Good day Your Majesty, I bring you your thee.”

  
Ignis doesn’t wait for a response as he softly opens the door. The footsteps sound loud in the big empty room. Ignis closes the door behind them, balancing the plate with the thee carefully on his other hand.

Noctis walks past him into the room. His gaze trained to the right where he knows his mother’s bed is supposed to be around the corner.

  
Slowly the bed and his mother come into view.

  
She sits upright and gazes outside through the big window on the far away wall. The sun sets outside and shines into the chamber, casting the room and his mother in a soft warm light.

Then Noctis realizes it’s the first he has seen of the sun in Insomnia since he returned. His mother is dressed in a white dress beneath her dark covers.

Her hair is longer than Noctis remembers and the same color as his.

 

Noctis finds himself frozen in place as he stares at her back.  
  
He doesn’t dare take another step closer, he doesn’t dare speak… he doesn’t dare _breathe_ …

  
A soft clang rings through the chamber and makes him release a breath he’d been holding in.

Ignis has put down the plate on her nightstand.

  
“Here is your thee, my Queen,” Ignis says as he bows, even though the beautiful woman still looks outside.

  
She then slowly turns to face him. She nods at him with a warm smile. Her deep dark blue eyes sparkle and it doesn't fit with the slow way her body moves.  
  
  
“Thank you, dear boy,” she thanks Ignis.

  
She turns to gaze at the plate on the nightstand left of her, but as if she can feel Noctis’ gaze trained on her, she looks up at him.

  
Their eyes meet.  
  


Time stops.

  
  
Aulea’s eyes widen as she stares at the young man in front of her. Her eyes must be deceiving her. It simply can’t be.

Her first reaction is that it is Regis. His bone structure familiar to that of the young King, _no Prince_ , she met all those years ago and fell in love with.

But when she watches closer, she finds his built a bit more on the feminine side. His hair is as dark as her, his _eyes_ –

_  
Oh Gods, his eyes are exactly  like hers._

She has only seen one person with eyes like her before…

 

The young man in front of her is both a stranger, yet a spitting image of her precious, young, brave, sweet child…

_He can’t be her Noctis?_

 

Noctis flinches as their eyes lock.

His throat is dry, his heart thumps loudly.

He _knows_ it.

He s _ees_ it in her eyes.

She _recognizes_ him.

 

Even after all those years, she recognizes him.

He feels _so happy and scared_ at the same time.

 

He can deny it.

He can just pass the striking resemblance of as a mere coincidence…

  
But she looks so _hopeful_.

The way Prompto did when he recognized him.

He wants nothing more than to comfort her at this moment.

  
His mother that always loved him unconditionally, that always used to hold him in her arms and read him bedtime stories.

His mother who he missed _so much_ when he left home and spent sleepless nights thinking about.

His mother who was _always there_   with her same loving and patient smile…

  
He only knows he’s crying when he feels a tear roll down his cheek.

  
He doesn’t realize it when he walked up to her and swallows a lump in his voice as he stands next to her, lowering himself a bit so their eyes are on the same height.

He doesn’t notice the way he trembles when he smiles at her through his tears and tells her-  
  


“Hi mom… It’s me.”

 

The tears welling up in his mother’s eyes stream from her face at those small words.

She lets out a sound that sounds like a laugh and a sob at the same time and she reaches up with her arms, pulling Noctis down next to her and wrapping her arms around him.

Holding him tightly against her as if someone would take him away the moment she lets go.

  
“My baby boy, it's you...! I can't believe it!” she sobs as she strokes his hair and buries her head in his neck, “Oh I missed you _so much_.”  
  


“I missed you too, mom,” Noctis tells her through his own tears, pressing his smiling lips against her head. It feels so right to just be here, holding his mother again.

“You’re _alive_ ,” she breathes against his neck, stroking his back, “But how?”

Noctis shakes his head, looking down at her with a soft smile, “That doesn’t matter now. I’m _home_.”

  
Noctis almost forgot about Ignis, who is watching the scene unfold from a few feet behind them.  
  
_Almost_.  
  
  
Noctis heard the soft gasp earlier, but hasn’t paid attention to it until now.  
  
He looks over his mother’s shoulder to look at his childhood friend.  
  
  
A soft laugh escapes his lips.  
  
  
Ignis, the always composed Ignis, has tears in his eyes and desperately tries to hold them back.  
  
_He even took off his glasses._  
  
That’s the first time Noctis has ever seen him without them.

 

Ignis can’t take his eyes of the boy in front of him. The boy that, even though he hadn’t known him that long, has wurmed his way deep into his heart.

But of course, that isn’t true.

He has actually known him for a really long time.

How has he not seen it before?

No, that’s not quite true either.

He _has_ seen it before.  
  


The moment he first laid eyes upon the _hunter_ without his hood on before they fought the Catoblepass _,_ he had seen the striking resemblance between him and his Prince.

During the time they spent together… he noticed some things that made the resemblance even greater.

It were the little things that gave him away. Like the way he would walk. He carries himself like royalty, yet slouches at the same time.

He is picky about his food, not eating the vegetables.

He is hard to wake and grouchy in the mornings, also resembling a cat.

He has warmed up to them so quickly while at first he had tried to distance himself from their group.  
  
And earlier, he called them _Prom_ and _Iggy..._  
  


But now…

Now all those pieces fall into place.

Back then, Ignis saw these things. He noticed them, but he didn’t _believe_ it.

He didn’t believe that the hunter and the dead declared Prince were the same person.

  
_How could they have been?  
_

Why would the Prince leave home after his father died and become a hunter? No, that just wasn’t possible.

 

The thought was ridiculous, that’s what Ignis told himself every time he made a connection between the hunter and the Prince.

He thought it was because he wanted the young Prince to be alive _so badly,_ he started looking for those resemblances.

His mind just made him believe they resembled each other, because he wanted to fill the gap of his dear friend and _little brother_.

That’s what he always believed.

  
Until now.  
  


He is not that surprised the Queen noticed the same resemblance. His physical appearance does match, after all.

  
However, he _hadn’t_ expect the reaction of the boy.

  
The moment the raven haired boy looked at the woman, Ignis could see it in his eyes.

He looked so happy and sad at the same time.

There was this longing look in his eyes that easily explained something more was going on than just a stranger meeting the Queen.

  
The moment their eyes locked, Ignis _knew_.

  
Yet he only truly believed it when the first words escaped the hunter – No, _his Prince’s_ lips.

Those words told Ignis that he had been right all along. The pieces fell in place and everything became clear.

_  
It’s really him._

  
He pushes all questions he still has to the back of his head for now and just takes in the scene before him.

  
Noctis is alive, that’s all that matters.  
  


~~~  
  


 

_The walls of the Citadel tower around them. Light shines brightly inside the room._   
  


Ignis wipes the dust off his sleeves and adjusts his glasses on his nose as he waits for the silence to be broken. Then the King speaks and Ignis absorbs every word.  
  


_“-A king can accept nothing without first accepting himself. Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him and lend him a hand as his friend…”_

  
He is prepared to do so. He will devote his life fully to his charge. The future King of this Kingdom. It is an honor to be in his current position and he plans to do his utmost to fulfill his job.

But he has never met the young prince and he can only hope the Prince will accept him.

 

Then the King steps to the side.

Ignis finally lays eyes upon the young boy in front of him. Black hair and casual black clothes.  
  
He doesn’t look like a Prince at all.

 

Just a boy, Ignis realizes.  
  
But isn’t that what he is?  
  
  
He is a boy with a heavy title and a huge responsibility on his small shoulders.  
  
He _needs_ someone to be there for him. To guide him through everything and to prepare him for his future.

And that someone will be Ignis.

 

Now, more than ever, Ignis is fully devoted.

  
  
_His first response to the boy is that he wants to comfort him._

  
  
“…And as his brother,” the King finishes, but Ignis barely hears it as he is focused on the boy.

  
Then the Prince slowly raises his head, as if he was afraid to look up at him. His are still cast down, but Ignis can still see his night blue eyes shine with insecurity, shyness and deep kindness.

  
  
_To teach him and to support him._

  
  
The boy has a good heart, Ignis can tell immediately.

  
“Please take care of my son,” The King says as he gently pushes his son forward.

  
  
_To stand by him._

  
  
Then the boy looks up at him and their eyes finally meet fully. Ignis must be smiling, because the Prince’s expression lights up and that makes Ignis even more happy.

Ignis stretches out his hand for the Prince to shake in greeting, wanting to provide more comfort than the hem of the boy’s clothes.

  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” Ignis says as he bows his head dutifully, “My names is Ignis Scientia.”

 __  
  
As his advisor.

  
  
Then the boy carefully takes his outstretched hand and holds it in both of his hands, smiling brightly as he does.

  
  
_As his friend._

  
  
“Nice to meet you too! I’m Noctis.”

  
Ignis wants the boy to smile like that forever.

  
  
_And as his brother._

_~~~_

 

He thought he’d lost him.  
  


_And now he’s here._

 

Then Noctis looks up from his mother and their eyes meet.

Noctis looks happy, yet hesitant to approach him.

  
The Prince carefully breaks free from his mother’s embrace, missing the contact as soon as he does.

Then he stands up and faces Ignis.

 

“Y-Your Highne-”

 

“It’s been a while, Iggy,” Noctis smiles at him and grabs his hand.

  
Not in one hand, in both his hands.

  
Just like when they first met.

 

Noctis tilts his head a little, still holding his friends’ hand with both his own and smiles.

Ignis blinks as his heart warms and tears well up.

  
_He hasn’t forgotten that.  
_

That moment means as much to Ignis as it does to Noctis.

  
Noctis then pulls his very first and loyal friend in a hug.

He pushes all his worries away for later, before he can regret this.

Ignis knows now. He can’t hide it from him anymore. He’ll just have to make sure he won’t find out about the prophecy.

The same goes for his mother. But that comes later.

 

_For now, he’ll just enjoy the last moments he can spend with them._

 

Ignis stiffens at first, but almost immediately relaxes in the hug and holds Noctis tightly to him.

That’s when finally, the tears roll down Ignis’ cheeks, accompanied by a small smile and sniffle.

 

_“Welcome home, Noct.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so curious about your reactions to this chapter! It's a very emotional chapter, especially for Noctis.
> 
> We're getting closer to the end now!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, for the kudos and leaving comments! Everytime I get a mail from AO3 with a reaction on this story, I'm so happy!
> 
> See ya next time! Next time will most likely be this Saturday or Sunday!


	18. Stand by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> As promised, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments! They always make my day!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter also turned out so long. We're getting so close to the end!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: I'm sure you already know this one ^-^

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
Noctis stops walking and turns to face Ignis.

 

They’re standing in the corridor outside of the Queen’s room. They left her after she fell asleep, a short while after the effects of the thee kicked in.

 

Noctis had laid next to her in bed, holding her while she fell asleep.   
  
She had asked him so many questions and he had just brushed them off.   
  
  
_“Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back?”  
  
“I’m here now.”  
  
“…Yes, you are.”   
  
  
_A silence falls between them, the Queen’s breathing slows.  
 _  
  
“Promise you won’t leave me,” she tells him softly with her eyes already closed, yet her hand still holding his tightly.  
  
Noctis casts his eyes away, but keeps stroking her arm.  
  
“Noctis,” she says as a frown mars her face, “Promise me, sweetie.”  
  
The Prince sighs. He knows he can’t, but if it puts his mother at ease for at least a little while…  
  
“I promise.”  
_  
  
Ignis examines him closely as he patiently waits for an answer.   
  
Noctis looks to the ground and rubs the back of his neck, “I-I wanted to, I just… I didn’t know _how_ to tell you. I wasn’t sure if you even believed me if I had told you.”  
  
  
Lies. He didn’t want Ignis to know. Nor Prompto. But he can’t go back now.  
  
  
“Noctis,” Ignis says, fixing him with a stern gaze, “I must admit that it hurts me to hear that you don’t trust me enough. I don’t know what exactly happened, but I will leave it to you to explain when you’re ready.”  
  
Ignis never liked it when Noctis shut him out. When Noctis wouldn’t allow him to know what he’s thinking or what’s bothering him. It makes him feel useless.  
  
Noctis knows that.  
  
“Thanks Iggy,” Noctis says feeling guilty for hurting his friend, “It’s not that I don’t trust you though… I was just afraid that-”  
_  
  
You would hate me?  
  
That you wouldn’t accept me?   
_  
_That you were happier without being burdened of being my advisor?  
_  
  
No, Ignis wouldn’t think of him as a burden. Noctis refuses to believe that.  
  
  
“-Nevermind.”  
  
  
Ignis sighs at his response, or rather his lack of.

Noctis tries his best to ignore the disappointment he can hear from the older boy as he probably once again thinks Noctis doesn’t trust him.

He is wrong. He _does_ trust Ignis – more so than he trusts himself.  
  
  
“How do you plan on telling the others?” Ignis then asks him.   
  
  
Noctis faces him fully. The way Ignis asks the question doesn’t seem to give him the option _not_ to tell the others.   
  
Ignis does expect him to tell everyone apparently.

He expects Noctis to take his place as King of course.  
  


Now both his mother and Ignis are glad he is back and they want him to reclaim his throne, only to lose him again…. _And they don’t even know that_.  
  
Telling the others? Prompto already knows. That leaves Gladio, Cor and Uncle Ardyn…  
  
  
Noctis swallows, avoiding Ignis’ gaze, “I don’t want to tell anyone.”  
  
Ignis raises an eyebrow, “Why is that Noctis? You are the rightful King now. Don’t you intend to take back the throne?”  
  
Noctis shakes his head, “It’s… _complicated_.”  
  
“Complicated? In what manner?” Ignis takes a step forward and places his gloved hand on the boy’s shoulder to comfort him, “Noct, I assure you would make a much finer ruler than-”  
  
“Please Ignis,” Noctis begs, locking his gaze with Ignis’, “I can’t tell you, _I’m sorry_. Please, just trust me on this.”  
  
Ignis stares at him for a while longer, “If it pleases you, I won’t tell anyone about your true identity until you are ready.”  
  
Noctis smiles sincerely, “Thanks Iggy.”   
  
  
Then he continues walking, “Oh – Prompto knows it too by the way. He’s the only one.”  
  
Dumbfounded, Ignis’ eyes widen, “Prompto!?”   
  
Noctis laughs at the surprised reaction. He can imagine why he is so surprised.  
  
It's either because Ignis is surprised that Noctis _told_ Prompto first, or because Prompto _found out_ first.

Out of all three of them, Prompto is the first one to realize it.

Noctis has spent more time with Ignis and Gladio because of their duties towards him, obviously.  
  
Not to mention that their cheery, goofy blond friend is not always the brightest one.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not like I told him. He just freaked out when he saw me. I couldn’t lie to him.”  
  
A soft smile plays at his lips as Ignis shakes his head softly, “All this time… I can’t believe it.”  
  
Noctis shrugs and pats him on his shoulder, “It’s okay Iggy. Just forget about it for now and call me _Lux_ , okay?”  
  
“Of course, Your Highne-”  
  
“And you must stop that too.”  
  
Ignis clears his throat, “Very well, _Lux_.”  
  
Noctis nods in approval, “Great.”  
  
  
“Ignis, Lux.”  
  
  
The two turn around to see Gladio walking towards them with Prompto behind him.    
  
“Lux,” Gladio addresses Noctis, “The King wants to see you.”  
  
Noctis raises an eyebrow, “Uhm. Okay.”   
  
Uncle Ardyn wants to see him? Because he is a recruit, right? There’s no way he could know he is Noctis. He hasn’t even seen him yet.   
  
  
Noctis briefly locks eyes with Prompto and the honest confusion on his face indicates that Prompto doesn’t know why either and that he has kept Noct’s identity secret.  
  
Noctis and Ignis exchange a glance as they follow the two to the throne room.   
  
  
Would his uncle recognize him?  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Even while bowing in front of the throne where Ardyn sits, he has no idea.

  
His friends stand somewhere behind him, in front of the whole Kingsglaive army and Cor stands next to Ardyn, at his side. The same position he always had with King Regis. This room was empty when he first entered the Citadel.   
  
Now everyone is gathered here.  
  
Didn’t the King want to talk to him alone? For some reason that’s what Noctis had expected.  
  
But if everyone’s here, he is most likely formally introduced to the King and the Kingsglaive army.   


Still, Noctis’ body is frozen as Ardyn examines him, but there’s not a hint of surprise in his eyes.   
  
Only amusement.   
  
  
“It’s very nice to meet you, _Lux_ is it?”   
  
Noctis straightens from the bow, “Yes… Your Majesty.”  
  
  
It feels weird to call him that.   
  
  
Ardyn lets out a chuckle at it and leans back leisurely in the throne, “You can drop the facade, my dear boy.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen, their eyes still locked.   
  
  
_So Ardyn does recognize him?_  
  
  
The Kingsglaive in the throne room tenses and Noctis can hear shuffles. He doesn’t need to look around to know that they most likely reach for their weapon.  
  
The small movement of Ardyn’s hand in the air is enough for them to realize he isn’t a threat.  And they fall back in their normal postures.  
  
  
Noctis swallows as he still feels suspicious gazes on him from all around him.  
   
  
“What do you mean, Majesty?” Cor asks from next to Ardyn as he looks from the King to Noctis.   
  
  
Ardyn leans forward and smiles smugly, “It’s good to see you again, my _dear little nephew_.”  
  
  
Yeah…   
  
He knows.   
  
  
Noctis keeps his eyes on Ardyn, not daring to look at anyone else.   
  
All around him he hears gasps of surprise and shock combined with whispers.  
   
  
Prompto looks sympathetically at his friends’ back.   
  
He wants to stand by him, but he can’t just walk up to him now. He clenches his fist as he is not able to see Noct’s expression and is not able to comfort him.  
   
  
Gladio’s eyes are wide as he stares at the _Prince’s_ back.   
  
He can’t believe it. Surely this had to be a mistake.   
  
_Lux_ is _Noctis_?  That’s so absurd and impossible he almost has to laugh.

There’s absolutely no way that that hunter with those damn familiar eyes and that damn familiar goofy smile could be…   
  
  
No way!   
  
  
If that really is Noctis, why didn’t he return home!?   
  
Why did he let everyone think he was _dead!?  
  
_ Why did he make everyone suffer his loss, while he was off hunting in the middle of nowhere!?   
  
Why didn’t he tell them!?  
  
_Why didn’t he realize it sooner!?_  
  
  
Gladio clenches his fists. No, it’s a mistake.   
  
  
Not caring about protocol and formalities at that moment, Gladio takes a step forward toward the raven-haired boy and reaches out to spin the boy around and demand an answer-

but then there’s an arm in front of him, halting him from taking another step.

  
Looking to his right, Gladio sees Ignis looking at him with a patient expression.   
  
Gladio sees it in his eyes. The confirmation of Ardyn's statement.  
  
  
Apparently, Ignis knew, judging from his calm reaction. Even Ignis would have reacted surprised in some way if he hadn’t known about this.  
  
So it _is_ true.

  
A hand lands on his left arm in a comforting gesture and it makes him turn his head to face the young blond.

Prompto looks at him with a firm nod, before his gaze turns back to _Noctis._

_  
Noct.  
  
  
_ Gladio faces the boy in front of him again. So Prompto knew it too!?   
  
Noctis told them, but he didn’t tell him!? He’s supposed to be his Shield!  
  
Gladio balls his fist and grits his teeth.   
  
_Oh that little…_  
  
That little bratty Prince…

His little brother… _  
  
...is alive_.   
  
  
Gladio lets a soft laugh escape his lips as he lets it sink in.

_He’s alive_. 

He raises his head up to the ceiling to keep the tears from-   
  
Oh, no way in hell is he gonna get emotional now!  
  


The first thing he’ll do when this little meeting is over, is demand an explanation from the Prince as to _why he_ is the _only one_ that apparently _didn’t know he was Noct._

Yes. _First that_.  
  


_Then_  he wants to know exactly what the hell happened that made the Prince become a _Hunter_ instead of a _King_.

But maybe… he’d actually crush Noct in a hug first.

 

  
The secret’s out now.   
  
Everyone knows.   
  
  
Noctis keeps looking at Ardyn - not looking at the reaction of anyone else -  who just meets his gaze with his own amused one.

Only when the whispers die down, Ardyn continues.

  
“So what brings you here, young Prince?”  
  
Noctis takes a breath, clenching his fist with the ring around his finger that's still hidden under his glove “I’m here to fulfill-”  
  
  
“Pardon me, Majesty,” Cor's voice interrupts, “If I may-”  
  
  
“No you may not,” answers Ardyn, not taking his eyes away from Noctis.

  
“I was not talking to you,” Cor says, “I’m glad you have returned, Your Majesty.”

  
That’s when Noctis finally looks up at Cor. He can’t hide the surprise from his face.   
  
  
They just found out he’s Noctis.   
  
He just returned, after leaving them for all these years.

And now he’s called Majesty…?  
  
He doesn’t deserve that title.  
  
  
When he’s about to say that, he takes in Cor’s expression.   
  
  
There are tears in his eyes. They won’t fall, but they’re there. No doubt, this revelation has brought some past memories back.  
  
  
This man, after all, has been with him for the longest time.

He was always there with Aulea and Regis, watching from a distance as the young baby grew up.

  
Noctis remembers Cor as the gentle uncle, totally different from Ardyn, but he saw him as close family nonetheless.  
  
In his eyes shines hope, happiness at apparently not having failed to protect his best friend’s and liege’s son.

Noctis can see the countless questions in the man’s eyes, but what matters is that rare smile around his lips that Noctis had always been one of the few deserving to see it.  


Taking all of that in, Noctis decides not to state his dissatisfaction on the title and instead looks at him with a sincere smile, “Thank you, Cor.”  
  
  
Thank you for protecting me.  
  
Thank you for trying to save my father.  
  
Thank you for always staying loyal to him.  
  
  
“So _he_ is the King now?” Ardyn chuckles, “He has left everything behind for _ten years,_ letting everyone believe he died. He turned _his back on his Kingdom._ Now he finally shows up and you all welcome him with open arms?”  
  
  
It’s as if Ardyn can read Noctis’ thoughts when he voices his opinion.  
  
  
The voices behind him whisper again.  
   
  
“None of that matters anymore,” Cor says as he walks down the stairs, over to Noctis and places a hand on his shoulder, “The rightful King is back, so the throne is his.”  
  
  
Noctis can feel Cor squeeze his shoulder, as if the man is restraining himself from pulling him in a hug.  
  
  
Noctis doesn’t know what warms his heart more. That gesture, or the agreeing sounds coming from many Kingslglaive behind him.   
  
Not all of them, obviously. But Noctis likes to think that at least most of the Lucian soldiers that were loyal to his father would accept him back.   
  
  
That’s when he finally gathers the courage to turn slightly and glance over his shoulder, finally facing everyone.  
  
  
A large group of Kingsglaive, including his friends, has stepped forward. A closed fist to their heart, accompanied by a bow.  
  
Noctis feels grateful at being accepted, despite not feeling deserving of their loyalty.  
  
  
It’s time he repays their loyalty and his debt.  
  
  
Ardyn chuckles, “So that’s your answer? You’d rather have the little whelp take your throne than  the one that united our two Kingdoms to ensure peace between us?”  
  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he stands up from his throne, his eyes gliding across the room from his high position.   
  
  
“Well then, I think there’s just one small problem.” He gestures off to the side where the leftover Kingsglaive and the Niff robots are standing, “ _They_ think _I’m_ King.”  
  
  
Together with the robots, the number of both sides is almost equal.  
  
  
The Niffs and Lucians glare at each other and Noctis turns to face his uncle, surprised by what he sees.  
  
  
He remembers Luna’s warning. The mistrust his friends have placed in Ardyn. But he is family. He was there for Noctis. Noctis just couldn’t believe that this man had evil intentions.   
  
He thought he had wanted to bring both Kingdoms together to create harmony. That he tries his best to be a good King.   
  
That he truly cared about his people.  
  
About his own family.  
  
  
But when Noctis looks at him in that second, that amused smile he always wears is gone.   
  
Now, Noctis sees envy in his eyes. Hatred.  
  
Maybe it’s always been there. Maybe Noctis notices only now.  
  
  
Noctis had planned on coming here, fulfilling the Prophecy and letting his uncle continue ruling.

But now he has seen a different side of Ardyn and he can't allow him to stay King.   
  
He has a dangerous look in his eyes.  
   
  
Noctis had expected that if Ardyn was to find out about his identity, that he would allow him to claim the throne and fulfill his prophecy. Isn’t that why Luna give him the ring? She must have gotten it from Ardyn.

But the look in his eyes indicates that Ardyn is not planning on letting Noctis claim the throne.   
  
Not without a fight.  
  
  
Not wanting to be the one to make that decision, Noctis leaves it up to his uncle.  
   
  
“The choice is yours, Ardyn,” Noctis says, sounding braver than he honestly feels, “Either step down or fight.”  
   
Ardyn then walks down the long intimidating stairs. He laughs mockingly and spreads his arms, “Must this all end in violence?”  
  
He passes by Noctis, brushing shoulders and glancing at the young Prince from the corner of his eyes as he halts, “ _I’d hate to be responsible for the death of a family member._ Wouldn’t you agree Noct?” he drawls out leisurely.  
   
  
Noctis swallows surprised Ardyn brings that up. Is he going to tell everyone…?  
  
  
If Noctis still wasn’t convinced that his uncle truly isn’t the great man he always thought he was, he is now.  
  
Ardyn knows of his feelings. He knows of the guilt Noctis feels.

Now he's toying with it. With him.

Realization dawns on Noctis. Maybe, he always was.  
  
Ardyn is the one who told him to run.   
  
He is the one that told him to never return.  
  
He is the one… that took the throne when he ran.  
  
  
…No.   
  
Could it be…   
  
That _that’s_ the reason why he told him to run?  
  
  
He was after the throne?  
  
  
Not wanting to give Ardyn the satisfaction of seeing him hopeless  _again_ , he spins around to face Ardyn fully meeting his gaze straight on, “That’s not gonna work. I’ve put it behind me.”

He is bluffing. He knows that Arydn knows it too.  
  
Ardyn smirks, “But what about your faithful subjects?” he says walking over to stand between Noctis and the group of Lucians, “Have _they_ put it behind _them_?”  
  
“Noct, what’s he talking about?” Gladio growls annoyed that there’s apparently something else he doesn’t know.  
  
  
_Noct._ Gladio just called him Noct.   
  
Not having the time to be happy with that, Noctis ignores the warm feeling of nostalgia and he focuses back on the situation at hand.  
  
  
“Ah,” Ardyn chuckles amused at Gladio's reaction and the surprised faces of the others, as he turns and casually swings an arm around Nocts’ shoulders, pulling him close to him, “So you haven’t told them your little secret.”   
  
His voice is low near Noctis’ ear but he totally meant for everyone to hear it.   
  
  
_So he is planning on telling them._

  
Noctis glares up at Ardyn, trying to look threatening instead of pleading.

"Now Noct, "Ardyn pats his cheek as he lets go of him and spreads his arms wide, “This is your chance to tell them.”  
  
  
No…   
  
  
“Tell them who is responsible-”   
  
  
No!   
  
  
“For Regis’ death!”   
  
  
NO!  
  
  
The eyes of Lucians widen in shock as they fall on to Noctis.

He averts his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointed, disgusted, hateful looks he most likely gets.  
  
  
They know.   
  
  
…What does it even matter?   
  
  
_He’s going to die anyway._

  
“…I am,” he says softly, guilt shining strong in his eyes.  
  


As soon as he spoke those words to the group, he lowers his gaze to the ground.   
  
Fast paced footsteps alert him but before he can react, Gladio clasps his shoulder, trying to make Noctis look up at him.

  
"What!?”

  
Gladio is fed up with all his secrets and he wants Noctis to be honest. When the Prince still stubbornly avoids his gaze out of guilt, Gladio grabs his jaw and tilts his face up, “Noct!” he demands.

Whether Gladio looks at him with hate or concern, Noctis will never know.   
  
He avoids his Shield’s eyes and is sure he only imagines him say _“Noct… you don’t really believe that.”_

  
“Calm down, Gladio!” Ignis says as he pulls Gladio away.

  
Prompto swings an arm around Noct’s shoulder protectively, “C’mon buddy that can’t be-”  
  
“It’s true,” Noctis answers. He killed his father.  


“You see?” Ardyn exclaims loudly, “He admits it!”

He then leans toward Noctis, “ _Murderer_.”  


Noctis doesn’t react. He already knows that. That's what he's been telling himself for oh so long.  
  
Your Highness and Your Majesty, they called him.  
   
Out of all his titles, Murderer is by far the one that fits him best.  
  


"There was a Daemon attack! Noctis is not to blame for that!" Cor shouts furious at Ardyn.  
  
How dare he! As if Noctis would  _ever_ hurt his father!  
  
  
“That's right! Noct isn’t a murderer!” Prompto looks up defiantly at Ardyn, squeezing Noctis’ shoulder.  
  


“The accident couldn't possibly be Noctis' fault,” Ignis agrees with Prompto.

  
“That’s right," Gladio steps up between Ardyn and Noctis as if to protect him, "Noct, don't you _dare_ believe a single word that guy says!”

_  
You guys…_  
  
  
Noctis can’t believe it.   
  
After all the _lies_... After all the _running..._  They still believe in him?

  
After everything…  
  
_They still stand by him._

  
They all sound so convinced, it almost makes Noctis doubt himself.  
  
 _But it has been so long._  
  
He's been blaming himself _for so long_ that all the guilt and blame are rooted deep within him. It's hard to believe his friends are right.  
  
  
Ardyn looks past Gladio at Noctis’ guilty eyes.  
  


“If it weren’t for you, Regis wouldn’t be dead,” Ardyn states, “Do you deny it?”

  
Slowly, Noctis meets his gaze in acceptance, “…No.”  
  
  
“Then you’re guilty,” Ardyn declares loudly. He then looks around to the Kingsglaive, “Are you sure you want a _murderer_ as your King?”  
  
  
“Noct, please,” Prompto pleads softly, “Don't listen to him!”  
  
  
  
Noctis shakes his head and breaks free from the soft grip on his shoulder, “Ardyn is right. Besides – I did not come here to reclaim the throne.”  
  
  
Gladio turns to him in frustration, “What!? Then… You were planning on fooling us for even longer!?” Gladio clenches his fists, “Damnit Noct, what the hell are you thinking!?”  
  
  
Ardyn chuckles, “So, you see? He's not fit to be King. Claiming the throne is not even the reason for his _late_ return. He doesn't care about you or this Kingdom.”  
  
  
"That's not true!" Noctis protests. As soon as the words escape his lips, he questions himself.  
  
  
Does he care? Yes, this is his home. His friends. His family. Insomnia, this Kingdom and all Lucians... Of course he cares!  
  
  
"Do you now, Noct? You killed your father, left everything behind for so long and now pretend to care? A child like you is not fit to be King, you realize that too, don't you?"  
  
  
“No,” Ignis steps forward, “Noctis is the rightful King."  
  


"Noctis is the one that should sit the throne," Cor agrees.  
  
  
Ardyn looks at them and meets the determined gazes of the Lucians loyal to Noctis.   
  
He then looks at Noctis and, to Noctis' surprise, shoots him a small smile. It’s a secretive smile that shows a message only known to Noctis.

  
“Well then, if you all insist,” Ardyn says with an unnerving grin on his face, “It’s time Noct, feel free to sit the throne,” he chuckles and gestures to the throne behind him, “Don’t you have a date with destiny?”  
  
  
_  
He knows ?_  
  
  
Ardyn knew about the Prophecy this whole time…?  
  
  
“Noct? What’s he talking about _now_?” Prompto asks confused.  
  


Noctis looks at the worried faces of his friends.

He looks for the words, but the longer he looks at their faces, the harder it becomes.

  
_Noctis just can’t tell them.  
  
_   
The words are too heavy in his mouth to actually tell his friends of his fate.

He has to fulfill the Prophecy.   
  
But if he dies, Ardyn will claim the throne again.  
  
  
Noctis can’t let that happen. He finally learned what kind of person Ardyn really is.  
  
He can’t allow his uncle to rule the Kingdom after he is gone. He needs to deal with him before he fulfills the Prophecy.  
  
  
  
So instead, he doesn’t advance to the throne and glares at Ardyn, “If Ardyn doesn’t plan on stepping down without a fight… Then let’s fight. Just the two of us.”

  
  
Ardyn’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He honestly had expected Noctis to go down without a fight. He had expected the boy to feel too scared and guilty to defy him.  
  
Then again, it seems like the little boy has grown up a little bit.  
  
  
“A battle of Kings that decides which of you is fit to rule. That’s an interesting idea,” Cor muses as he looks at the both of them.

  
So that’s what they want? A battle between them for the throne?  
  


The only reason why he would accept the challenge would be to please Noctis, which he doesn’t feel like doing right now.

It would all be over if Noctis would simply sit the throne now.

  
Ardyn thinks about it. Of course, no one else here knows about their dear Prince’s fate.

If Ardyn wins, he wins.

If he loses, the little Prince is going to die anyway.

_  
Oh, that poor innocent boy._  
  
  
Whatever the outcome of this battle, Ardyn has already won.  
  
  
He takes in the expression of the faces of everyone in this room.  
  
There are still some, including the Prince’ obnoxious friends of course, that think there’s a chance for Noctis to win and become King.  
 

A grin slowly spreads on Ardyn’s face.

  
_Oh, how disappointed they will be once they see their King lose._  
  
  
Defeated at Ardyn’s feet.  
  
But Ardyn will show him mercy.  
  
He will allow the boy to live.

_Just long enough for him to die after fulfilling his duty as the Chosen King._

  
Now, that _does_ make this fight worth it.  
  
  
With that self-indulging grin on his face, he looks on Noctis as he steps closer.   
  
  
“Very well. _I accept_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the secret is out for everyone. Noctis is back.
> 
> I'm curious about your reactions on the different identity reveals. 
> 
> Which one did you like or like best?
> 
> It was hard to write this chapter because of so many different emotions and revelations and... that's pretty much the reason why this chapter's so long. 
> 
> I'll see you next weekend with another chapter! Love you all!


	19. Somnus Ultima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarks! They make me so happy!
> 
> We're almost at the end of this story! I hope you still enjoy it so far!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: Yeah, I'm so original. Does this title seem familiar? Look up the OST, its beautiful!

Noctis and his uncle stand across from each other outside, in the courtyard of the Citadel.

The Lucians and Niffs watch from the sides behind their respective leader, waiting for the fight to start.

  
“Oh Noct… How I have waited for this.”  
  
  
Ardyn steps toward him, “The ones helpless and hapless Prince has finally returned to meet his end.”

He clicks his fingers in the air, “I have a special little surprise for you.”

Noctis glares at him, knowing that he most certainly won’t like the surprise.  
  
Now that he thinks about it... he still doesn’t know what Ardyn's surprise for him and his father was, back on that awful day.  


Then the sky shifts around the Citadel as a barrier forms around the two of them and spreads over the courtyard.

  
“What!?” Noctis gasps surprised, gazing at the invisible wall that's now erected around them. It’s like a small version of the wall around Lucis.

  
How could his uncle do that without the Ring..? Maybe he's more powerful than Noctis thought.  
  
  
“This is just a little trick to make sure no one will step in to help you, Little Prince,” Ardyn grins, looking pleased at the barrier before regarding Noctis.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? We both know how this will end.”

The smile he gives Noctis when he speaks the words, almost seems genuinely concerned.  
  
If Noctis didn't know better, he would've fallen for it. His younger self most certainly would.

  
Noctis glares at him in return and swings his arm to his side, summoning his sword. “I don’t care about my fate. If I have to die for this Kingdom, so be it!"  
  
"I’ve run for far too long. If this is my punishment for turning my back on my home, on everyone, I will pay it. But I can’t let _y_ _ou_ rule when I’m gone!”

Ardyn looks at the boy with an amused smile.  
  
Maybe the little boy has grown up quite a bit after all.  
  
But well, that doesn’t make breaking him any less _enjoyable_.  
  
  
  
“You won’t kill your own uncle now, would you Noct? Your own flesh and blood. _Again_ ,” Ardyn chimes, knowing the pure boy would never try to kill him.  
  
“I won’t kill you,” Noctis tells him, failing to hide the guilt in his eyes at the reminder of his father’s death.  
  
Ardyn chuckles pleased. He already expected that answer, “That makes this fight fair then. Let’s fight until one side surrenders.”  
  
  
He steps in front of Noctis. He sees Noctis stiffen but the boy doesn't move away, realizing he's not in danger before the fight starts.   
  
"After all...," Ardyn leans down to whisper in his ear, “...Killing you would be such a shame, seeing how to world will never be free from the Starscourge if you die now."  
  
"No, I must wait just a bit longer for the satisfaction of your death.”

  
The harsh words disturb Noctis. How could he..!? How could his uncle – _his family -_   talk about killing him so easily!?

He has to stop him.  
  
He can’t let someone so crazy sit the throne. _Not any longer._

  
Ardyn steps a few feet back and summons his sword, balancing it in his hand as he looks at Noctis from the distance.   
  
It’s deadly silent in the courtyard.  
  
The Glaives around them that are kept at bay by the barrier, don’t make any sound.  
  
Both sides are quiet.  
  
And then-

  
“You can do it, buddy!”  
  
“Focus on what I taught you, Noct!”  
  
“We believe in you, Your Highness!”  
  
  
They strike.  
  
Their blades clash and they both push.

  
Ardyn’s smug smirk falters as he sees the smile forming on Noctis’ lips.  
  
Noctis smiles at the words of his friends. He lets the warmth flood through him and it makes him sharper.  
  
  
Everything seems more clear and he feels lighter.  
  
  
It’s been so long since he felt like this. Just for a little. He’s free from all the guilt.  
  
Even after knowing everything, _his friends stand by him_.  
  
  
He’s not alone.  
  
They believe in him.  
  
  
And only now, Noctis realizes-  
  
_  
…They always did.  
_

 

Their blades crossing in front of their faces, power resonating from the two of them as they both are swung backward by the impact of their clash.  
  
Ardyn chuckles, masking his surprise after getting a taste of Noctis’ power.  
  
  
_It almost matches his own._  
  
  
“Let the games… begin,” he declares dramatically.   
  
  
“No,” Noctis glares, “Now they _end_.”

~~~

 

The two fight each other in heated battle. Countless blows are swung.  
  
Both swing their blades fast and deal powerful blows.

They warp towards and from each other in what almost seems like a dance.  
  
Their powers are evenly matched.  
  
  
“Is that really the best you can do?” Ardyn says, his voice low, kicking Noctis and dodging as Noctis spins around to deal another strike, “Perhaps it’s time you throw yourself at my mercy.”

Noctis gets frustrated as Ardyn keeps taunting him. His blows become less accurate with each taunt but the number he deals increases at the same time.

“Ten years and _nothing_ to show for it,” Ardyn laughs as he warps away.

Noctis spins around but doesn’t see him anymore.

  
“ _Over here_ ,” Ardyn calls out, right behind him.  
  
Before Noctis can turn around fully, a hand covers his face and presses him on his back to the ground in a warp. Noctis' sword slips from his grip in the process.  
  
Ardyn straddles his hips with his legs, moving his hand from Noctis' face to grab his collar.  
  
  
_It’s over._  
  
  
Noctis swallows thickly as he looks up in Ardyn’s eyes, realizing he's at the mans mercy. Ardyn could easily snap his neck now or slit his throat.  
  
Still, Noctis struggles. He uses his arms, trying to push the man off of him. Ardyn grabs Noctis’ sword and throws it away.  
  
Then Noctis tries to push Ardyn’s hands away but Ardyn instead grabs Noctis' hands in one hand. He pins them against the ground above the boy's head, refraining the boy from summoning his sword.  
  
  
Ardyn looks amused at the struggling boy.  
  
After all these years, he is is still just that.  
  
A little boy.   
  
  
It’s over.  
  
_He has won._  
  
  
“Ah, that expression on your face is so familiar…” He drawls out amused in his victory, “Now, where have I seen that face before?”

Noctis keeps struggling against Ardyn’s grip but fails.

  
“Ah yes, I remember."   
  
  
Something sinister takes over in Ardyn's eyes as he leans forward slightly to make sure Noctis can hear the softly spoken words clearly.  
  
  
"This is just the way your father looked before he died.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen at the words and are glued to the evil glint in his uncle’s eyes.  
  
  
Ardyn brings his mouth to the Prince’s ear.  
  
“And here’s my little secret,” he whispers.  
  
  
“ _I killed Regis_.”  
  
  
Everything around him freezes.  
  
_I killed Regis._  
  
Noctis sees his father fall down the ravine again-  
  
_Did he fall?  
  
  
No..._

_…Ardyn made him fall!?_

_  
He_ chased Noctis away, telling him to run, making him believe he was the one that killed his father…  
  
While _he’s_ the one that killed him!?  
  
  
The realization hits him then and Noctis hears his father’s words.  
  
_  
“Don’t blame yourself, Noctis. It’s not your fault, my son.”  
  
  
It isn’t his fault.  
  
_  
It’s as if a weight has been lifted and Noctis can _breathe_ again.

  
All the guilt over his father’s death-  
  
_Is replaced by rage._  
  
  
Rage towards this man who Noctis had trusted for so long. _Who claimed to be his family-_  
  
  
“No!”  
  
Noctis shouts loud and with newfound strength spins the two of them around, so he’s on top of Ardyn, straddling him.  
  
“Murderer!”  
  
  
The rage in his eyes is enough to make Ardyn’s smile disappear from his face.  
  
_When had he let his guard down!?_  
  
  
Noctis summons his sword and holds it at Ardyn’s throat while holding Ardyn’s sword in his other hand, so he won’t be able to summon it either.

Ardyn looks up at the boy, realizing he can’t do anything now.  
  
The boy wouldn’t kill him before but now he knows Ardyn killed his father and seeing that hateful look in his nephew’s eyes…  
  
He’s not too sure.  
  
  
“No, Noctis _please_.”  
  
He hasn’t even realized he was scared until these words slipped out from his mouth.  
  
He doesn't want to beg.  
  
_He doesn't want to lose!_  
  
  
“Drop the barrier!” Noctis yells at him.  
  
  
What…?  
  
  
“Drop the barrier!” Noctis repeats, shoving his sword further against Ardyn’s throat, _“Now.”_  
  
Not daring to defy the boy now, he flicks his wrist and the barrier disappears. Not much longer, the two are surrounded by the Kingsglaive.  
  
Noctis doesn’t need to look to know that his friends are right behind him.  
  
  
"Noct, are you okay-?"  
  
  
“Tell them the truth!” Noctis demands, not sure who of his worried friends he just ignored.  
  
“Truth?” Ardyn asks as he tries to push Noctis off of him.  
  
“Tell them!” Noctis says, his voice hoars, as he thrusts his sword further against Ardyn’s throat, just enough that Ardyn has trouble breathing.

 

Ardyn starts to gag, “A-Alright… I did it.”  
  
_“So they can hear you,”_ Noctis glares and lowers his voice.

The soldiers around them stare confused, no one dares to interrupt now and everyone waits patiently for what Ardyn has to say.

 

Ardyn glares up in Noctis’ eyes, but finds that he doesn’t have a choice.  
  
The young man could easily kill him now in his anger.  
  
He has no choice but to comply.  
  
  
“… _I killed Regis_.”  
  
  
Silence.  
  
A beat and then-   
  
Rage floods through half of the soldiers. The Lucians don’t hesitate as they storm towards Ardyn with their weapons drawn.

  
Gladio pulls Noctis off of Ardyn by his arms and drags him a safe distance away as the robots and Niffs all head straight to Noctis in return.

Prompto and Ignis cover them, fighting the machines. Prompto shoots them down one by one as Ignis swings his two daggers around, creating space for Noctis.

Cor rushes forward and fights Ardyn. The other Lucian glaives attack the other robots.

   
~~~

 

A safe distance away from the battle, Gladio turns to Noct.  
  
“Hmph, you took your time coming home, Princess.”  
  
Noctis looks up at Gladio, surprised that Gladio's still using that nickname for him. This time, though, Noctis doesn't mind.  
Instead, he feels happy as he smiles at his big friend.  
  
_He missed him so much._  
  
Gladio smirks as he sees Noctis' eyes start to water, "I hope you haven't been off sleeping for ten years, waiting for someone to kiss you awake just to return here disappointed."  
  
  
Noctis refrains from rolling his eyes at the joke just barely as he takes a step closer to the big guy.    
  
  
“Gladio…,” he says, not sure what to say. There's just so much-  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, you missed me – I missed you,” Gladio ruffles Noctis’ hair and then decides it’s finally time for that hug he had been wanting to give Noctis the moment he knew it was him.

Noctis eases in the hug and wraps his arms tighter around his Shield.  
  
Gladio's arms make him feel safe. They always have.

  
“...Just don’t leave us again, okay Noct?”

Noctis stiffens at that.  
  
He doesn't want to.  
  
He doesn't _want_ to leave them.  
  
But he _has_ to.  
  
  
Noctis doesn't answer, he buries his face in the crook of Gladio's arm, trying to keep his tears at bay.  
  
He doesn’t promise him.  
  
He can’t.

  
“Hate to break up your touching reunion, but maybe you’d try to focus on the fight.”  
  


Gladio turns around just as Aranea jumps in front of Gladio and blocks an incoming attack with her spear.

“So, it came to this,” she says, “I hadn’t expected Ardyn to tell you.”  
  
Confused, Gladio and Noctis look at her.  
  
Then they realize what she means.  
  
  
Gladio growls and swings his sword at her, placing himself protectively in front of Noctis, “You Ardyn killed the King!? This whole time!?”

Aranea clicks her tongue, “I did. In fact, I helped him do it.”  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" a blond boy hisses at her as he leaves the fight to join their conversation, "Are you _trying_ to make them kill us!?"  
  
  
Gladio looks furious at the two Niffs and puts more power behind his blow.  
  
Arena barely dodges him, “If it makes you feel any better, we regret it.”  
  
_"We?"_   Noctis asks them angrily.  
  
"Me, Loqi and Ravus," Aranea explains, "We were there. We were there to keep the Marshal from interrupting Ardyn and to keep the Daemon from killing you."  
  
  
Noctis grits his teeth as he takes a step forward towards the,m but Gladio stretches his arm out so Noctis can't pass him.  
  
  
Gladio regards the two Niffs, “What do you mean you _'regret it'_  ? Sounds to me like you knew exactly what you were doing."   
   
“Ardyn lied. He promised to let us live together in peace in a Kingdom free of the Starscourge,” Aranea explains to both him and Noctis, “But if I knew who he was at that time and that he was planning to kill his own _brother_ for _power_ – I’d never have helped him do it.”

Loqi nods, releasing a soft sigh, “That bastard didn’t even keep his promise. There was never any peace. We came here for a second chance. To live a life in peace in a country without a plague. Ardyn never did anything to fulfill it, other than claiming the throne. He left us for dead in a Kingdom that despises us.”

  
Gladio’s rage cools down a little at that, lowering his sword, “So? Who’s side are you on now then?”

Aranea shrugs, “The side that does keep promises and actually cares for others. Right now, that’s not Ardyn so I guess I’m with you guys now.”

Noctis looks at Aranea and Loqi. He recognizes the look in their eyes.  
  
  
He’s seen it before in his reflection. Sometimes on Talcott’s and Cindy’s faces.  
  
_It’s the look of someone who is lost._

 

Maybe that’s what’s keeping him from letting his rage out on them.  
  
They're not to blame like Ardyn is.  
  
That man... using children like this in his twisted quest for revenge and power.  
  
  
Gladio looks at them for a while longer and faces Noctis, letting him decide what to do with them.

  
"We could use some help,” Noctis finally says, turning to look at Aranea.

Gladio smirks at Noctis' decision and nods to the two Niffs, “Well then– this can be your second chance.”

  
They both look stunned with surprise, apparently not expecting their decision.  
  
Aranea recovers first. “Thanks,” she says and shoots Noctis and Gladio a sincere smile before swirling around and attacking a robot with her lance.  
  
Loqi grins smugy when he recovers and turns around  
  
"You won't regret it!" he calls over his shoulder before he joins Aranea.

 

~~~

 

Through the battle, Noctis somehow managed to slip away from Gladio towards Ardyn.  
  
His rage hasn't died down. He still needs to deal with Ardyn.  
  
Ardyn has apparently summoned his own sword again and is fighting a bunch of Lucians on his own. Including Cor.

  
There’s no doubt about it. Noctis sees it in the Marshal's eyes. Cor’s rage equals his own.  
  
Noctis can imagine that Cor fights the same way Gladio, Prompto and Ignis would, if someone would have killed Noctis.

  
The Prince walks over to Cor and steps in front of him, raising his own sword to Ardyn’s chest.

Ardyn’s been weakened a lot, he looks so hurt and exhausted.  
  
He knows it too.

  
  
Ardyn chuckles at the relieved face of his nephew.  
  
“Oh Noct, you must really hate me now. But do you really want to kill me?”  
  
Noctis glares at him, “No Ardyn – I’m _not_ like you.”  
  
Ardyn’s eyes are still locked to his, “No, you’re not.”

The man then sighs, holding his hands up in the air, "I give up." 

 

Noctis releases a breath, feeling a little more at ease despite Ardyn's eyes boring to his. 

It really is over now.

 

He bows mockingly, “Thank you for sparing me, _Your Highness_.”  
  
“That’s _Your Majesty_ to you,” Cor corrects him with a deathly glare.  
  
“Fine then, _Your Majesty_ ,” Ardyn says mockingly, “What will you do now that you’ve won, Noct?”

  
  
  
The Prophecy.  
  
Noctis takes a deep breath.  
  
He has no choice.  
   
“I will-”  
  
“YOU MURDERER!”  
  
  
Noctis takes surprised a step back as a white blur moves in front of him.

  
Ardyn’s eyes widen as he drops to his knees.  
   
Noctis watches on in surprise as the man coughs and a red spot forms on his clothes.  
  
  
Did someone stab him!?  
  
  
Noctis looks at the figure in front of him.  
  
“Ravus?” The Prince asks confused as he identifies the man in front of him.

  
Ravus doesn’t look at him, his hateful eyes are glued to Ardyn.

“ _You killed both my mother and my sister_.”

  
Noctis feels chills roll down his back at the hatred and venom in Ravus' words.

  
"Ravus," Noctis repeats softer as he steps closer to Ravus, reaching for his arm, only to be gently pushed back by Gladio.

He looks past the big guy from Ravus to Ardyn as the realization sinks in, “... _He_ ’s the one that killed Luna?”

  
Noctis can't say he's surprised by that. He’s just surprised by the fact that he has been so blind for so long.   
  
_He should’ve known.  
  
_  
“This fight is over,” Ravus declares, “As High Commander of Niflheim I order all units to cease fighting.”  


All robots and Niffs around them dropped their weapons one by one.

The Lucians can breathe easy now and revert their weapons in return.

“Noctis is the True King,” Ravus speaks again, “Ardyn Lucis Caelum, for your betrayal, you are now an enemy to us as well as the Lucians.”

  
Ardyn just looks up at him. His lips smile, but his eyes shine with hatred. He's too wounded to do anything else.  
  
The stabwound was not deep enough to kill him.

  
  
"Noctis," Ravus says as he turns to face the new King of Lucis.  
  
  
Ravus looks at the young man in front of him.  
  
He still remembers that baby that smiled at him during the ceremony.  
  
He remembers the King and Queen of Lucis. They were so kind. The perfect family.  
  
_Just like him, Lunafreya and his mother._  
  
  
But Ardyn killed King Regis.  
  
He poisoned Queen Aulea.  
  
He chased the Prince away, letting the boy grow up with so much pain and guilt.  
  
_He took away his mother and Lunafreya._  
  
  
All this time, Ravus had been blaming the Lucians, helping a stranger conquer their Kingdom.  
  
While that stranger, the one he has been serving for years, is the one who he should have blamed all along.  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
Noctis stares at him. Ravus looks sincere. His apology is honest.  
  
He has lost his mother and now has also lost his sister.  
  
And here he is, apologizing to Noctis.  
  
  
Noctis knows the role he played in his father's death.

But like with Aranea and Loqi, Ardyn is the one to blame for it.  
  
They both suffered at the hands of Ardyn.  
  
They've both done things they regret.  
   
They both just want _peace_.

  
  
  
Noctis holds out his hand to Ravus, "It's okay Ravus. I'm sorry about Luna."  
  
  
The silver-haired man sighs before he looks at Noctis with a somber smile, "She talked about you a lot. I never understood why she liked you so much."  
  
Ravus then takes his hand and shakes it, "But now I see that you are kind, yet strong. You will make a fine King, Noctis. Just like your father."  
  
  
Noctis feels himself smile in return.

Around them both Niffs and Lucians cheer.  
  
They cheer for this sign of peace.  
  
For their Kingdom.

_And for their new King._

  
“The Glaive’s finally got its King,” Gladio smiles pleased as he looks at Noctis who looks uncomfortable being the center of attention.  
  
“They're all so happy to have him back,” Prompto smiles as he rubs his eyes to keep his tears at bay.  
  
Ignis smiles warmly at the young King before them, “Yes… but none are happier than us.”  
  
“Heh, got that right,” Prompto grins.  
  
“The little Prince’s finally grown up,” Gladio says patting the shoulders of Prompto and Ignis.  
  
  
Cor looks at the boys. They care so much for Noctis.  
  
The four of them are true brothers.  
  
Then Cor looks at Noctis.  
  


Noctis. Regis' son.  
  
  
He remembers that young boy that was scared of thunder.  
  
He remembers that young boy with his goofy smile and big heart.  
  
_He remembers that young boy that wanted to prove himself to his parents..._  
   
Cor looks up at the sun shining through the clouds.  
  
Finally, the sun has decided to show itself again.  
  
You are watching, right, Regis?  
   
Cor smiles, looking from the sun rays back to Noctis.  
  
He _has_ proven himself to his parents.  
  
"He's made his father proud."

  
  
  
Noctis is quiet.  
  


There is still something he needs to do. The happiness of the people caught him off guard for a moment.  
  
It almost made him waver from his goal.  
  
_Almost._  
  
  
  
_He truly doesn't want to go._  
  
  
Noctis meets Ardyn's gaze. He is chained up now. There are two soldiers at his side to make sure he won't try to escape.  
  
  
_  
But unfortunately-_  
  
  
"The boy is right. You will make a fine King, Noct," a low chuckle escapes Ardyn's throat, "It's a shame you won't be King for long, oh _Chosen King_."  
  
  
_Destiny doesn’t waver.  
_  
  
  
Noctis clenches his fist and looks away from Ardyn, away from everyone.  
  
He looks at the sky.  


_  
Dad...  
   
_

_I guess I'll be joining you soon.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened.
> 
> Fighting scenes are definitely not my strongest points haha. 
> 
> I just hope you liked this chapter! This was basically the showdown between Noctis and Ardyn with little side things as Aranea, Loqi and Ravus, Gladio's little reunion with Noct and Cor and the others being so happy with Noctis' return...
> 
> Oh boy. 
> 
> Now the story is almost over.
> 
> I love to read your thoughts on this story so far and maybe you already have thoughts on the ending!
> 
> I hope you guys are doing great and I will see you next week then for the next chapter.
> 
> Bye!


	20. The Chosen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> We've come such a long way... We're at the end of the story now!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks!  
> I love hearing from you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_"_ It's a shame you won't be King for long, oh  _Chosen King."_  
  
Ardyn's mocking voice suddenly seems louder when he speaks the words.

  
“… _Chosen King?!_ ” A woman gasps from up near the throne after hearing the words.  
  
  
Noctis looks up at her.  
  
It's his mother. She still looks weak.

  
The Queen stares at him with wide eyes as she walks down the stairs toward him. She tries to hurry but almost stumbles.  
  
Cor is at her side in a second and supports her on her way down towards her son.  
  
  
“ _No_ …” she shakes her head as she stands in front of Noctis, searching his eyes.  
  
Her gaze is pleading, she looks so desperate.  
  
  
Noctis avoids her gaze. She knows that he is the Chosen King.

He is sure that only his mother and Ardyn know exactly what that means.  
  
  
She grasps his arm in a silent plea, “Please Noctis, no… Tell me you’re _not_ …!”  
  
“I’m sorry, mom," He meets her gaze with one filled with sadness, "I _have_ to do this.”  
   
  
Tears fill her eyes as she clings on to him, her hands still weak, “No! Please! I-I just got you back!”  
  
  
“What’s going on?” Gladio groans, frustrated because he apparently missed so much important information, “Another secret?”  
  
Ardyn laughs, “Oh my, you sure like keeping secrets don’t you, Noct?”  
  
“Your Majesty,” Cor says confused, “Could you please explain what is going on?”  
  
  
Noctis looks at everyone around him. They all wait for an explanation.  
  
The words weigh heavy on his tongue and he finds it hard to say them out loud.  
  
He takes a deep breath and starts speaking, “The Crystal chose me as the Chosen King… That means that I have the power to rid this world of the Starscourge.”  
  
  
  
First, Noctis hears the surprised gasps from both Lucians and Niffs.  
   
Then Noctis hears the sighs. Happy, relieved smiles appear on faces at the good news and cheers are heard through the room.

All of them seem happy and relieved at the news.  
  
Except for a few that can tell there’s something more.  
  
Including his friends.  
  
  
He swallows. _There’s no way he can tell them now._  
  
  
“What aren’t you telling us, Noct?” Ignis presses him worried. He knows Noctis is hiding something important from them _again_.  
  
“Yeah, I mean – isn’t this good news?” Prompto asks confused at Noctis’ somber expression.  
  
“Yeah, cheer up Noct,” Gladio says wrapping an arm around his friend, “Don’t worry about it– you’ve grown a lot. You’re finally ready to be King!”  
  
  
Noctis slowly pulls away from the comfort of his friend’s embrace and slowly steps away from them, “It’s… just… uhm I will-”  
  
  
“The power comes at the price of Noctis’ life,” Ardyn answers for him, smiling as he does.  
  
  
The room falls dead silent, as if thunder struck the room.

The atmosphere changes in a beat, from happy to dreadful.

  
“What!?”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“…That can’t be true!”  
  
  
Ravus grits his teeth, "Take that man to the dungeons!" he orders his soldiers as he glares at Ardyn.  
  
  
"Now it is over, _Your Majesty,_ " Ardyn smiles wicked as he's dragged away. He looks at Noctis for one last time, "I will await you... in the beyond."  
  
  
Noctis looks down.  
  
No!  
  
He didn’t want them to know!  
  
He had planned on fulfilling the Prophecy in secret...  
_  
...How will he say goodbye to them now!?  
_  
  
Prompto shakes his shoulders and searches his eyes for confirmation, “You’re not really gonna die, are you Noct?”  
  
“Please tell me that scumbag’s joking!” Gladio more demands than asks, “Spit it out!”  
  
Ignis instead figures that it is true, judging from Noctis’ reaction, _“Gods, no.”_  
  
  
Noctis carefully lifts his gaze to meet their teary eyes.  
  
His friends, _his brothers_.  
  
No matter what, they _always_ stood by his side.

Now they just got all back together… and it isn't for long.  
  
  
Just seeing their faces like this now…  
  
  
“I…” he starts, looking for the right words, “I’ve made my peace.”  
  
  
That’s all the confirmation everyone needs.

Just when they got their King back, he would be leaving them as sudden as he came.  
  
  
“…Still, knowing that this is it and seeing you all here now,” Noctis says, his eyes trailing over everyone, clenching his fists and failing to keep his tears at bay as he tries to softly smile at them, “It’s more than I can take.”  
  
His voice cracks during his sentence.

  
There’s a long silence after that. Everyone lets the words and the realization sink in.  
  
  
“Yeah... You’re damn right it is... _It's not fair!_ ” Prompto cries. He walks up to Noctis and drops his head on Noct’s shoulder.  
  
_"We just got you back! I don't want you to leave, Noct!"_ Prompto sobs as he holds Noctis tightly.  
  
Noctis returns the hug and holds Prompto tightly, " _...I know, Prom_."

Gladio turns his gaze up at the sky, rubbing his tears away with his arm, “You spit it out.”  
  
Ignis doesn’t say anything as he pulls Prompto and Noctis in a comforting embrace they all need.  
  
Gladio wraps his arms around the group and they stay like that for a while.  
  
Noctis smiles through his tears as he realizes how much he missed these guys, being with them now and how hard it will be for him to say goodbye so soon.  
  
  
“You guys… are the best.”  
  
  
A hand pulls at his sleeve, “Is there really no other way..?”  
  
Prompto can’t hold his tears I anymore and Noctis finds it hard to look at him or any of his friends. He gently pulls Prompto’s fingers of his sleeve.  
  
Then he sighs softly, “No… there’s no other way. Besides – I made a promise I intend to keep.”  
_  
  
He promised to make his father proud._  
  
  
“No, Noctis sweetie _please!_ ”  
  
Arms swing around him once again, holding him close to his mother. “ _Don’t do this to me_ ,” she whispers through her tears.  
  
Noctis swallows past the lump in his throat and holds her close too, “… _I’m sorry mom_.”  
  
Noctis is sure she knows he has no other choice.  
  
“No,” she says, shaking her head fiercely, her hands holding him so tightly she doesn’t seem to have any intention on ever letting him go, “I won’t let you! I won’t let anyone take you away from me ever again!”  
  
Noctis’ bangs cover his face.  
  
  
_He doesn’t want to go.  
_  
  
He smiles softly in her hair, tears still dripping down his cheeks.  
  
“ _...I’ll say hi to dad from us._ ”  
  
  
Her sobs become louder.  
  
She doesn’t care the least bit that everyone can see he break down.  
  
She doesn’t care at all.  
  
She just wants her son to _live_.  
  
  
“Cor,” Noctis rasps, turning to face the Marshall.  
  
  
He’s good at hiding his tears. He always has been. But tears are not needed to see the sadness in his eyes at the realization that he is once again powerless to help his best friend’s son.  
  
To help that young boy that already suffered so much.  
  
He’s powerless against destiny.  
  
_  
The only thing he can do now, is curse t_ _he Gods above for their twisted games_.  
  
  
Why should someone as _good_ as Noctis ever pay the price for something he had no control over!?  
  
Who are _they_ to decide Noctis has to give up his life!?  
  
The boy is still so young, barely twenty years old.  
  
He should still have had a whole life ahead of him...  
  
  
He stays quiet as Noctis calls his name.  
  
Their eyes meet and Noctis smiles both sympathetically and apologetically when he says, “Take care of her.”  
  
  
_It shouldn’t have to be like this._    
  
Cor looks at the wailing Queen. She already went through the pain of losing her husband and son once.  
  
Now she has to lose her son _again_ after she just got him back.  
  
  
_How can fate be so cruel?_  
  
Damning the Astrals in his head, he walks up to Noctis and reaches out a hand to hold his shoulder, only to change his mind in the last second and to pull the boy in a hug.  
  
  
“I will,” he says, _“Farewell, Noctis.”_  
  
  
Noctis squeezes him back before they both let go.   
  
Then the boy turns to this mother one final time.  
  
“ _Farewell mom,_ ” he says, hugging her one last time and planting a kiss on her head, “ _I love you_.”  
  
His mother kisses him on his head in return, “ _I love you too, my sweet Noctis,_ ” she sobs.  
  
Cor places his hand on her and she reluctantly lets go off Noctis.  
  
  
Noctis stands there and just feels like he’s out of tears.  
  
He feels so sad and broken, he has no tears left to share.  
  
  
Then, Noctis gazes past his friends at the throne and takes a few steps on the stair before he turns around to look over the gathered people, having a hard time meeting the eyes of his mother, Cor, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto.  
  
  
“Brothers and sisters… brave warriors… You’ve done well these ten years. And I thank you. I wasn’t here when you needed me, yet you have done so much for the Kingdom.”  
  
He swallows and takes a deep breath, “Now it is time for me to finally fulfill my duty as the Chosen King – I’m sorry to keep you waiting for so long."  
  
"After the prophecy is fulfilled, the Starscourge will be gone. Everyone is free to return to their home and they won’t have to worry about the endless nights or the Daemons anymore… Once this is done… it’s all over.”  
  
Noctis tries to keep calm but finds it hard to.  
  
  
He turns to face Ravus, “Ravus. I would like you to take my place as King when I’m gone.”  
  
They’ve both felt the same pain. Ravus just wants peace, like Noctis does.  
  
He even apologized to Noctis in front of everyone here, admitting his mistakes.  
  
He has a good heart, is strong and just.  
  
As a King should be, Noctis thinks.  
  
_Like his father was.  
_  
  
Noctis is certain that Ravus is fit to rule in his place.  
  
Ravus looks surprised, but bows in return, “It is an honor, Your Majesty.”  
  
  
Noctis nods pleased and turns his gaze to Ignis.  
  
“Ignis,” he says, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “You’re the best advisor anyone could hope for. I hope you will keep the position as Royal Advisor.”  
  
Ignis’ lip trembles slightly, but enough for Noctis to notice.  
  
He knows Ignis isn’t pleased that someone else takes Noctis’ place.  
  
_It should be Noctis on that throne._  
  
_Noctis shouldn’t have to leave them._  
  
But he regains his composure and bows, “I will. Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
  
  
Noctis then turns to Gladio, “Gladio, you’ve done a great job as my Shield. You’ve always been there to protect me when I needed you. Even if you didn’t know it was me yet.”  
  
Noctis thinks back to the times where Gladio protected him during their fight with the Catoblepass and when Cindy, Talcott and he were harassed by the stranger.  
  
Gladio remembers it too. He remembers how he instinctively protected the Hunter without even knowing why. His body had moved on its own.  
  
_Like he was supposed to keep him safe.  
_  
  
“I want to ask you, to keep your position as the King’s Shield.”  
  
  
Gladio swallows at the words. He wants to keep his position, but there’s only one King he would want to serve.

And that’s Noctis.  
  
  
Looking up at his friend, seeing that warm smile on his face, he realizes he truly doesn’t want to be anyone else’s Shield. He doesn’t want to leave Noctis.  
  
But if that really can’t be and if this is Noctis’ final wish…  
  
  
“I will,” he states shortly with a bow. He refrains from saying anything else for his voice already trembled while speaking those two words.

 

  
Noctis smiles pleased and faces everyone in the room again.  
  
“For now I would… I would like to ask everyone to leave me in peace.”  
  
  
He doesn’t want anyone to see his death. No one should have to see it.  
  
  
“Of course, Your Majesty,” Cor bows as he moves to escort the glaives out or the room- but they all stand still as they still look up at Noctis.  
  
Then they all bring their fist to their heart and shout in unison,  
  
  
_“All hail the King of Light!”_

  
Noctis can’t help but stare at them in surprise.

 _  
Never_ had he expected to be welcomed back at home.  
  
_Never_ had he expected to stand here as a King and have people _bow_ for him.  
  
_Never_ since he left… had he felt so at home again.  
  
  
It brings tears to his eyes that he quickly blinks away, not wanting to cry in front of them.  
  
  
  
“Farewell, my friends,” Noctis says as he bows his head to the Glaives.  
  
That’s when the Glaives finally leave the room.

  
  
“Can’t I stay with him?” Aulea pleads with Cor.  
  
  
Noctis immediately shakes his head at the Marshall.  
  
No, she shouldn’t have to see it. He doesn’t want her to see it.  
  
Cor agrees with Noctis and answers Aulea with a shake of his head.  
  
He bows before Noctis one last time before he guides the Queen out of the throne room.  
  
The Queen keeps crying the whole way out, her eyes never leaving Noctis’ until she’s out of sight.  
  
  
Noctis shivers, knowing he won’t ever see any of them again.  
  
  
He’s left alone.  
  
_No, not alone._  
  
  
He should’ve figured his friends wouldn’t leave him like that.  
  
They haven’t moved a muscle and still stand in front of him, looking up at him.  
  
There’s sadness in their eyes, but there’s also pride.  
  
  
Noctis smiles to himself.   
  
_At least he finally managed to make his friends proud.  
_  
  
“So this is farewell,” Ignis is the first one to break the silence.  
  
“Yeah, this is it,” Noctis says, looking at them all.  
  
  
_He longs to hug them all one last time, but he knows it will only make this even harder._  
  
_He can’t turn back now._  
  
  
“Prompto,” Noctis calls as he looks at his blonde friend. The two of them made a great team. They both knew each other’s insecure and funny sides. He briefly thinks of the moment they met, the fun they had together and how happy Prompto was when he recognized him.  
   
“Gladio,” Noctis then says as he looks at the big guy. The tough guy with a heart bigger than he’d like to admit. How he praised Noctis when Noctis beat him in practice, how they laughed together and how Gladio used to tease him.  
  
“Ignis,” Noctis then turns to his trusted advisor. His always patient friend that almost always seemed to be able to read his mind. He knew Noctis better than anyone. He was always there for him. When he couldn’t sleep at night or when he was bored during his lessons – Ignis was always there to help.  
  
  
_Oh, how he will miss all those times with them...  
_  
  
_"Thank you... for everything."_  
  
  
When he decided to leave Hammerhead and return home, he was so determined to let it all end here…  
  
But now, after learning the truth…  
  
  
_After being accepted by his family, his friends and his people…_  
  
He realizes  _he_ _doesn’t want to go._  
  
  
He wants to keep living like this.  
  
He wants to make amends and be a good King.  
  
He wants to rule _with_ his friends by his side.  
  
  
_But it has to be this way._  
  
  
This is the way the Gods have chosen for him to make amends for turning his back on his Kingdom for ten years.  
  
  
_This is his punishment._  
  
So…  
  
  
“I leave it to you,” Noctis breathes.  
  
  
It takes all Noctis’ willpower not to break at the defeated faces in front of him. They all look like they lost their hope.  
  
He wants to say something to comfort them… but he doesn’t know what to say.  
  
Then he remembers the last words his father had told him when he saw his spirit.  
He smiles at them through his teary eyes.  
_  
  
“Walk tall, my friends.”  
_  
  
The postures of his friends slip slightly. Then they straighten and bow to him.  
  
  
“…Godspeed. And take care,” Ignis says as he places a hand in front of his heart, “Majesty.”  
  
  
Gladio follows almost at the same time. Prompto followed just too slow after them.  
  
The sadness in all their eyes at knowing this is the final goodbye, shining through.  
  
  
“Your dad would’ve been proud, Noct,” Gladio says.  
  
Noctis’ heart warms at that, “Yours too.”  
  
  
“…Farewell, buddy,” a soft sob escapes Prompto as he takes one last look at Noctis and sees him smile warmly at him.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for everything, my friends,” with that, Noctis is the first one to turn away.  
  
  
  
He slowly ascends the stairs and doesn’t look back.  
  
  
It’s still silent in the room. Only his own footsteps are heard.  
   
Then, he hears their footsteps as they leave the room.  
  
  
  
_When the door closes, his first tear slips._  
  
  
  
At least they have each other – they always had.  
  
He died once before, they’ll get over it again.  
  
  
Noctis looks at the throne and softly trails his fingers over the armrest.  
  
His father always sat right here – _now it is his turn_.  
  
He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

  
  
“I’m home… I walked tall.”  
  
  
  
_It is time.  
_  
  
After everything he has been through, this is how it will end.

He gazes at the ring on his finger. He was so determined to come here and fulfill the prophecy. He believed that fulfilling the prophecy would end everything and that would be for the best…  
  
  
But now…  
  
  
He takes a deep breath and sits down, “And though it took me a while, I’m ready now.”  
  
  
In the end…. it might have been better if no one found out he is Noctis.  
  
Or it might have been better if they all hated him.  
  
…That would’ve made this _so much easier_.  
  
  
At least now, he could say goodbye to his friends for once without just disappearing. But now he realizes that that’s the hardest thing he has ever done.  
  
Saying goodbye – _No_ – Saying _farewell_.  
  
  
“I love you all guys… Luna…Cindy, Talcott… Cor, Mom, Gladio, Prom and Iggy…,” Noctis whispers one last time, his head low.  
  
He sees the ring around his finger flicker and he feels the magic drain him, “ _Dad_ … _I will finally join you._ ”  
  
  
He doesn’t look, but he doesn’t need to.  
  
He feels his father’s presence right next to him. He knows his ghost is standing right next to the throne. His father doesn’t look at him either.  
_  
This moment is just too hard for both father and son.  
_  
  
“The time we had together… I cherish,” Noctis says, memories of his younger times spend with his father flashing through his head.  
  
  
_I will be with you… always.  
_  
  
Noctis closes his eyes and tilts his head up. He knows what he has to do.  
  
  
“Kings of Lucis,” he speaks loudly through the room.  
  
Then he opens his eyes and summons his sword, “Come to me!” he plants his sword in the ground in front of him, his two hands tightly holding the hilt to brace himself for the power he summoned.  
  
He leans forward with his head low as the room fills with a blue light. He doesn’t look at the spirits of the past Kings.  
  
  
He doesn’t want to look at all.  
  
He just wants this to be over quickly.  
  
  
He hears a clanging sound and holds in a breath for the impact.  
  
“URGH!” He groans as the first weapon pierces right through him with fast speed. One hand slips of the hilt in the process and he realizes the agonizing pain was caused by the first weapon.  
  
It feels like his chest is on fire. He feels the ring suck in the magic as he grows tired.  
His hands tremble as they both grab the hilt of the sword tightly again.  
  
Then the next weapon pierces through him. Then one more- three, no _five_ more...  
  
He loses count and feels his hand slip down the hilt again.  
  
  
He is so tired but he doesn’t lose consciousness yet, no matter how much he wants to get rid of the burning pain.  
  
His body trembles, his lip bleeds from biting.  
  
The ring sucks in the magic and his other hand also slips down. He leans forward and can’t keep himself upright anymore.  
  
It feels as though he has no energy left while the ring is absorbing all the power. He barely notices that the blue light disappeared.  
  
  
…Is it over?  
  
No…  
  
There’s still one…  
  
  
Noctis takes a few breaths to gather the last bit of strength. With that, he grabs the sword and holds it to the side of the throne for his father to take, without looking up.  
  
  
“ _Dad… Trust in me_ …”  
_  
  
I’ll finally make you proud.  
_  
  
A beat skips – then the blue light reappears in front of him.  
  
  
_"No, Noctis... You've already made me proud my son."_  
  
  
Noctis smiles softly. He likes to believe that, but he has to do this first.  
  
 _  
"Thanks for always being with me, dad."_  
  
  
His father is the last King that has to give Noctis his power…  
  
All the power of his ancestors has to be absorbed in the Ring and has to be used to cleanse the world.  
  
But his body can't handle all the power.  
  
  
In his last seconds, Noctis thinks back on the people he met. His mom, dad, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Cindy, Talcott, Cor, Luna…  
  
  
_Farewell_.  
  
  
He waits for the final blow to come.  
  
He knows his father hesitates.  
  
  
_He doesn’t want to deal the finishing blow to his own son_.  
  
_But he has to._  
  
  
Noctis slowly turns his gaze upwards, looking for comforting words to tell his father so he will do it, but before their eyes can meet – his father strikes.  
  
  
_They both know it would be too much if they look each other in the eye now.  
_  
_They both know it would make it even harder.  
  
  
_ The agonizing pain returns, but this time, it’s enough to make Noctis lose consciousness.  
  
He feels his father's power being drained in the Ring and a wave of bright light erupts from it and floods through the room.  
  
It floods through the Citadel, through Insomnia, through all of Lucis and beyond.  
  
Everyone can feel it.  
  
Cindy looks up from the car she's been fixing up to the sky. Her thoughts find her way to Lux, but she doesn't know why.  
  
Talcott stops stirring the soup he has been cooking. His gaze lands on a picture of him, Cindy and Lux. He has a strange feeling, he can't explain,

  
  
Everywhere in the world, Daemons disappear and the light returns.  
  
  
Noctis lets out a breath, just barely noticing the few sun rays that shine down on him from the high windows as he finally feels himself lose consciousness.  
  
_  
“…It’s finally over.”_  
  
  
Then his eyes close… for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the final 'real' chapter.
> 
> Next 'chapter' will be a short epilogue, then this story is over.
> 
> The ending of FFXV is really emotional and makes me cry every time.
> 
> I hope I did it justice with this chapter.
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed the story so far! I can't wait to hear your reactions!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> See ya next time for the final update!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and have you guys seen the Episode Ardyn prologue? You really should check it out! I'm definitely going to play the DLC!


	21. The Dawn of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here it is! The final chapter! ^-^
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have read the whole story, left kudos and comments and so on!  
> I love to know what you think about all of it now that it is over!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Footsteps hurry down the halls in the Citadel. The doors to a bedroom open and two men rush inside first.

  
  
“C’mon hurry!” Prompto urges the others to hurry.  
  
“Gladio, lay him down carefully!” Ignis tells the big guy who enters the room after them, holding their King in his arms.  
  
He didn’t need to tell Gladio to be careful, but he just couldn’t help it.  
  
The big guy has never been this careful with carrying something or someone before. He’s holding the boy to his chest, afraid he might break him if he holds him too tight.  
  
  
“Will it work!?” Prompto asks hopeful, yet scared. Almost scared to hope they will succeed.  
  
“It has too! I don’t care what it takes – I won’t stand by and lose my son again!” Aulea unbuttons Noctis’ shirt.  
  
  
After she left the throne room and spoke to Cor once more, she had hurried to this room.  
  
It’s Noctis’ old room. He is bigger now, yet he looks small on the king-size bed. She gently pulls off his black jacket and shirt.

Prompto can’t help the cry from escaping his lips as he looks at his best friend’s chest, “No! That’s-!”  
  
“Horrible,” Gladio finishes.  
  
Ignis frowns as he examines the wounds, "Gods..."  
  
  
  
  
They don’t know what exactly happened inside the room. They could only hear magic…  
_  
  
And Noctis’ voice._  
  
  
His cries still ring through their heads.  
  
_It was horrifying._  
  
  
They couldn’t stand by him, but they also couldn’t leave him alone knowing what was happening to him.  
  
So they stood by the door and couldn’t do anything but _listen_.  
  
  
When Cor approached them and told them what he and the Queen were planning, determination flooded through them.  
  
  
For there might be a small chance to do something.  
  
...For there might be a little chance to _save Noctis_.  
  
  
  
  
Cor hurries into the room, a small bottle in his hand.  
  
  
“He’s still breathing – it’s not too late yet!” Gladio says, looking at the others hopefully while holding Noctis’ arm tightly as if it would somehow keep him with them.  
  
Aulea doesn’t wipe away the tears that trail down her cheeks as she wipes Noctis’ bangs out his face with a warm smile on her face,  
  
“Please come back, my dear Noctis,” she whispers.  
  
  
Ignis takes the bottle from Cor’s hand as he faces the Queen again, “Are you sure? This is the last-”  
  
“I’m sure!” Aulea states as she looks Ignis directly in his eyes, “I should be the one to join Regis first. I-I just _can’t_ lose Noctis again.”  
  
Ignis nods, “…Very well, I understand.”  
  
  
“Hurry up guys!” Prompto says hastily holding on to Noctis for dear life, “I don’t know how long he has left. The ring’s glow dims!”  
  
Ignis doesn’t waste any more time and brings the small bottle to Noctis’ lips, “Pray this will work.”  
  
Gladio nods, “C’mon Noct – You’re still needed here.”  
  
Prompto grips his other arm tightly, “Yeah, hang in there buddy!”  
  
Ignis carefully tilts the bottle, so the liquid slips in Noctis’ mouth.  
  
  
  
It’s deadly quiet in the room. Everyone holds their breaths.  
  
There is a long silence in which they all wait for a sign of recovery from Noctis, _but there’s nothing._  
  
  
Not wanting to feel useless, Ignis leaves Noctis side for a short while to quickly gather supplied from the room to tend to his chest.  
  
  
“W-When did the ring break!?” Prompto shrieks suddenly as he looks from the shattered ring beneath Noctis’ hand to everyone else, “Was it… before or _after_ he drank-”  
  
  
“I- I don’t know,” Ignis says, briefly glancing at the crystal shards around Noctis’ finger as he moves over to sit next to him when he presses a clean wet cloth to the wounds to disinfect them. “We must have faith it will work.”  
  
  
A short silence falls again.  
  
  
“…So how long would it take to work?” Prompto asks them.  
  
Gladio shrugs with a deep sigh, “Look, we don’t know all these things either Prompto. We must just wait now.”  
  
  
Prompto nods as his cheeks turn red with embarrassment for asking such stupid questions, “…Right.”  
  
He feels the Queen’s hand softly grasp his and she holds it comfortably, accompanied with a sweet smile.  
  
  
_It reminds him so much of Noctis it takes everything in him not to cry again.  
  
  
_ He feels sorry for this woman. She has always been a beloved Queen. She has always been kind to Prompto.  
  
She always tried her best to make him feel at home whenever he was in the Citadel with Noctis. He felt so sorry for her when she lost King Regis and Noct.  
  
And now she’s trying so hard for Noctis to stay with them…  
  
They all are.  
  
Prompto can only hope this is enough.  
  
  
  
A loud creak is heard behind them.  
  
  
They all jump at the sudden disturbance and turn to the door.  
  
Ravus walks in, his eyes on all of them as he moves to Noctis’ side, "How is he?"   
  
  
“We let him drink the Sylleblossom potion, just like you said,” Aulea informed him.  
  
  
“Wait.. like _he_ said?” Prompto asks confused.  
  
“It was Ravus’ idea to try this,” Cor explains, "He came to us right after Noctis sent us away."  
  
  
“To be honest, it was not my idea,” Ravus says, gazing at Noctis, "It was my sister's."  
  
He thinks back of Lunafreya as he answers the unasked questions of the others.  
  
“Before she died, she came to me in a dream. She told me she was dying because of Ardyn and that he had also killed our mother. Blinded by anger, I returned home from my mission to confront Ardyn…  
Only to find that Noctis had returned. Seeing him like that, preparing to sacrifice himself for his Kingdom and fighting Ardyn to create peace… Only then I understood Luna’s words. He really is the Chosen King.”  
  
“My sister told me that, despite the Prophecy, there might still be a chance to save him. I didn’t know what she meant by Prophecy, until now. She told me that the Starscourge was a mistake of the Gods.  
It originated from the Astral War, a war between the Gods in which a parasite of darkness ended up in Eos that slowly spread to Tenebrae and Niflheim first. Only after the Starscourge appeared, the Sylleblossom was discovered.  
That was around the time an ancient Oracle wrote the Prophecy.”  
  
“Lunafreya thought that because of the special powers the flower holds and the timing of its appearance, the flower isn’t just an ordinary gift from the Gods.  
She thought it could be a gift from them - a chance to save the Chosen King, but she is not sure. She never told Noctis this because she didn’t want him to have false hope.  
But she told me in her final words to watch over Noctis in her place. So I will.”

 

“Thank you for helping us, Ravus. Let’s hope it will work,” Ignis says as he keeps tending to Noctis’ chest, carefully bandaging the wounds with Gladio’s help who keeps Noctis upright.  
  
“Thank you Ravus and your sister too. I'm sorry for your loss,” Aulea smiles through her tears, “I am glad you care so much for my son.”  
  
She then turns to the four boys, “The same goes for you. He is lucky to have such great friend as you by his side.”  
  
  
Gladio can’t help a smug grin at that as he smiles down at Noctis, “Don’t worry, we always remind him of that.”  
  
Prompto laughs as he wipes his tears away, “Yeah! He has to wake up quickly so he can tell us.”  
  
Ignis smiles at that as he takes his glasses off when his eyesight becomes blurry again, “You know him. He likes to takes his time when he’s asleep.”  
  
Cor smiles at that as he looks down at Noctis who just seems to be asleep, “So he never outgrew that habit, did he?”  
  
“Nope,” Prompto grins, “And he still doesn’t like veggies either.”  
  
  
Aulea smiles at that as she looks at all of them.  
  
_“Thank you.”  
_  
  
The words are spoken as if Noctis is alive and they succeeded. But they haven’t.  
  
Maybe it’s because she’s his mother, that deep down she already knows… _that Noctis is coming back to them_.

  
  
Prompto is the first to notice that Noctis seems paler.  
  
“I-Is he still breathing?!”  
  
He immediately panics and Gladio and Ignis place Noctis carefully back down on the bed.  
  
  
Ignis presses his ear against Noctis’ chest and listens.

No… he doesn’t hear anything…

He doesn’t feel anything either.  
  
  
No.. There’s a heartbeat. It’s just very soft…  
  
He lets out a soft sigh of relief when he moves back up.  
  
  
Then something moves in the corner of his eye.  
  
  
… _Wait_ , is that-!?  
  
  
Ignis shoots up and looks hopeful at Noctis.  
  
Did he imagine that or did Noctis’ fingers just move!?  
  
  
“I-I’m not sure,” Ignis stammers uncharacteristically, “…But I think he-”  
  
  
Noctis’ eyes flutter, making everyone hold their breath again.  
  
  
No one moves, their eyes are locked on to Noctis, checking if what they see is real.  
  
  
“Noct…!?”Prompto recovers first, his eyes full of hope as he softly shakes Noctis’ shoulder and shouts, “Are you awake!?”  
  
  
Noctis flinches, struggling to open his eyes until a small slit of blue is visible between his eyelashes and soon those familiar midnight blue eyes stare back at them.  
  
He looks around slowly, his eyes narrowed as if to get used to the light in the room and then he seems to focus more as his gaze lands upon all of them.  
  
Tears well up in his eyes as he smiles softly, “…I-I dunno ‘bout awake, but ‘m… deaf for sure.”   
  
  
Aulea gasps as lets out a cry and swings her arms around Noctis.  
  
Noctis flinches confused at that, but no one seems to notice.  
  
  
“It worked! Noct!” Prompto shouts as he releases a loud relieved laugh as he looks at Noctis. His voice is hoarse and his eyes are wet again.  
  
_“You’re back, buddy.”_  
  
  
Noctis blinks in confusion, “…I-I’m back..?”

  
Gladio wipes the tears from his eyes as a grin forms on his face, "Heh, Sleeping Beauty's awake."  
  
Prompto launches himself on top of him and hugs him so tightly that-  
  
  
“Prompto, you’re crushing him,” Ignis says with a small smile on his face as he once again takes his glasses off. His eyes becoming moist again at the sight in front of him.  
  
_Noctis_ struggling to escape from under a happy Prompto.

 _Noctis_ being very much _alive_.  
  
  
“Don’t hog him Prom,” Gladio chuckles as he pushes the blond gently away from Noctis to give him more space and so he can hold Noct in his arm, “You’re not the only one who’s happy.”  
  
  
“Is this… real?” Noctis asks.  
  
His voice so soft, he is surprised the others even heard it.  
  
  
“This is real, Your Majesty,” Cor speaks up with a fond smile from where he is standing. _  
  
  
_ Noctis’ eyes widen in realization.  
  
The moment he opened his eyes and looked at them, he had expected it to be either a dream or the afterlife. But then, his mother _hugged_ him.

_It felt so real._

…But this is real!?  
  
So he’s alive…?  
  
  
He looks at all his friends with bright eyes. He doesn’t know how they managed it – but they _did_.  
  
_  
He is alive._  
  
  
He laughs happily, tears of relief welling up in his eyes.  
_  
“You guys really are the best.”  
_  
  
Gladio wraps his arms around him from behind, holding him against his chest, while Prompto and Ignis join the hug on Noctis’ sides.  
  
“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Ignis smiles.  
  
“Yeah, kept us waiting again,” Gladio grins.  
  
“Don’t you ever leave us again,” Prompto laughs, “Promise?”  
  
Noctis smiles as he holds them all tightly. Now he can finally make that promise to them.  
  
_“I promise.”  
  
_

They stay like that for a while, until Noctis tries to hide his yawn and slowly breaks free from the hug.

He still feels drained and so tired…

  
  
Noctis closes his eyelids with a smile, his head leaning on Gladio’s shoulder, “…Do I get to sleep now?”  
  
Prompto grins, “Yeah – just make sure to wake back up okay?”  
  
“Mhm,” Noct answers, drifting off to sleep.  
  
“Hey Noct, you promise you wake up, right?” Gladio’s gruff voice the last thing Noctis hears before he is fast asleep.  
  
“Prom…ise.”  
  
“Sleep well, Noct,” Ignis says, tugging the blankets over him.

~~~

  
  
Noctis was really tired the next days. He slept a lot and couldn’t move much without being completely exhausted.

He sat on his bed, planning on heading outside when a knock was heard on the door.  
  
  
To his surprise, Ignis entered with Cindy and Talcott in tow.  
  
  
He was happy to see them but knew he had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
So he finally told them everything. About all the things he couldn’t – no, he never _dared -_  to tell them back then.  
  
In return, he got hugs and tears.  
  
  
They told him how they had a bad feeling all of a sudden after the Starscourge disappeared.  
  
  
They had the sudden urge to go check on him, so they came all the way to Insomnia to look for him.  
  
Then they heard that the long lost Prince was back.  
  
  
_The Prince who had been declared death ten years ago._  
  
Who, according to the descriptions of happy Lucians, looked _exactly_ like _Lux_.  
  
  
And now they finally know the whole story.  
  
Cindy wipes her tears, trying to imagine how lonely Noctis must have felt back then and how heavy his burden must have been.  
  
Talcott tries to comfort her, while he talks to Noctis. He can’t believe he's spent so much time with a Prince and he hadn’t even known it.  
  
Now some things make sense, though.  
  
  
Talcott laughs as he reminds Cindy and Noctis of the day they first met and how Noctis didn’t know you actually had to _earn_ money. He always just had it.  
  
They laugh as they talk about the old times for a good while.  
  
  
When the sun slowly sets, Noctis’ eye falls on something on his windowsill and he moves over to grab it.  
  
  
“Here,” he says as he gives it to Talcott, “I’ve always wanted to give you this.”  
  
  
Talcott’s eyes sparkle with excitement, just like when he was a child as he examines the Cactuar statue.  
  
  
“No way! It’s the Royal Edition! This is the last one I need to-”  
  
“Complete your collection,” Noctis finishes with a smile, “You can have it. I got two of them.”  
  
Talcott grins, “Thanks Lu- uhm, Noct!”  
  
Noctis smiles warmly, “Your welcome.”

  
~~~

 

When Noctis regained more of his energy, he started to rule his Kingdom as King with mostly Ignis’ guidance. 

With Ravus being the new leader of Niflheim and Tenebrae, peace returned to the lands.

The friendship between Noctis and Ravus resulted in mutual respect and friendship between the nations.

 

The Niffs returned to Niflheim. Lucians helped them restoring their homes that were broken by the Daemons during the Starscourge.  
  
Well, one Niff stayed in Lucis- well, she’s a Lucian now, actually. Turns out Noctis was right.

Gladio and Aranea started dating officially after The Dawn of the Future, or Dawn for short. That's the name given to the day in which the world was freed from the Starscourge.

That plague is gone for good now.

  
Throughout the lands, Noctis became known as the King of Light, because he returned the sunlight to all lands.

  
  
Noctis, however, noticed that when he recovered… his mother’s condition worsened. She got very sick again.

  
She died two months after Dawn.

  
Noctis is really saddened by the loss of his mother, once again blaming himself for the death of a parent.  
  
“It was her choice Noct,” Ignis tells him again as Noctis stands over her grave.  
  
Noctis made sure they buried her in the most beautiful spot in Lucis. His head hangs low and his hands are stuffed in his pocket, “She shouldn’t have had to die for me. It was _my_ destiny.”  
  
“And she was _your mother_ ,” Gladio reasons with him, “You didn’t see her on your ‘funeral’ Noct. She was broken. She’s never been the same. When the sickness struck here, she seemed like she was ready… like she _wanted_ to join you and King Regis Noct.”  
  
Prompto nods, “If she lost you again… it would’ve been even harder on her.”  
  
  
Noctis bites his lip. He’s caused his mother so much pain and sadness while he was gone! He never should’ve!  
  
  
“Stop it Noct,” Gladio says as he grabs Noctis’ hands and pulls them away from… his hair? When did he start pulling at his hair?  
  
“You are not to blame for anything Noct,” Ignis lays a hand on his shoulder, “You were but a child-”  
  
Noctis shakes his head, “Not a _child_. I was a _Prince_!”  
  
“Now you’re not!” Prompto says, “You’re a King now and you’ve proven that to everyone! Noct, everyone’s so proud of you! Please, don’t think so badly over yourself okay?”  
  
“Yeah, c’mon Noct,” Gladio says as he places his big hand on Noctis’ head, “You can’t change the past.”  
  
Prompto grins at Noctis, nudging his arm, “Yeah! Remember what you told me back then?”  
  
Noctis raises an eyebrow, “Told you what back when?”  
  
“Hakuna Matata,” Prompto repeats the sentence Noctis told him what feels like a lifetime ago.  
  
  
Hakuna Matata…?  


_“Ya know – bad things happen and sometimes ya can’t do anythin’ ‘bout it, right?”_

_“Put your past behind ya.”_  
  
  
Noctis is silent and looks at his friends' smiling faces.  
  
He takes a deep breath.  
  
  
He’s alive.  
  
He’s _so happy to be alive_.  
  
  
He sighs and glances at his mother’s grave, tears drip down his face.  
  
  
_Thank you for everything, mom.  
  
  
_ This is what she would’ve wanted. For him to live and be a good King.  
  
  
  
He did it.  
  
  
He fulfilled his destiny and made his father proud.  
  
  
He can’t go back, he can’t change the past.  
  
He can only step forward.  
  
  
_  
He can only walk tall and continue living._

  
  
As a King, like his father.  
  
  
With the memory of his parents…  
  
And his friends by his side.  
  
  
Noctis smiles at them.

 

_“Hakuna Matata.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it guys!
> 
> Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me! 
> 
> Also a big thank you to all of you for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarks!
> 
> I still love hearing from you, so please leave your thoughts on this story!
> 
> I hope you like the ending! I really couldn't kill Noctis. I really couldn't, so this is how I solved it.  
> I just hope no one is disappointed that Noctis is alive in the end.
> 
> This was the story! Who knows, maybe I'll be back with another story on this channel in the future.
> 
> If you have suggestions, feedback or anything, please let me know!
> 
> Maybe I'll see ya next time! ^-^


End file.
